Funny Things Can Happen
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Happy is trying to get Raven to show the slightest intrest in showing some of them. Will her way end up getting her to create a new emotion, Love... RavenBB, StartfireRobin, and Cy.Jinx..Its complete until sequal
1. Stormy Day

**Funny Things Can Happen**

**Chapter 1**

**The Storm**

It was a dark stormy night (yes it is) and Beast boy huddled on the couch watching 'People Who Die From Meat', a special for vegetarians like himself. Raven had started reading a book on the other side of the couch. The thunder let out a small rumble and lightning let out a flash.

"Raven." said Beast Boy turning off the TV.

"Yes." she said not looking away from her book.

"I'm hungry, are you?" he asked sitting there.

Raven thought for a moment and felt her stomach growl. "Slightly."

"Where are the others?" he wondered stretching as he got up.

"I don't know?" she said floating to the fridge.

Before they could open the fridge a loud roar of thunder boomed. The lights flickered and went out. Beast Boy let out a yell as Raven tried to find the drawer in which the flash lights where. Before she made it however, a hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her, she yelled in shock.

"You almost put your hand in the knife drawer." said Beast boy before she could hit him.

"How do you know?" she asked glaring, not realizing that Beast Boy still had his hand on her wrist.

"Duh, I can see in the dark. I have nocturnal eyes." he said pulling out a flashlight from a drawer.

As he turned it on, his large eyes went back to normal. Beast Boy realized he still held her wrist and let go. Before either could say something, a noise came from one of the rooms. To be more specific, Raven's room.

"Who's in my room?" she asked angrily as she walked to her door.

She had grabbed onto Beast Boy's hand and held it tightly. As they opened Raven's door one of her emotions came out. The emotion got stuck in it's own pink cloak and after a few minutes got out and burst into laughter.

"Happy." said Raven calmly.

"Hi." said Beast Boy waving.

"HI!" she said happily, then she stood up and looked at Raven.

"What?" asked Raven.

"I'm sick of being ignored. All the other emotions get to at least be used once. Me, I never get to be. I have never been heard or listened to. . . much. I realized this when I was thinking, well, you where thinking. I never have been used, ok once or twice. I want more attention." she puffed a bit angry.

"That's why your here?" asked Raven staring.

They broke out in an argument that was very strange to Beast Boy. He watched as Raven fought with herself. Soon he realized that he had some how gotten in the conversation. He only noticed this after Happy hugged him and started begging him to say yes. He said it, although he had no clue to what.

"Yeah, then it's agreed. Beast Boy we'll take you out tomorrow to exercise me. I can't wait." said Happy running back into the mirror.

"What did I do?" he asked, tapping Raven on the shoulder.

Raven turned around slowly, red eyes blazing bright in the dark. Instinctively, he ducked and covered his face. Raven looked murderous, she knew what this meant. She sighed and walked over to the couch.

"Ohm, Raven what did I agree to again?" he asked walking over and hesitantly sitting on the couch.

"You agreed to taking me to have fun tomorrow." she said angrily.

"That's a bad thing? Wait I thought I was taking Happy." he said starring.

"Yes, your taking Happy to have fun tomorrow. The bad thing is that now all the other emotions will want out." she said turning to face the wall.

"But you said I was taking you to have fun. Oh I see, so you don't want revenge to take over, got it." he said going to get some food..

"It's not just that, I have other emotions you know. There very annoying about their time space." she said standing up as Beast boy came back.

She dropped the flashlight and it broke. She went to sit down back on the couch and sat on something firm. It moved and she fell backwards into a warm chest. The lights came back on and too her horror, she was laying on top of beast boy, who currently had an apple in his mouth. His face had a red tint to it, as she tried to hide hers, the door opened.

"Were ba. . ." said Cyborg before gaping at the sight.

"Oh my goodness." said Starfire with a giggle.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we really didn't know." said Robin suppressing a laugh.

"It's not what you think." said Raven giving them a death glare.

"Really, what is it then." said Cyborg stopping his laugh.

"I fell on him when the lights where off." she said as Beast boy nodded.

"Oh ok." said Cyborg, still not listening.

"Where serious." said Beast boy.

**AN HOUR LATER**

"So where does happy want to go?" asked Beast boy as Raven came out of Nevermore.

"I don't know, she's bouncing around like a mad woman, though." said Raven coming in, very disheveled, due too some of her emotions tying it in knots.

"So I see they took it nicely." he said in mock humor.

"Why are you in my room." she said, now noticing thing.

"Ohm, I didn't want to wait outside." he said thinking quickly.

"Why where you waiting to begin with." she said as her eyes turned black.

"Ohm, gotta go." he said running very fast out the door.

"What did he touch why I was in there?" she wondered to herself looking around.

* * *

**FLASH BACK

* * *

**

"Well, why I wait for Raven. . ." he trailed off, flopping on her bed.

"I'm buying her a lamp, that's for sure." he started looking under her bed.

He pulled out a few books and looked at them. He opened one up and quickly closed it as a sharp sound came out. He did not know what it was, but in that second he had felt very tired. He opened the next one and read a paragraph. He turned the page as a small arm came out. He yelled and closed it in a hurry.

"I don't even want to know." he said, backing off the bed and bumping into a book case.

A book hit him on the head and fell open on the ground. It was Raven's journal and it had opened to her first day here. The page was short, but it read;

_--------_

_ I sat in a park wondering today, it was quite and lonely. I thought of going home, my real home, earth was very different. The house I was staying in should be destroyed. Well on with the reason I'm starting this stupid thing, so here it goes._

_ As I sat there moping a fight seemed to be going on at the end of the block. People ran away screaming, I didn't know if I should help or leave. As I was about to go the opposite way with all the rest, I saw people my own age. They where not trapped, nore hurt, but instead where fighting a large creature. _

_ I put my book down and ran closer. As I got there I could see all of them where wearing battle clothes. There was three of them, all boys, and very much getting the crap beat out of them. Especially the green one, why is he green anyway?_

_ Before I knew it, I had actually stepped next to a guy who was half metal. The boys told me to go, that it was too dangerous. As if to show them I meant business, I muttered my chanting and shot the creature backwards. They starred at me for a while, all I could do was smile a bit._

_ That is what happened today, a bit strange for earth. Well after the fight the boys where heading out to pizza. I went to go pick up my books, but the green boy had already picked them up for me. _

"_Come on, let's go get some pizza. I'm Beast Boy by the way." he said extending his hand._

"_Raven." I said looking at his hand for a moment._

_ I don't know why, but i shook it. He was still smiling, as we got at the pizza place. I realized I had forgot my money, I made an attempt to leave before the waitress came. But the half man and half robot had already pulled up my chair._

"_Come on, Robin loves to pay for pizza, and it's fun to watch him grumble about it. Raven is it? I'm Cyborg." he said as I sat in between him and Beast boy._

"_I'm Robin." said the masked boy, extending his hand._

_ I shook his hand and smiled at them. Near the end of the Pizza dinner, and a food fight with Beast Boy and Cyborg, I started walking away, and heading home. But the trio called after me. They asked me to join their team. They told me about everything, which remarkably only took a few minutes._

_ I joined, for a few reasons. One, I hated the place I was staying at. Two, They seemed nice. Three, I met someone who was different like me, well not exactly, but close. Then finally four, I actually enjoy their company. It will probably only last a few days, before a fight happens._

_-----Raven_

_-----------------------_

END FLASH BACK

* * *

"I wonder." she said, picking up the journal on the floor.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED-**

Please Review, I will update soon... because Summer Vacation is coming up.


	2. The Mall

**Funny Things Can Happen**

**Chapter 2**

**The Mall**

Beast Boy lay sleeping in his bed, when a very hyper Raven came running in and dived on the bed. Beast boy flew out of bed and onto the floor, clutching his chest. He looked at Happy in wonder. Happy wore a black shirt with 'No Longer a Danger to Society' in bright pink. She had pink shorts on and some sneakers. She looked exactly like Raven, except for the clothes, her hair, and sunny disposition that is.

"Oh my god." he said staring at her hair, that had been put in pig tails.

"Do You like it. I get to do, whatever I want today, okay minus a few things." she said sitting on his bed.

She seemed not to care that his room was a mess and that there was an old rotten pizza next to her. Beast Boy stood up and yawned. He had forgotten that he had decoded not to sleep in his uniform last night. He was wearing green boxers with turtles on them, he only realized this when Happy starred at him.

"Ohm do you mind?" he asked going to his dresser.

"Not at all." she said still sitting there.

"Ohm." he said closing his drawer back up.

"Oh." she said getting up and skipping out the door.

"Poor Raven, I never knew that she had a person like Happy in her head." said Beast Boy pulling on a shirt and a pair of jeans.

After a long time searching for shoes, he finally found a pair of sneakers. He ended up wearing a dark purple shirt with 'Under Cover Clown' on it in white and a pair of dark blue jeans. He combed his hair, and after a few minutes, messed it up a bit. He walked out of the room to see Happy dancing around in the hallway. He noticed that the rest of the house hold where in so much shock they couldn't move or speak.

"Ok." said Beast Boy starring at the sight.

Happy waved as she turned on some music, Beast Boy's music. Not only was it un-raven, but it wasn't even close to Raven's chants. Beast Boy had to keep reminding himself, that this was happy. After breakfast, they all decided to go to the mall. Once there, something hit him. No it wasn't just the lamp that hit him, but he got an idea.

"Friends, where is Beast Boy and Happy?" asked Starfire, holding Robin's hand.

"They headed in that direction." said Cyborg, but then he spotted some familiar pink hair.

They all headed in that direction, for two different reasons. As Starfire and Robin walked into a bouncy matt store, they saw the phrase 'Try it or Buy it'. In there they saw Happy and Beast Boy happily jumping on a very large one. Happy had her hair down and where laughing as they bounce on their butts and back up to grab each others hands.

"Oh Robin, that looks like so much fun, let us try it." said Starfire dragging him off to a free one.

Cyborg had gone to a cafe instead. As he went in the girl with the pink hair was who he thought it was. Jinx from the H.I.V.E. was typing on a computer screen. He walked towards her, he saw she had tears in her eyes. She was typing to HIM, he starred for a moment.

"Hey, Jinx." she froze and turned towards him.

Back with Beast Boy and Happy they where now dancing on a dance extreme game at the arcade. Happy and him where tied, until Beast boy and Happy started dancing on one pad, then they both won. The looked out the store to see Starfire and Robin singing happily, and horribly.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Raven sat in her room, still wearing the strange outfit. She changed after looking at it and than decided to go take a shower. She was smiling and for some reason, she couldn't stop. She was feeling how happy, Happy was. After Raven went to go take a shower, a knock came to the door.

"Raven, Happy?" said Beast Boy peaking in.

No one was there. He was about to turn and leave, but he saw the journal. It was laying on her bed. He wanted to read more of it, but he knew it was wrong. He grabbed the journal and left. He knew if she found out, he would be so dead, but he was curious. He ran to his room and skimmed to a few days after she joined.

_------------------_

_Well some more weird stuff happened today. I'll tell about it in a second, but there's some other things. I've gotten to know the trio a bit more. I learned a lot about them too. Some I wish I hadn't but anyways._

_1. I know their shower times, due too some accidents._

_2. Beast Boy is a vegan, that solves my last question._

_3. Robin is the leader, didn't take long to figure that out._

_4. Cyborg is more of a meat eater._

_5. Robin is the money supply in the house._

_6. Beast Boy is the humorous one._

_7. Cyborg is a car crazed maniac._

_8. Robin is a bit bossy._

_9. Someone is most likely going to read this journal in here._

_10. I need to start organizing more._

_11. I need rules about my room, Beast boy came in today._

_Moving on too what happened today. We where on the roof having an attempt at a cook out, attempt being the key word. When we saw a very large light in the sky. It landed behind the tower, it's safe to say, the island is smaller. _

_As we went down to go see we saw it was a space ship, we starred for the longest time, until the door opened. Beast Boy dived behind me, as well as Cyborg. Robin, just looked like was going to faint. I was not scared, but I decided to move behind Robin. It was better protection for the duo behind me. _

_To our shock a girl with long red hair came out. She was a bit disheveled, but was perfectly fine. She smiled happily and waved at us. The duo came out and smiled. I waved a bit. After a while of introduction, Starfire (the alien girl) has officially joined the Teen Titans. She seems very, disturbingly, perky. We are not going to get along well._

_Questions I need answers too. . . . . _

_1. What is everyones REAL name?_

_2. Why is Beast Boy Green?_

_3. Does Robin ever take off his mask?_

_4. Why is there a tree growing in the attic?_

_Well thats all, Dinner is ready. Beast Boy just came in. I really need rules for my room. I have to go teach him the rules. I wonder what we are having._

_---------------------------_

"We have an attic?" he wondered, he hid the book as Raven knocked at the door.

Cyborg sat in his room, clutching his face. One had a kiss mark on it and the other had a red hand print on it. Both where from Jinx, he was an idiot. As he and Jinx had been eating lunch, he had received a kiss from her as soon as she was able to figure who he was. Then the smack for not e-mailing her back.

"I have to check my mail more." he said as he typed back to her.

"Friend Cyborg, dinner is ready." came Starfire's voice from the other side.

"Coming Star." he said, closing his laptop and turning off the light.

**AT DINNER**

"Hey, I have a question. Star, is Starfire your real name?" asked Beast Boy looking at her.

Raven looked up, curious to know the answer to this question. Was Starfire her real name? Raven had thought it was, but she could be wrong. Starfire put down her fork and giggled a bit.

"Of course not, My real name is Koriand'r. On earth it would be put into two names I believe so, it would be, Kori Anders." she said going back to eating.

"We learned something new today now." said Cyborg with a smile.

"Friend Cyborg, what is your real name?" asked Starfire with a smile.

"Ohm Well, Victor Stone." he said eating his food still.

"Why we are on the subject, what is everyones real name? My last name is Roth." Said Raven putting down her fork.

"My name is kind of stupid. It's Garfield Logan." he said his face turning a bit red as some giggled a bit.

"Okay, if I tell you mine, you can not. Whatever you do, speak of it again. It's Richard Grayson, do not breath the name again." said Robin in a whisper.

"So that means, bat man is. . ." Cyborg was cut off by the alarm going off.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Hope you enjoyed it...

Old Villain and some new help is coming up. No I'm not creating new titan members, just some brief help from some random unknown, mysterious, people


	3. A Mystery

There WILL not be OC's in this story. However their will be two mysterious people helping the titans out from afar. They are mine, but I will not introduce them until people would not mind meeting them for a chapter or two, because they WILL never be team members, because I say so. . . I'm done now, continue.

* * *

Thanks For the Reviews People, it was greatly appreciated. . .

Now For Questions. . .

**Regrem Erutaerc:**

Raven is still in denial as you said. She won't be kissing B.B. for a long time. Otherwise, your right it would be a bit out of her personality. Thanks for the list of color's of emotions. It took the longest time figuring out Happy's cloak color. I've also read that story I believe, if it's the one I'm thinking of, I really liked it. I take a look at it though. That is also a very interesting idea, about the cloak, I've never thought of that. Yeah making it white right away would be too fast and weird. Lol, yeah she would have so much trouble explaining. So you mean have him go back into Nevermore or just as they switch off? Thanks A Bunch for the advice, I shall use it.

**DVS:**

Don't worry I will, I love this story, I'm just taking a break for a bit, because I have a test coming up.

**acosta pÃ©rez josÃ© ramiro:**

Thanks, I waned to go back in time a bit. There won't be many diary entries for a while after you read this chapter. I actually made up a villain, but I like the idea of having Mammoth and Gizmo involved. They will be coming up in this chapter or next. It's a bit to early for Trigon. Slade and him could make some appearances, but as for full blown enemy. I'm not really sure I want to tackle that so soon. Maybe later on. Thanks for the Advice.

* * *

**Funny Things Can Happen**

**Chapter 3**

**A Mystery**

As the titans arrived in Jump City they saw nothing out of place. Well except for that the streets where empty. The lights where blinking out and no shadows cast the ground. There was no sound, except for the wind and a soda can rolling in the street.

"Dude, they can't have all gone on vacation, could they?" asked Beast Boy, turning to Robin.

"Something id not right here, friends." said Starfire, looking around.

"Where could they have gone?" asked Raven, more to herself and not expecting an answer.

"Maybe they went inside." said Cyborg looking around.

"Maybe, but they never did that before." said Robin looking around.

"Look, there's something up there!" yelled Starfire, pointing up at a flying person.

"It's not Slade." said Raven, seeing it to be to large.

The person or creature made a large white light, and just as the titans where about to fight it. A large fire ball wrapped in vines came flying towards the person, bursting into flame as it hit. They all stared as the vines quickly wrapped around the person.

"Titan's Lets Go!" said Robin as the guy burst out.

Raven blasted it into the wall. Some lights reviled it to be a man in his late 20's. Before the titans could get to him, he vanished. Nothing remained but a simple watch with the spanish word 'Rey del Tiempo'.

"King Of Time." said Robin looking at the watch.

"Do you think he could be helping Slade?" asked Beast Boy.

"I'm not sure." said Robin looking at it closer.

"Well the people are back." said Starfire happily.

"But where did that blast come from?" said Raven floating up and looking around.

She didn't see anything, put the city and it's lights. Who ever, or whatever it was. It was not effected by the Time King. Unknown to the titans, two pairs of eyes watched them in the distance. A pair of Blue and Red and a Pair of bright green.

**TITAN TOWER A HALF HOUR LATER**

"BEAST BOY!" Raven's voice rang clearly, loudly, and very angrily through the house.

"Wonder what he did now." said Robin looking at Star.

"Maybe he touched her Glorblags." said Starfire looking down the hall.

"No, he took her diary." said Cyborg walking from down the hallway.

"Where did friends Raven and Beast boy go?" asked Starfire looking down the hallway.

"Do I look like there keeper?" asked Cyborg getting a burger.

"I don't know, what does a keeper look like?" asked Starfire, looking at him.

IN NEVERMORE

"That idiot read my diary. I swear if there's anything in it, I'll, I don't what I'll do." said Raven flipping through it.

"So you don't know what you would do?" asked Knowledge cleaning her glasses.

"That is not the matter at hands." said Raven, fingering through her journal.

"Raven, are you positive about that." said Timid ringing her gray cloak.

"What are you saying?" she asked Timid.

"Ohm Nothing."she said before she disappeared.

"Why is my book so sticky?" asked Raven, her eyes flaring.

"That's because you spilt jelly on it a few days again, moron." said Rude, laying on a rock and playing with her orange cloak.

Raven glared at her angrily. Rude did not notice or care. Knowledge sat reading her book and smiling about something. Raven didn't care much and turned to walk out, only to see another, unknown, emotion. The Brown cloaked one sat on a chair, sitting their and not looking up.

"Who is she?" asked Raven to Happy as she skipped around.

"Ohm, I don't remember, but don't you have to go train?" asked Happy giggling about something.

"I suppose I do. I'll be back later." she said walking out.

**AFTER TRAINING**

Raven went to go shower, this time making sure her door was locked. Inside her room a certain emotion with thick glasses came out. She needed to talk to Raven about something. After a few minutes, Knowledge decided to go back to Nevermore, when a knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" she asked standing up.

"It's Beast Boy, listen Rae, I'm sorry. I was just curious okay, I was going to put it back you know." he said leaning against the door.

**OUTSIDE THE DOOR**

Raven stood behind Beast Boy about to smack him when he started speaking. She looked around wondering if he knew he was behind her. She was about to speak when her voice came from the other side of the door.

"Maybe you should come back later." came Knowledge, slowly moving to the mirror.

"Raven, I'm sorry. Please I didn't mean to invade your privacy. Please forgive me." he pleaded, there was no answer from behind the door.

He turned around heading to his room. He came face to face with Raven and he looked to the door and back to her. 'He's cute when he's confused. . .WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!' thought Raven her eyes widening.

"Ohm, I have to go." said Raven rushing past him and into her room.

"OKAY WHO IS MESSING WITH MY HEAD!" yelled Raven running into Nevermore.

"No one is messing with dear." said the brown cloaked one.

"Okay. Now who are you, how did you get here, and did you just call me dear?" asked Raven her eyes flaring.

"You'll figure that out on you own, soon, Yes I did call your dear." said the emotion calmly with a smile.

"Get out of my head whoever your are. You are the one who gave me that stupid thought weren't you?" asked Raven.

"Hum, well. I suppose it was me, but i'm you. So technically, you thought it." she said putting her hand on Raven's shoulder.

"I'll deal with you later, I'm too tired and I need to change." said Raven leaving.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED-**

Ohm I will continue, sorry it's so short. Next Chapter a few days have skipped.


	4. Utter Confusion

Thanks for the reviews guys! I love them, I'm so happy.

**DVS:**

Thanks Much! His face was hilarious. I think I'll draw it on my site sometime and e-mail you the link or something. Then you'll be able to see it. Thanks I'll get my results tomorrow.

**Regrem Erutaerc:**

Oh Dang, I knew I would mess something up. I kind of thought something along that lines, but I wasn't sure. I think Timid should have a chance next. Yeah I was slightly in a rush. I guess I gave more thoughts than the others. I'll work harder on this one, Thanks for the review.

**BIlly:**

Thanks Much!

**warprince2000:**

Thanks, and here's your update, lol.

**Teleportal:**

She knows, but she doesn't want to admit that she is. Thanks!

**Olivia:**

She's affection and should be purple. But I made a mistake.

Well I'm highly distracted by a very loud, broken fan. . .

* * *

On With The Story

Three Days have past. . .

**Funny Things Can Happen**

**Chapter 4**

**Utter Confusion**

Even though it had been a while, Beast Boy was still a bit confused. It was a very hot day in Jump City, all the way to Titan Tower. Cyborg had his air conditioning on as he sat on the sand happily. Beast boy had taken to diving off a rock and into the water, showing off none the less. Robin was filling up water balloons with Starfire inside the tower and having a blast. Raven had taken to starring in her room and laying on her bed.

"Where's Raven?" asked Beast Boy after getting out of the water.

"She's inside her cold room." said Cyborg happily chatting on his laptop.

"Oh, who are you talking too?" asked Beast Boy filling up a water gun.

"None of your business." said Cyborg, blocking the computer.

"Dude, chill. I was just asking." said Beast Boy holding up his hands in difference.

"Ok then." said Cyborg, going back to typing.

Beast Boy headed inside with the water gun in one hand. He thought he saw something pink on the screen, but he wasn't sure. As he entered the top landing, he narrowly avoided two water balloons. He whispered something to the two of them and they nodded and let him pass.

**IN RAVEN'S ROOM**

She glanced in the mirror at herself. She didn't really care what she looked like most of the time, but this was the first time she dared put on a swim suite. It was a dark blue that was connected by a see through black middle. She didn't look to bad, she decided with herself.

"This is stupid, why do I want to go swimming anyway." she said to herself.

Before she could even make an attempt at taking it off. Beast Boy burst in the door and shot water at her. Not only that a giggling Robin and Starfire threw a water balloon at her. Before she did anything they ran leaving a full water gun behind.

"They honestly expect me to participate in their childish game." she said, rolling her eyes.

A missile of water shot at her and the fight was on. Later after she had soaked all of them, she would simply say, it was to get them to leave her alone. They knew better by now, she had fun. Cyborg was yelling about having a girlfriend, of coarse causing uproar of 'Who, Who?'.

"You sound like a bunch of owls." said Raven watching.

**LATER ON, ON THE ROOF**

Raven leaned against the side of the building. The sun was half way beyond the horizon. She smiled for some unknown reason to herself. She was going to go in soon, but the door opened and Beast Boy came up. He didn't see her, due to the fact he was going backwards, and bringing up two bowls of ice cream on a small table.

'He's got a cute. . . WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME, STOP THINKING THAT WAY!' she yelled at herself mentally.

"I thought you would be hungry, you didn't eat much at dinner. The rest decided to eat their ice cream inside." said Beast Boy setting up the table and chairs.

"Why did you have to get me involved in the stupid water fight earlier?" she asked, taking a bite of her ice cream.

"You know you had fun, Rae. It was because you never really join in the fun. It's like were leaving you out if I didn't." he said, coming up with it off the top of his head.

"Oh." she said watching as the sun was a large sliver.

"It's a nice night." said Beast Boy trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah it is." she said swirling her ice cream around.

"I liked your swim suite earlier. It looked really pretty." he said gulping as if expecting her to yell at him.

". . . Thank You." she said a slight tint of red flashing quickly across her face.

"So. . . I'm bored, aren't you?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the roof smiling.

'He looks much cuter than usual in this light. . . DAMN, STOP THINKING THAT WAY!' she yelled at herself again.

"Raven, did you hear me?" asked Beast Boy waving his hand in front of her face.

"Ohm, yeah. Bored, slightly." she said eating some of her soupy ice cream.

"Well that was one of them. The other one was, Why don't you go swimming with us tomorrow? It would be fun." said Beast Boy sitting, turning on the edge to face her a little better and see the sun finally set.

"I don't think so." she said putting her bowl down.

"Why not?" he asked as she started to walk away.

"I just don't want too, okay." she said turning to him angrily.

"Okay, whoa, chill. I just wondered why. I mean why not. You have a swim suite, you know you like water with all showers you take, and your hott." he said randomly facing the stars.

Raven's face turned a bright shade of red hearing the ending of that. 'Did he just say. . .' she turned around, making sure her face was still hidden. Beast Boy wasn't facing her anyways, he had stopped sitting and was now standing and picking up the table.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I said you must like water, because you shower a lot." he said sitting back down.

"After. . . Never mind." she said walking down to her room.

"Phew, that was close." said Beast Boy taking a deep breath.

**DOWNSTAIRS**

"So how are you friend Raven?" asked Starfire walking next to her.

"Oh, ohm Hi Star. I'm fine." she said opening her door.

"Well bye then." said Starfire waving goodbye.

**IN RAVEN'S ROOM**

"Why am I thinking that stuff?" she asked herself laying on the bed.

As she clung to her pillow, the door to Nevermore opened and a Grey cloaked figure slowly came out. Raven sat up and looked at her timid self come out twitting her fingers slowly. Timid walked quickly towards Raven and sat on her bed.

"Ohm, Raven? I was wondering. . . May I have a day?" she asked looking hopeful.

"And now, it begins." she said falling back on her bed.

"Please, I won't wear strange clothes, I just want to have fun." she said holding her knees.

"Fine, but only if Beast Boy will do it." said Raven in monotone anger.

"Really." she said her eyes lighting up.

"Yes, but stay here why I ask." she said going out the door.

Timid smiled while looking through Raven's closet. She put on one of Raven's blue cloaks and continued rummaging. Beast Boy knocked on the door. Timid fell in the closet in shock. Beast Boy came over to her quickly.

"Wait a moment, your one of Raven's emotions? OHm, who is it again, ohm Timid right." he said helping her up.

"Y-yes." she said shyly.

"Ok, well do you know where Raven is?" he asked.

"She went looking for you. I thought your not supposed to be in here." said Timid sitting on the bed.

"OH yeah, thats right." he said running on the other side of the door and leaning in.

"So why is she looking for me?" he asked.

"To ask a question. . . She's back." said Timid, pointing behind him.

"Hey Raven." said Beast Boy still leaning in using the door knob as balance.

"You can come in."said Raven walking past him.

"But you said. . . ok. Oww. . ." said Beast Boy as he fell on his face after letting go.

Raven rolled her eyes and Timid giggled, "Beast Boy can you take Timid out later?" asked Raven.

"Sure." he said dusting himself off.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for be. . ." Timid was pushed back in the mirror by Raven.

"I was hoping you would say no." said Raven looking at Beast Boy.

"Why? I don't mind your personalities. Besides no one else will go to the carnival. Cyborg is building a new car, Robin's training, Starfire is training with Robin, and you wouldn't want to come. So I'll be by later to pick her up." said Beast Boy walking down the hall.

"How does he know I wouldn't want to come." she muttered under her breath.

**LATER**

_KnOcK kNoCk-_

Timid opened the door, looking at the ground. She wore a grey dress with a black Raven at the top in holding bunchy material together. Her hair was a bit wavey and she had earrings on. Beast Boy looked at his outfit. He wore a pair of baggy jeans and a black shirt that said 'Animal' in large green runny letters. He felt like an idiot.

"Oh, maybe I should change, I'm sorry." said Timid closing starting to close the door.

"Are you joking, I should be the one changing, come on let's go." he said with a smile, holding out his hand.

She took it and they headed outside a few minutes later. Later as they arrived at the carnival they headed to the stuffed animal stand. Beast Boy had one her three different prizes. Timid was acting a bit happier. As they rode the fairest wheel she clung to her prizes happily.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Thanks for the prizes." said Timid dragging a large Panda, a small doll, and a large chicken.

"No problem, I'm glade you like them. We'll see you around." said Beast Boy turning to go to his room.

Before he could, Timid kissed him on the cheek and quickly retreated into the room. Beast Boy stood there for the longest time. By the time he had started moving again, the real Raven had come and was waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh, what." he said looking around.

**TO BE CONTINUED-**


	5. Whats In The Air?

Thanks For The Reviews! I Love Them All

Do Any Of You Want To Be A Staff Member to my Beast Boy/ Raven thing

**Regrem Erutaerc:**

Thanks, yeah by computer sucks at correcting errors. OMG! You gave me a way to start this story. I didn't know how to start it, but thats perfect. Thank You So Much!

**warprince2000:**

Thanks, I want to finish it. It's hard for me to finish these things, due to I sometimes forget. I shall finish this one if it's the last thing I do.

**BrianDarksoul:**

Thanks, and Cyborg was talking to someone he shouldn't be. You'll find more out this chapter. I mean I absolutely love Raven and Beast Boy, but the others need some love in this story too. Thanks.

**DVS:**

Thanks and I shall.

* * *

**Funny Things Can Happen**

**Chapter 5**

**"What's In The Air?"**

"Y-You Kissed me." said Beast Boy, his face red and eyes large.

Raven did not reply, just headed back in her room quietly. Cybrog walked by looking at a smile happy Beast Boy. He was just about to ask what happened when Beast Boy started jumping around happily. Cyborg slowly backed into the training room holding his bowl of popcorn.

"I'm not even going to ask." said Cyborg shaking his head.

**AT THE MALL**

"Oh Robing, it is so nice shopping with you." Said Starfire, holding Robin's hand cheerfully.

"Well I'm glade your happy Star." said Robin as they sat on the fountain.

"Oh look at all the joyous earth couples." said Starfire watching couples together.

"Yup looks like love is in the air." said Robin as Starfire leaned on his shoulder.

"What's in the air?" asked Starfire in wonder.

"Love Star, love." he said grabbing her hand.

"That's good right?" asked Star.

"Yes, it's. . ." before Robin could finish him and starfire where kissing.

**WITH CYBORG**

"Ah, man. How am I going to explain to them about her? Of all times to open my big fat mouth. I had to invite her over to the tower. The teams going to kill me." said Cyborg sitting on the floor.

"Hey Cy." said Beast Boy smiling happily as he came in.

"Stop being so perky, it's like there's two Starfire's. Except one's a green pain in the but." said Cyborg leaning against the wall, as Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at him.

"So what's wrong?" asked Beast Boy coming in and sitting next to Cyborg.

"I invited my girlfriend over." said Cyborg slouching.

"Dude, and thats a bad thing?" asked Beast Boy.

"Is when it's Jinx." said Cyborg looking up to see Beast Boys reaction.

". . . . You mean, villain jinx?" asked Beast Boy, eyes wide and mouth open.

**IN NEVERMORE**

"I CAN'T. . . YOU KISSED HIM! Your supposed to be the timid one." Said Raven angrily.

"You know you want to kiss him anyways." said Brave hugging the crying Timid.

"I did not." she said in difference.

"We're your head, we know you better than anyone else. So knock it off." said Knowledge.

Everyone turned to look at her in shock. Not even Brave would have told off Raven like that. Raven's face was red with either fury or shock. The fact that her own mind had just insulted her, was unreal.

"I swear, if I wanted to be dumb, I'd banish you." said Raven clutching her fists.

"Darling, you need to breath." said the purple cloaked love grabbing Raven's shoulders.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" yelled Raven turning to her.

"Fine, but I must worn you. This foolishness of you not showing how you feel or at least speaking about it. Is going to come back and bite you." Said Love, vanishing.

"I'll come back later. I need some calm time." said Raven leaving.

"Someone is having issues. RAGE, STOP INTERFERING!" yelled Brave looking at the red cloaked one.

**IN RAVEN'S ROOM**

"I hate them all." she said laying on the bed, there was a knock at the door.

"Raven?" came Beast Boy's voice.

"Go Away!" she said still laying there.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked sticking his head in.

"If You must." she said turning so her face was in the pillow.

"Can I come in?" he asked looking around.

"Sure." came her muffled voice.

"Ohm. . . I need some advice, and so does Cyborg, but he won't some out of the training room." he said sitting on her bed.

Raven could feel her face start to tingle as his hand went on her shoulder. She was blushing and not just a little either. She had a feeling to smack everyone in Nevermore at that moment. She sat up to face him, she thought her face had returned to normal, but boy was she wrong.

"Raven. . . Ohm." startled Beast Boy, seeing the blushing face of the girl he liked most.

"Yes." she said holding onto a stuffed animal.

"Ok, first I'll ask Cyborg's question? What if he had a girlfriend, he knew no one would like. Yet he had invited her over here. What should he do?" asked Beast Boy, not noticing he had scooted closer to Raven.

'You know he is kind of cute. He's even one of my close friends, and now going back to reality here.' thought Raven.

"Well, maybe we could try to except her, because she is HIS girlfriend, who is it." she said, feeling a funny tingle and an urge grab Beast Boy's hand.

"Ohm well, since your going to find out anyway. His girlfriend is Jinx, yes the Jinx." said Beast Boy looking towards Raven. "Is your cloak lighter?"

Raven felt as if something hit her in the back of her head. The next thing she knew she had pinned Beast Boy to the bed. His face was a mixture of scare and shock. His face was beat red, and her cloak faded from a purple back to her blue. She knew exactly what had happened. Lust had taken control of her for a brief second.

"Sorry." said Raven, quickly getting off of him and quickly heading out her door.

"What the heck is going on?" Beast Boy asked himself as he breathed hard.

**AT DINNER THAT NIGHT**

"So Jinx, how are you?" asked Robin, looking at her.

Jinx had not dressed in her normal clothes. She wore a light purple dress, some strap heels, violet earrings, and a necklace. She had actually worn her hair down. Her and Cyborg where sitting next to each other happily.

"I'm fine, you?" she asked, her voice was just as nervous as Cyborg's.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Interruptions

Thanks For The Reviews, much Love to you all!

OKAY PEOPLE THIS ONE IS A LITTLE MESSED UP IN THE BEGINNING. . .

**satusimpson:**

Thanks and here's an update.

**nibbles:**

Thanks much!

**Teleportal:**

Ohm, Brave or Anger, I must say.

**Regrem Erutaerc:**

Not really rushed, just a bit troubled at the time. They all where in the room with Jinx, it was dinner. I didn't know how to do the cloak thing, so I just decided to have beast boy ask if it got lighter. That's actually a good idea, Anger would be so cool. I love that scene you set up, I must use it, with a little changes though. I think Brave should go in this chapter. Thanks For all the help.

* * *

**Funny Things Can Happen**

**Chapter 6**

**Interruptions**

Cyborg and Jinx walked outside watching the moon. They had been so nervous about Jinx coming and Cyborg was glade it went well. They stopped on some rocks and sat down. Jinx had actually beat Cyborg's score, which he had been shocked at. Due to the fact, she had never played before.

"Cyborg, I had a great time tonight." she said leaning against him.

"I'm glade, I was afraid something stupid or randomly unexpected would happen." said Cyborg, wrapping his arms around her.

They looked at each other. The leaned forward slowly and just as their lips touched, the alarms went off. They pulled apart quickly and jumped up. Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Robing came out ready for battle.

"Man, why does this always happen." said Cyborg looking as two people came flying in from above.

"Those weasels." said Jinx angrily, as she recognized the two.

"Hey Booger eaters." said Gizmo landing and laughing.

"JINX!" yelled Mammoth in shock, as he watched her cling to Cyborg.

"What? Why are you with these dorks." said Gizmo, his eyes wide.

"Because. . . Cyborg is my Boyfriend." she said angrily and some pink jets shot out towards the two.

After a while the rest of the titans sat down and watched as the trio fought. Jinx had told them that she would handle it. So far she was, it seemed that neither wanted to hurt her. Gizmo seemed more distracted by her hair, rather than the fact she was firing up.

"Cyborg, I have to go home, don't worry they wont be bothering you guys." said Jinx kissing Cyborg on the cheek and heading towards the duo.

"We'll be back you butt lickers. . . Ow!" yelled Gizmo as Jinx yanked him and mammoth by their ears.

"That's unexpected." said Robin starring.

"Man, this sucks." said Cyborg going inside.

Starfire and Robin looked around realizing they where alone. Just as they went to kiss each other, and egg came flying from the kitchen and splattered on Robin's head. Beast Boy and Cyborg where having another food fight.

"Just great." said Robin as him and Starfire came in.

**IN NEVERMORE**

"Raven?" said Brave playing with her green cloak.

"What do you want?" asked Raven, looking at her cloaks lighter shade of blue.

"I wan't to hang out with Beast Boy." said Brave calmly.

"Not you too." said Raven clutching her fists.

"Yes me." said Brave sitting next to Raven.

"This is all Beast Boy's fault." said Raven, rubbing her temples.

"Can I?" asked Brave, in wonder.

"Sure, whatever. Go do something." said Raven walking out of Nevermore as Brave ran after a black creature in the corner.

**IN THE LIVING ROOM**

"Beast boy, can you take Brave somewhere tomorrow?" asked Raven watching as Cyborg and him played their game.

"Sure, what time?" asked Beast Boy, not taking his eyes off the game.

"Noon I guess." said Raven sitting in between the two guys.

"Hey Cyborg, are you going to that truck thing tomorrow?" asked Beast Boy as the game ended.

"No, I'm going to look for a birthday present for Jinx." said Cyborg going to the kitchen.

"Can I have the tickets?" asked Beast Boy with a yawn.

"Sure, here." said Cyborg, giving the tired changeling the tickets.

"Thanks." said Beast Boy heading to his room.

"Well, I'll just sit here without a simple good night." said Raven.

"Since when do you care if B.B. says good night?" asked Cyborg raising his eyebrow.

"It's just common curtsey." she said leaving the room.

"Uh huh, yeah right." said Cyborg smiling as he whispered it to himself.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Ok, what should we do, until 8:30?" Beast Boy asked himself as he changed his outfit.

As he was half way undressed the door burst open and Brave stood by the door. Beast Boy grabbed a blanket and covered his bottom half. Brave stood starring for a moment and slowly closed the door. She had been wearing a green top and shots with some sneakers.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be here till noon." said Beast Boy quickly pulling on some clothes.

"I got bored, so I decided to come visit. So, where you getting changed?" asked Brave from behind the door.

"No, I was strip dancing in the mirror." said Beast Boy sarcastically.

"Really, then it's a good thing I came, you where doing it all wrong. You don't cover yourself you know." said Brave, coming back in.

"How, and why do you know this?" asked Beast Boy, putting on his boots.

"Lust told me." she said sitting on Beast Boy's bed.

"Ok, weird." said Beast Boy also sitting down.

"You know everyone had a sick side to them, and that would be Lazy and Lust. Dude, you got the new horror video." said Brave, searching under Beast Boy's bed.

"You can breath under there?" asked Beast Boy leaning over the edge to look under it as well.

"Yeah. I mean your room isn't clean but everything looks clean to you after sharing a room with Lazy for a while. I mean, not one inch of the ground is seeable in there. It's a mess, there was a year old food item in there. I don't even want to guess what it was." said Brave, crawling under Beast Boy's bed.

"I've never even been under here." said Beast Boy crawling under there as well.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

"WHOA!" yelled Brave jumping up and down yelling for the trucker to rip the other to shreds.

"Huh, maybe I should have looked for some wrestling tickets or something." said Beast Boy as he held her so she wouldn't fall off the railing.

"This is awesome!" yelled Brave bouncing.

"Maybe later we can watch Death Stalker 5." he said as they started leaving the truck rally.

"That would be so great." said Brave grabbing onto his arm.

TWO HOURS LATER

"That. . . was. . . so. . THE BOMB!" Brave cheered as she jumped up after watching the movie.

"Well I think it's time for you to go back, it's almost midnight." said Beast Boy standing up and stretching.

"Oh ok, I guess. Remember work on those stripping moves." said Brave going back into Raven's room.

"I was joking!" he yelled after her.

"What where you joking about?" asked Raven coming out of her room.

"Nothing." he said with a shrug.

"Ok. Good Night." said Raven as Beast Boy walked off to his room.

"Night," he called back after going in his room.

"Why am I picturing him stripping?" Raven asked herself, she didn't notice her cloak lighten.

**TO BE CONTINUED-**


	7. Dreams Of Confusion

**Funny Things Can Happen**

**Chapter 7**

**Dreams Of Confusion**

"I don't know why Star." said Raven as her and Starfire sat on the roof.

"Maybe you are having more than just friendly feelings towards friend Beast Boy." said Starfire looking at Raven.

"I highly dought that, when ever I see him or talk to him, or about him. My cloak get all weird." said Raven starring at it.

"Your right, it does." said Starfire examining it.

"I can't have feeling like that, towards, towards him." Raven wanted to shudder, but she couldn't.

"Raven I honestly. . ." Starfire was cut off by Beast Boy coming up through the roof.

"Hey what's up?" he asked sitting next to them.

"I think I hear Robin." said Starfire, before running off.

"Okay, I think she's loosing it." said Beast Boy looking strangely at Starfire.

Raven faced over the side looking at the ocean bellow. She felt Beast Boy's hand on her shoulder, as if to say something. She turned around into a kiss. Her arms started to roam. She heard a buzzing sound. Everything seemed blurry, before she knew it. She had shot out of bed.

"It was just a dream. That's all it was, but why. . . LOVE!" Raven yelled looking to the side of her, to face the purple cloaked girl.

"Morning." she said leaning on the bed.

"You are not, I repeat. NOT HANGING OUT WITH BEAST BOY!" she said loud and clear.

"Oh, I didn't come to ask that. On the contrary, I came to say 'Wake Up'." Her voice changed to Beast Boy's.

"What?" said Raven waking up again, and making Beast Boy fall on his butt.

"Ow." he said getting up, he was still in his uniform.

"What do you want?" she asked, her face red.

"Come on." he whispered, taking her by the hand and pulling her out of bed.

"Why are we going on the roof?" asked Raven whipping her eyes.

"Just come on." he said with a smile.

As they got on the roof, she could see the res of the titans looking at the sky. She noticed, it was a meteor shower. The sky was colorfully decorated with all the bright lights. She looked over at the rest. Starfire and Robin held each others hand and Cyborg smiled to himself. She looked over to Beast Boy, his face lit up with the light show.

'He is, kind of cute.' she admitted to herself as she went back to watching the show.

"It is most wondrous, earth is." said Starfire a smile on her face.

"Yeah, yeah it is." said Robin, putting his arm around her.

**LATER THAT MORNING**

"Turn the flame off and step away from the tofu." said Cyborg as Beast Boy was making tofu cakes.

"Dude, chill out. Use the other side of the stove to cook." Said Beast Boy flipping the cakes.

"No, your the only one who eats them. Cook them in the microwave." said Cyborg angrily.

"Star eats them" said Beast Boy angrily.

IN NEVERMORE

"Now you?" asked Raven looking at knowledge.

"I only see it as fair." she said flattening her cloak.

"Fine, what do you want to do? What time shall this be?" asked Raven folding her arms.

"Hum, I really didn't think about that much. But I guess it is getting a little hectic for Garfield. Maybe go out to dinner and a movie, around 5:00." she said calmly.

"Ok, wait your calling him by his name now?" asked Raven blankly.

"Yes, it is his name." she said with a smile.

"OK, whatever." said Raven leaving.

"I'm really getting fed up with all of this, at least she's the last one. Wait what about Lazy. She's so slow, she probably doesn't even know what's going on." said Raven to herself walking down the hallway.

"Ohm, Raven? Who are you talking too?" asked Beast Boy coming down the hall with some herbal tea.

"No one, what's with the herbal tea?" she asked watching her cloak.

"I was bringing it too you. . . Wan't to try my Tofu cakes?" he asked.

"Thanks for the tea and I think I'll pass on the cake." she said, taking the tea with a smile.

"Oh, ok." he said, his smile fading.

"I'll make a deal with you. I'll try your cake, if you take knowledge out to dinner. Deal?" she said holding out her hand.

"Deal." he said, putting the cake in her hand.

"Ok." she said, looking at the cake.

"What time?" he asked.

"5:00." she said walking with him down the hall.

"Got it." he said running to the living room to meet Cyborg.

"You know if you really think about it, he has a different date almost everyday." said Cyborg as Robin sat next to him.

"Your right." said Robing,

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Hello, my lady." said Beast Boy smiling as Knowledge came out.

She wore a classic yellow dress with black heels. Her hair had been curled and her thick glasses framed her face. She took Beast Boy's arm as they headed out. As they arrived at dinner later on, he actually acted like a perfect gentleman.

"What would you like to eat?" he asked politely as they waited.

"Ohm, just some spaghetti." she said nervously.

As the evening went on, Knowledge was able to find an intelligent side too Beast Boy. As well as Beast Boy find a bit of wild in her. They went to go see a romance movie, which Beast Boy slept through in the corner of the seat. When they arrived back at the tower, he gave her a yellow rose and wished her a good night.

"Have you ever realized the different sides of Beast Boy?" asked Robin as him, Cyborg, and Jinx watched this.

"No." the other two said.

NEVERMORE

"I had the best time. We went for dinner and a movie and than he gave me a rose." said Knowledge happily.

"Raven where are you going?" asked Timid, shyly as Raven started walking to the mirror.

"I was going to get something to eat." said Raven with a yawn.

"Rae, can I go with him tomorrow?" asked Rude/ Lazy in wonder.

"You mean, you actually noticed everything?" asked Raven.

"Yes, I'm not that slow you know." she said angrily.

"WHATEVER!" said Raven stomping out angrily.

Anger looked from beyond her dark corner. She felt left out for some reason. Love appeared beside her with a grin. Anger just looked at her and continued starring.

"Feeling a little ignored, are we?" she asked with a grin.

"No." she said calmly, walking off.

**TO BE CONTINUED-**


	8. The Forbidden Room Of Beast Boy

**Funny Things Can Happen**

**Chapter 8**

**The Forbidden Room Of Beast Boy**

It was early and Beast Boy had locked his door to do some cleaning. So far, he had picked up a banana and almost puked at the smell. As he picked up the bottom of his bed and quickly swept everything out from under it, a knock came on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Beast Boy, holding the vacuum in difference mode.

"It's Raven." she said wondering why the door was locked.

"Who, When, and Where?" he asked opening the door.

"Nice boxers." she said in her monotone voice.

"Thank you. So. . ." he said in an annoying 'I'm waiting' tone.

"How do you know I didn't just come to talk?" she asked as she started starring at his room.

"Because, you have more emotions. Yes, I'm cleaning my room." he said noticing her looking around.

"Oh. It's Lazy and I guess whenever, she slept in my room last night." said Raven with a yawn.

"Didn't get much sleep." he said trying to start up a conversation.

"You would think she would go right to sleep, but she kept putting her feet by my nose, and at one point decided to kick me." she said, watching Beast Boy sorting, yes sorting, items and clothing.

Beast Boy pictured this in his mind, and had to suppress a laugh. He looked up, but Raven wasn't there. He went to close the door when Cyborg came running through it, making Beast Boy fall back into some old food, and other unknown things.

"Ewe." he said jumping up and looking at himself.

"Man you need a shower." said Cyborg looking at him.

"Why are you here?" asked Beast Boy rummaging through his closet.

**IN NEVERMORE**

"Can you please?" asked the purple cloaked figure.

"No, you can't pass." said Brave guarding the door.

"Why not?" she asked, wanting to get through.

"I'm under strict orders, not to let you out of here." said Brave sitting down.

"Whatever." said Affection turning on her heel and knocking over Rage.

"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" she yelled getting back up.

"So your going to ask Raven to have a chance with Best Boy?" she asked with a smile.

"Leave me out of this. You all have to much time on your hands." said Rage walking off angrily.

"I'll have to talk to her." said Affection walking off towards her.

**BATHROOM**

"I feel better now." said Beast Boy opening the door from a quick shower.

"Dude we need to talk." said Cyborg, pushing him back in the room.

"Dude, we just did. I said you can make your meat crap on the stove today and I'll use the oven.

"No, not that. I can't decide what to get Jinx for her Birthday. Should I get a necklace set or a dress?" he asked quickly.

"The necklace set. Clothes are only after knowing each other, dating wise, about a year." said Beast Boy opening up the door again.

"Thanks! Question, why did you take a shower, when yours till have to clean your room?" asked Cyborg.

"Dude, to be honest, I really don't know." said Beast Boy going in his room.

IN BEAST BOY'S ROOM

"Man how old is this?" he asked himself looking something that resembled pizza.

"My guess, around six months." came a voice from the slightly open door.

"Hey." said Beast Boy standing up and smiling.

"Cleaning." she said looking around.

"Yeah, so I hear your rooms a mess as well." he said jokingly.

"Yup, can't even find matching socks." she said showing her socks.

She was wearing black pants, sandals, an orange belt and shirt, a black jacket, some see through orange gloves. Her hair was flat with some orange and black clips. The colors reminded Beast Boy of fall or Halloween.

"So, want to go. I figured we could go sing Kareoke and go creep random people out." asked Beast Boy walking over to her.

"Sounds great." she said smiling and walking out the door with him.

**THE MALL**

They went to the kareoke bar and sang a number of songs. Beast Boy's idea of bothering random people was different than Lazy's. They went around hugging random people as they walked down the street. They stopped after a biker man winked at Beast Boy.

"That was hilarious, I've never seen you run so fast." laughed Lazy.

"Yes, now Raven is going to have that in her mind though." said Beast Boy looking creeped out.

"So, she might actually smile ad a whole for once. I can't. . . the guy did that, you should have seen your face." she was acting if possible as bad as Happy.

"Ok, laughing must stop." said Beast Boy.

It was silent for a while and then they both started laughing as they went into a diner. After the had a conley and some soda, they left talking about the woman who was chasing her husband for eating her chips. Something was going on when they got back to the tower. Jinx and Cyborg where throwing flowers off the roof, as Starfire and Robin avoided them.

"Hey Robin, what's going on?" asked Beast Boy.

"They found out we are a couple and are BEING ANNOYING!" yelled Robin as three flowers landed on his head.

"I wonder where they got all the flowers?" asked Lazy as she stood there.

"You guys are, LOAD THE FLOWERS!" yelled Beast Boy as he pulled himself and Lazy inside.

"Huh." said Lazy watching as over a hundred flowers fell on the couple outside.

As they reached the living room, Beast Boy and Lazy dived on the couch and turned on a movie. After an hour, the two had fallen asleep on the couch. Lazy was leaning on Beast Boy' s shoulder and his head was on hers. Jinx was the one to accidently wake them up. She had dropped a bowl of popcorn on the floor and the metal had made a bang.

"Huh, what?" asked Beast Boy jumping up.

"So tired." said Lazy, falling back over.

"Shhh." said Jinx and Cyborg, cleaning up the popcorn mess.

"Is Jinx staying over or something?" whispered Beast Boy.

"She got kicked out f the HIVE for hanging out with us." said Cyborg, fighting down a smile.

"Tomorrow we need to talk to Robin. Starfire said I could stay in her room tonight." said Jinx, pouring some Kool-aid.

"I would have never thought you the kool-aid type." said Beast Boy.

". . . It's hot out." she said drinking her drink.

"Don't you have to return your date, it's almost one in the morning." said Cyborg.

"WHAT! Why didn't you wake us up?" asked Beast Boy running over to Lazy.

"SHHH!" said the couple.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

"Stupid door, just open." said Beast Boy starring at the door.

Lazy was slung over his shoulder, due to the fact she was so tired. The door opened and an angry Raven glared at him. Beast Boy almost dropped Lazy when he saw the glare he was getting from Raven.

"Where have you been?" asked Raven, fuming as Beast Boy and Lazy entered the room.

"We fell asleep watching a movie." said Beast Boy, putting Lazy on the bed.

"Ok, good night." said Raven pushing Beast Boy out of the room and slamming the door.

"How rude." said Beast Boy stomping off.

**IN NEVERMORE**

"Good Night, Lazy bum." said Raven about to leave.

"Raven." said an angered voice as the red cloaked her stomped in front of her.

"Yes Rage." said Raven a bit happy at the fact it was her.

"Everyone has had time with Beast Boy. . . I wan't to have my time share with him." she said pulling her cloak back.

"You can't be serious. . ." said Raven in shock.

"I don't think it's fair that everyone else got to go." she said looking too the side.

"Your supposed to hate everyone. . ." said Raven falling into a sitting position.

"So. . . just because I'm anger, doesn't mean I don't want fun. I may be the symbol of all anger and evil, but I still like attention." she said her voice, slightly changing at the end.

Raven sat dumb struck for a second. She was thinking of what Love had told her earlier, before shaking her head. Causing some moans from other sleeping emotions. She looked at Anger and blinked.

"Fine. . . Just no destruction of any kind." said Raven standing up.

". . . Ok, no destruction, killing, maiming of any kind, got it. It will be a major improvement to being cramped up in here all this time. One day, is better than nothing I guess." said Anger, a slight tone of happiness in her voice.

"What's my mind coming too?" asked Raven walking out.

"DAMN! Even Rage get's to go out with him. Now this is just wrong, I should have been able to go out with him before her at least." said Love, sitting in the corned, hitting her head on a rock.

**RAVEN'S ROOM**

"Stupid emotions. . . annoying me. . . Even Rage wants. . . trying to get me too think I'm in love with the green fool. . . . He is kind of cute though, and funny, and charming. STOP THINKING THAT WAY!" yelled Raven at herself.

Beast Boy stood out side her door with a cup of tea, hearing every word. He smiled slyly and laughed. Just as he was about to burst into a cartoonish chuckle. Raven opened the door and looked at him.

"Ohm. . . Tea?" he said with a smile.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED-**

Thanks for the Reviews!

**Chibi Scooby:**

Oh soon, my friend, very soon! evil laughter Ohm ignore that last part. . .

**lunarangel:**

Thanks, Brave and Timid where alot of sun to write.

**Slach Domans:**

Thanks Muchers!

**gohon ssj4:**

Thanks! Oh she'll be coming out and yeah, I wonder what I'll make them do.

**warprince2000:**

Thanks

**Teleportal:**

Yes, Anger is after Lazy. But I don't think even Raven would allow Love/Lust to hang out with Beast Boy, due to the face that she's already tried possessing her over Beast Boy. But maybe it would be a good experience. Lust and Love are one in the same. Commonly called Affection. As for Jinx, possibly, I'm not sure yet. Eventually the HIVE will most likely end, and Jinx might just be one of the first to leave.

**Regrem Erutaerc:**

Thanks Much! Yeah, I like calling her Lazy, for some reason I hate to word rude. I thought Wisdom and Knowledge where one in the same. Thanks Much, it would be greatly appreciated, my Spell Check, sucks monkey doo.

**stormcloud-23:**

Thanks!

**BrianDarksoul:**

Thanks, I have to put myself in each others mind. Some are very weird, but I'm an analyst, so I can examen personalities and stuff, after one meeting or hearing them speak. Yes Rage is a little touchy. But, we love her all the same.

So far, for some of the emotions. I think they enjoy running in Beast Boy's room, out of humor. Maybe they just want to see how messy things really are. I was thinking of doing something later in the chapter involving past characters. Lol! From what I've seen in the HIVE episodes is that she is kind of the more bossy one. That and Gizmo has a crush on her and Mammoth doesn't know what to do. Thanks again!

**Fuzen Ninja:**

Thanks and yeah, I had to put that in there. Brave seems like the type that would more enjoy Lazy's company, as well as Affections. Thanks much and yeah, spelling is not my best skill.

**DVS:**

OMG! Thats almost exactly what I was thinking.

RAGE: YES! Hurry up with the next chapter. . .

BRAVE: I. . .

RAGE: Shut up and mind you own damn buissness


	9. Dancing Fever

**Funny Things Can Happen**

**Chapter 9**

**Dancing Fever**

Beast Boy sat in the kitchen, reading a book he found on the couch. It was actually a bit interesting, it was a normal book on fairy tails, but he was watching to make sure no mishaps happened with this book. (In Teen Titans: Raven's Secret, Jinx and her sent the titans into a fairy tail world. . . Real book I read it this morning) Raven came in and sat next to him.

"Morning." he said quickly putting the book on the counter.

"Good Morning, ohm. . . can you. . . take Rage out?" she asked, knowing that he must be annoyed.

"Sure." he said drinking some milk.

"How can you stand them, all switching off?" she asked for no reason.

"Ohm. . . I-I. . . Oh. . . HEY JINX!" he yelled waving to the pink haired girl as she jumped on the sofa.

"So waiting to talk to Robin?" asked Raven looking at her.

"And Cyborg to get out of the shower." she said falling asleep on the couch.

"Why are we up at 4:00 in the morning?" asked Cyborg walking in.

**NOON-**

Anger sat in Raven's room, looking around. She wanted to blow something up. 'Maybe he forgot. It's not like I'm one of the more important emotions.' She wore a red dress that strapped around the neck, black high heels, and a red star necklace. A knock came at the door, she hurried to the door and opened it.

"Sorry, Robin wanted training, extra time."said Beast Boy with a nervous smile.

She didn't really say anything, she looked at him. He was wearing a tux of some sort. A smile burned across his face, and she slightly smiled. He dug around in his pocket a second and pulled out some tickets.

"I figured we could go dancing and catch a bite to eat." he said.

Anger blinked and eyes went a bit wide. She had never even attempted dancing before. She figured this was one of the butt biter things, that Wisdom always talked about. She was about to say no, but thought again, could Beast Boy dance? She remembered seeing him dance again, maybe she could just copy him.

"I don't know how to dance." she said angrily.

"I'll teach you." he said offering his arm, she took it and they headed out.

**NEVERMORE**

"She better not harm him." said Raven, sitting on a fluffy cloud.

"What about the other people?" asked Happy skipping around and picking flowers in the grass.

"That's what I said, she better not harm them." said Raven.

"Ok." said Happy rolling her eyes and laughing.

"Ok, Happy, what did you want to talk about?" asked Raven, tasting the cloud, it tasted like cotton candy.

"I didn't she did." said Happy pointing to Wisdom coming up by Raven.

"What is it." she asked looking at her Wisdom.

"I think, that you like Beast Boy more than just a friend." said Wisdom, sitting next to Raven.

"Oh really?" asked Raven looking at her, "Prove it."

"Every one of your emotions, wanted to go out, including Anger." said Wisdom with a smile.

"So, she just wanted to get out." said Raven, feeling a strange feeling over come her, "LOVE, WHAT ARE YOU UP TO?" she yelled at her purple counterpart.

"Nothing, I'm sitting here, talking to myself." she said with a smile.

"Could it be your heart, and not your mind?" asked Wisdom with a smile.

". . . What?" asked Raven, noticing Love was now watching her intently.

"Let me have a chance with Beast Boy, and see if I find any feelings." said Wisdom with a smile.

"I guess so. . . Why not, everyone else got a chance. You'll be the last." said Raven, neither her or Wisdom noticed Love throttling Brave as she walked by.

"I didn't get a chance." said Love, oblivious to Brave gasping for air.

"You. . . are. . . so. . . dead. . ." said Brave kicking her hard in the gut.

"Oww, what was that for?" asked Love gasping for air.

"You where choking me. ' said Brave, rubbing her neck.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know I was." said Love with a caring smile.

"Ok, just try not to do it. . . EVER!" said Brave walking off towards Timid.

**DANCE CLUB**

Beast Boy and Anger where currently the center of attention. For more than one reason. One was because it was like seeing Raven and Beast Boy on a date, that maybe why some looked happy and other disappointed. Two was because it was two of the most known Teen Titans. Three, Anger was dancing like a mad woman, and Beast Boy like he was crazy. Most people where amused, than others.

"This is. . . . fun." said Anger with a small smile.

"I'm glade your having fun." he said, taking her hand and spinning her around.

Her eyes went wide and she let out a small smile. Only one couple did not find that cute. A certain blonde haired, blue eyed, brat and her new boyfriend. She watched them having fun and laughing. She looked at her boyfriend as he blew his nose in his napkin. She crinkled her nose angrily.

"That's it where through." she said, throwing her drink in his face.

"But, Kitten Face. . . Hello there." said Adonis looking at another girl in the corner.

"That's the last time I ever date a former in mate." said Kitten stomping away, as she did, she bumped into a certain green titan.

"Oh, Sorry." he said as he and Anger continued dancing away, now people had started cheering them on.

"That's the kind of boyfriend I need, Oh BEASTIE POO!" she said loudly.

Anger and Beast Boy heard nothing, do to the fact they where leaving happily. Kitten stomped after them. She always got what she wanted, and she was going to get Beast Boy.

"So where are we going now?" asked Anger.

"I figured we could go out to eat. How's pizza sound?" asked Beast Boy.

"Sounds okay." said Anger taking Beast Boy's arm.

**AT THE PIZZA PLACE**

"I'm glade Robin let you join, if he hadn't I don't know what I would have dome." said Cyborg as he and Jinx shared a milk shake.

"Me too." said Jinx as they leaned into kiss.

"Hey guys." said Beast Boy sitting in a table next to them.

Cyborg glared at him, earning a glare from Anger back. He looked away, fearing anger, more than Raven, thats for sure. Him and Jinx continued their talk as an angry Kitten stomped in.

"Isn't she supposed to be in jail?" asked Jinx in a whisper.

"Yeah, maybe she broke out." whispered Cyborg.

"They let her out on good behavior." said Beast Boy and Anger.

"It's a good thing Robin isn't here." said Anger.

**AN HOUR LATER**

They where walking out of the Pizza place laughing. Kitten had gone insane, as usual. She had said she would take over the city "The usual" Cyborg had said. As they where leaving a question formed in Beast Boy's mind.

"Hey Anger, what happened to Kitten?" he pondered.

"She must have got a little tied up." said Anger, hiding an evil smirk.

Kitten was tied and gagged on the top of a flag pole a black away. I guess that trip to the bathroom was a little bit more than that. Beast Boy had wondered why she was gone so long.

TITAN TOWER

Starfire and Robin lay sleeping on the couch. Robin had one arm around Starfire and the other was being used as his pillow. The TV had gone off after the movie was over. So a frizzling screen fuzzed away as the couple happily slept.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Jinx, and Anger all came in the house to see this. There was a chorus of 'how cute' and Cyborg got a camera. They quickly took a picture of the couple and went to his room. It was late and people where getting tired. Jinx put a blanket over the couple, but tripped and fell due to a piece of paper. Cyborg had caught her, but he had fallen too.

". . . Thanks for the evening. . . I'm going to save Raven time. . . she's going to ask you to go out with Wisdom next, because Wisdom announced she was asking today. . . Thanks, again." said Anger going in Raven's room.

"Okay, that gives me a bit of time." said Beast Boy running off to his room.

**TO BE CONTINUED-**

I don't want to reply to all the reviews, because my right hand is in a cast right now and now that thats feeling better, I have extreme sun burn

Thanks for all the reviews


	10. Scrapebooks and Swimming

Sorry It's a bit shorter than the rest. . .

* * *

**Funny Things Can Happen**

**Chapter 10**

**Scrapbooks and Swimming**

Jinx sat on the sofa thinking of what to do today. Beast Boy and Raven had talked about Wisdom, and he was taking her out tomorrow. It was early morning right now. Robin turned on the news.

"Today's weather should be 70 degrees this morning and reaching a high of 98 degrees this afternoon." announce the weather guy.

"Oh joy." said Raven sitting at the kitchen counter, drinking tea, and eating toast.

"Sounds like a perfect day for a trip to the beach." said Beast Boy happily.

"Thats a splendid idea friend." said Starfire with a smile.

"I just got a new swimsuit." said Jinx happily.

"We can go this afternoon, it would be a nice day off." said Robin smiling.

"So what do we do for the next two hours?" asked Cyborg.

"Oh." they all said at once.

"I know, why don't we start a scrape book with all the pictures we have." said Starfire with a smile.

"That's a great idea Star." said Robin, going over to the computer and printing out the pictures.

"I'll go get the camera." said Cyborg going downstairs.

"Don't forget that machine, for binding or something." said Jinx as he left.

"I have some decorations for books in my room." said Beast Boy heading to got get them.

"If he can find them." said Robin.

"I have some spare paper." said Raven standing up and walking to go get it.

"I have some glitter and some Tamaranian decorations." said Star running off to her room happily.

**AN HOUR LATER**

"This was actually a good idea." said Raven with a slight smile as she glued on a picture of her and Beast Boy with a giant chicken.

"Hey Rae remember that time we all got split up in the universe, and we all landed on that planet?" asked Beast Boy, smiling a picture he was holding.

"Yeah." she said thinking back.

"Remember the cute copy things and how you where enjoying there company with a smile as they fed you." said Beast Boy as Robin and the others started looking at the picture.

"I was not, I was being polite. But why?" she asked, a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh Raven you look so cute with all those cute creatures around you." said Starfire with a giggle.

"WHAT! Beast Boy destroy that picture." said Raven glaring at him.

"No, I think I'll put it in the front of my book." he said smiling.

"You should run." said Raven standing up calmly.

"I think. . . I will." he said running off like a cheetah with the picture clasped in his jaws.

"Dang. He actually thought to take it with him." she said flying after him.

"I'll give you the photo after you come to the beach with us." he said with a smile, holding it tightly in his hand.

"No. You wont catch me swimming in a swimsuit, for a very long time." she said calmly.

**AT THE BEACH**

"You where right that was a long time." said Beast Boy smiling.

"Shut up. . . stop looking at me." said Raven wearing her swimsuit and hiding in the shade.

"After you come swimming with me." he said grabbing her hand and pulling her in the water.

"I hate you." she said angrily.

"That's nice." he said smiling happily.

"Cyborg, put me down." giggled Jinx as Cyborg had her over his shoulder.

She had worn a light pink two piece bathing suite with black stars on it. Her hair was in its normal pig tails, but where more limp, due to the water. Raven wore her dark one and was not to happy about it. Jinx and Starfire had forced her to wear it against her will. Starfire was wearing a purple bikini with butterflies on it. It was also the first time, they had ever seen Starfire's hair up.

"Why should I." said Cyborg smiling as he ran into the water with Jinx.

"Hey Star, want to play beach ball tag?" asked Robin with a smile as he held up a bright beach ball.

"Sure, how do you play?" she asked with a smile.

After explaining what to do, everyone elected Robin it. Raven was even talked into playing, which was rare. Robin managed to tag Jinx first who in turn tagged Beast Boy, who got Cyborg, who got Raven, who got Robin, who got Starfire, who got Jinx, and got Robin again. This was after hitting other people in the water, including an ill tempered teenaged girl who had some serious issues to work out.

"Beast Boy, I can't believe you hit her." said Cyborg laughing.

"She was close behind you. You ducked and it flew and hit her, heck I was actually afraid of her." he said laughing.

"Yeah, besides Robin is the one who hit her the second time." said Jinx with a smile.

"It was an accident, I was aiming for Raven. Beast Boy bumped into her under water and it flew past her head. Then the it hit that girl, and she popped are ball." said Robin looking a bit shocked.

"Then remember what you did. You ran away." said Raven smiling as Robin hid his face.

"I was slightly scared. Besides you all ran too." said Robin in deference.

"That is because we where afraid you had peed in the water." said Starfire with a smile as the rest laughed.

"I did not." said Robin, his face tinted red.

"It was warm after you left, and we panicked." said Cyborg laughing.

"So any idea, what your going to do with Wisdom tomorrow night?" asked Raven in wonder.

"I have a small idea, that I'll have to think about later tonight." said Beast Boy as they went past a familiar old volcano spread.

They stopped for a few minutes and looked at it, there was silence. Jinx didn't know why and looked around. She was about to ask, when a rock fell on her foot. She looked at Cyborg angrily, who had no idea why. They walked away following Cyborg close behind, Beast Boy took a last glance at it and continued on, walking next to Raven.

**AT TERA'S RESTING PLACE**

The statue stood frozen in stone, of one of the teen titans. The plate stood there silent and alone. The only sound that could be heard where the sound of mice running around, and even then it was silent. A bat hung from the ceiling but flew away after a small noise was heard and a crack in the statue appeared, letting a bit of yellow light out.

**TO BE CONTINUED-**

Bad Sun burn is evil, any how. . . I have played Beach Ball tag and it rocks. Except you can sometimes get bloody noses if your not careful.

_**Regrem Erutaerc:**_

Thanks much! I'm working on what to do with Wisdom at the moment, I must use self happenings for that. I think I have it! I know what to do, yay!

**_Chibi Scooby:_**

Thanks, and, yeas comas are powerful!


	11. Dates, Dates, Dates

**Funny Things Can Happen**

**Chapter 11**

**Dates, Dates, Dates**

It was mid-afternoon the next day and Raven sat on the couch reading. She looked up from her book to look at Beast Boy as he played video games. She looked back down at her book when went to turn.

"I know your not reading." he said, turning to look at her.

"How so?" asked Raven in wonder.

"One, your eyes have been still for the longest time and two, your holding the book upside down." said Beast Boy smiling as he turned off the game.

"Ok." she said putting the book down.

"I don't always miss everything, you know." he said with a smile.

"Do you always have to smile?" she asked sitting up.

"Do you always have to frown?" he asked, his smile fading.

"Do you always have to talk?" she said angrily.

"Do you always have to be so. . . so dark?" he asked, they where both looking angrily at each other.

They faces went back to calm and a red flush over each of their faces. They hadn't noticed how close the had gotten. Their noses where two millimeters apart. For some reason unknown to them, Raven and Beast Boy got even closer. Before they knew it, they had their eyes closed and mouth only a millimeter apart when.

_CLANG!_

The two teens looked up, they saw nothing but red hair flow behind the counter. The bowl of fruit spun around with a banana still in the bowl. The rest of the content was all over the floor.

"Starfire?" asked Raven as her and Beast Boy walked over to around the counter.

Apparently Raven and Beast Boy where not the only ones about to do something. But there's was more mild than Robin and Starfire's little scene. Robin's shirt was undone and Starfire was flattening out her skirt.

"Ohm, we where. . ." Starfire trailed off.

"You couldn't go in your rooms?" asked Beast Boy, suppressing a laugh.

"Ohm. . . Where going to go." said Robin as him and Starfire ran down the hallway.

"So. . ." said Raven a small red appearing on her face.

"Yeah so. . ." said Beast Boy, getting closer to Raven.

"Ohm. . . your late for your date with Wisdom." said Raven, she said walking towards her room.

"Damn, I was so close." said Beast Boy angrily.

"Hey, watch the language." said Robin getting something to eat.

"You should talk." said Beast Boy gaping at him.

". . . Good point." said Robin, leaving the room.

**AN HOUR LATER**

"I've never been to a concert before." said Wisdom as they arrived front row of the concert.

"You'll love it, they rock." said Beast Boy smiling.

"I can tell, this place is packed. How many can it fit?" asked Wisdom looking around.

"Ohm, I don't know about a thousand." he said with a shrug.

"What are they called?" asked Wisdom, watching as four girls and two boys came on stage.

"The Animals, they rock. Nightmare is one of the top guitarists out there and Acid is the top drummer in the country. Zodiac and the is an awesome singer, and so are the rest." said Beast Boy smiling at her.

"This should be interesting then. I've only listened to classic music and chants. They do tend to get boring." said Wisdom with a smile, as Beast Boy put his arm around her.

**IN NEVERMORE**

"Love, I don't think this is a good idea." said Timid, biting her nails.

"You don't have to do anything really. Just distract Brave, long enough for me to leave, and come back. As soon as you see Wisdom come back in, distract Brave again, so I can get in, before Raven can get out." said Lone rubbing her hands together.

"I don't know, it's a very bad thing where doing. . ." Timid was cut off as Love put her hand over Timid's mouth.

"Knowledge is coming." said Love taking her hand off Timid's mouth.

**BEAST BOY AND WISDOM**

That was fun, I liked the concert, I think punk rock is kind of cool. Her and Beast Boy where outside Raven's room, they could hear someone leaning against the door. As Wisdom went in, 'Raven' came out, fixing her robes.

"Beast Boy?" she said grabbing his hand.

"Yeah Rae?" he asked looking at her with a smile.

"Ohm, tomorrow can we go ice skating?" she asked with a smile.

"Sure thing, see you later Rae." he said walking off.

She went back into 'her' room. Love, quickly changed back into her outfit and hung up Raven's. She say a hand with grey clad material hand signal for her to hurry. Love, quickly put a note on Raven's bed and ran into the mirror.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

"What's this?" asked Raven opening the note, a few seconds later, her face was a bit red.

**OUTSIDE TRAINING ROOM**

"Cyborg, when do you want me to stop?" she asked in wonder.

"In a few minutes, not yet." his reply came, a little out of breath.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"No, just keep it coming." he said, in a gasp.

"What the heck are they doing?" asked Beast Boy as him and Robin listened outside the door.

"I don't think we should be doing this." said Jinx in a gasp.

"It's okay, I can take it. Just jump on." he said breathing heavy.

"I don't want to know what their doing." said Robin, listening closely.

"I'm afraid, what if I jinx you on accident." said Jinx moaning.

"You wont, just jump on, I wont get hurt. It's not like your heavy or anything." he said moaning.

"Did I hurt you, did I jinx you." said Jinx than screamed a bit.

Robin and Beast Boy ran in to see. Cyborg on the ground, putting on his arm with a pillar of stones on the ground. Jinx ran off from on top of them and over to Cyborg. Beast Boy and Robin blushed while leaving the couple as they weight trained.

"That was unusual." said Robin.

"Let's never assume again." said Beast Boy, scratching his head.

"Agreed." said Robin shaking Beast Boy's hand.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Flying Green Flamingo:_

It's okay, breath. . . Thanks, and I want to update sooner. As you can see Love has already set herself up with him. Isn't

_Chibi Scooby:_

It's okay, calm down. Thanks, and I don't think its annoying.

_Regrem Erutaerc:_

Don't worry I have to add more Humor and stuff in it. Trust me, I don't like BB/Tera at all. It's to strengthen BB and Rae's relationship. She won't be coming back for a while.

_ILUVBBRAE:_

Thank you!

_nibbles:_

Thanks, maybe, but its only to add intensity, NO BBTera thing, I don't like them as a couple, friends, possibly, romantic, HELL NO!

_warprince2000:_

Thanks :D


	12. Happy Blorthog!

**Funny Things Can Happen**

**Chapter 12**

**Happy Blorthog**

It was early in the morning and Raven thought she would be the only one up, boy was she wrong. Cyborg and Beast Boy sat in the kitchen and Jinx was wrapping boxes. Beast Boy and Cyborg where making all sorts of food. Raven looked at the date book. Today was Blorthog day on Starfire's planet.

"It's a good thing I bought those presents a week ago. Even better, I bought an extra present that Jinx will like." said Raven going to sit by the counter.

"Hey Rae, your up early." said Beast Boy getting the soy milk.

"I'm not the only one apparently." she said with a small smile.

"Last year Starfire surprised us. So now where doing this to show our part." said Cyborg, scrambling eggs.

"Do you think Robin remembered?" asked Jinx from on the couch.

"Please, if we did. He would have been done shopping a while ago." Said Beast Boy smiling.

At that point Robin came through the door holding wrapped boxes. He put them on the coffee table and plopped down on the couch. He looked out of breath and the presents where badly wrapped.

"Last minute shopping." said Raven, turning towards him.

"I-I forgot. . . today. . . was Blorthog day." said Robin taking a breath.

"Well at least Starfire's not up yet." said Cyborg as he put some things in the oven.

"Wait, I hear wind chimes." said Beast Boy.

The room was silent and wind chimes could be heard coming closer. They all got ready for Starfire to run in. As she opened the door with a big smile. Her smile got even bigger seeing everyone had participated.

"Oh friends, you have decided to celebrate Blorthog day." said Starfire happily floating in with boxes.

**THAT AFTERNOON**

"Here's the question. How did it turn to this from celebrating Blorthog Day?" asked Raven and Robin sat down with the bottle.

"I think it was Jinx who said 'Why don't we play spin the bottle?'" said Beast Boy, sitting in a bean bag.

"Then we can play, that game of truth next." said Starfire happily.

"Truth or Dare, or are you taking about 20 Questions?" asked Raven.

"I call an annual sleep over." said Jinx, who Raven and Starfire looked at, "ending at 3:00." she said smiling.

"No, Just Truth." said Starfire as Robing played with the bottle.

"Star, you know how to play right?" asked Robin looking.

"Yes, on my planet, we play a kissing game called Spin the Snoogerdwarf." she said smiling.

"I don't want to know what a Snoogdarf thing is." said Cyborg.

"Ok, can I spin the bottle. Oh and remember the hand thing if its guy/guy or girl/girl." said Robin as he spun the bottle, it landed on Starfire.

After about 20 minutes, the game got boring. They all decided that they could go for a pizza right now. They guys all went, why it took three guys to go get four pizza's we may never know. The girls where all in the kitchen talking.

"One of these night we should have an all girl, and send the guys out." said Jinx getting a soda.

"That actually sounds like a good idea." said Raven, a slight smile.

"That would be most wondrous. We could sleep on the floor, tell ghost tales, and do all sorts of things." said Starfire happily.

"Sometime soon. Maybe in a few weeks, it would take the guys a while to arrange a stay at their friends." said Jinx spinning on the chair.

"That sounds like a reasonable idea." said Raven as the door burst open to reveal the boys and the pizza.

"OKay I'll go first. Friend, Jinx what's your favorite color?" asked Starfire taking some pizza.

"Purple. Okay Raven. Why do you keep your hair so short?" asked Jinx, this question had obviously been bugging her for some time.

Raven had never really thought about that, "I really don't know, I guess to keep it out of my face. Beast Boy what is your true feeling about. . ." she was cut off by the alarm going off.

"Looks like Gizmo and Mammoth are robbing a bank. Jinx we understand if you don't want to fight them." said Robing as the rest looked at her.

"No I can fight them." she said closing her eyes.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Ready to go?" asked Beast Boy outside Raven's room.

"Yeah." said Raven coming out smiling.

"To be honest, I don't know how to ice skate." said Beast Boy rubbing the back of his head shyly.

"Neither do I." said Raven as they headed off smiling.

As they arrived at the ice rink, Beast Boy got his skate stuck on a hook before making it in the rink itself. It took a few minutes, but they managed to make it on the ice in one piece. To bad it didn't last long, a few minutes after being on the ice, both fell on their butts in the middle of the rink.

"I guess it's not like roller blazing as much as I thought." said Beast Boy as he laid flat on the ice.

Raven tried helping him up, but they ended up skating on the ice in a crouched position. After a while they where skating pretty well on the ice. After catching a bite to eat and more ice falling and frozen butts, they headed to a stream. Raven sat on a swing being pushed over the stream.

She had never done this before, even as a small child. Being pushed on a swing was a new feeling. After a bit, they where both sitting on the swing swinging together. Before either knew it, they kissed briefly and went back to swinging. Raven was glade the dark hid her blush.

Soon after returning to the island the two sat on the rocks. They started talking about more private things. Raven had thought of asking why he asked her out, but decided against it. The two started to have a slight make out session by the ocean.

"They are kissing, friend Raven and Beast Boy are enjoying the joy of saliva passing." said Starfire watching with a telescope.

"Let me see." said Cyborg running to look at it.

"Must you call it saliva passing?" asked Jinx in wonder.

"I think it's cute." said Robing kissing Starfire.

"You would." said the two looking at the beach as they all looked off the balcony.

"Do you think they know we can see them?" asked Beast Boy as his head rested on Raven's.

"Not the slightest clue." said Raven her head on Beast Boy's shoulder.

The two laughed a bit. Beast Boy put his arm around her shoulder. They sat there enjoying each others company. Beast Boy looked at Raven, noticing that her clothes where not their usual color. It took a few minutes, but they where white and vivid in the darkness.

"Beast Boy. . ." said Raven noticing herself too.

"Your clothes, they changed." he said in a curious tone.

". . . I-I love you." she said out of no where.

Beast Boy looked up at her, a large smile on his face, "I love you."

They held each other in a loving embrace, watching the waves crash on the shore. Raven laughed as Beast BOy got hit by a lot of water. He could only smile, and pull of a starfish on his head. Nether aware of a limp figure coming towards them in the dark. It's hair flowing around it.

"Wait a minute, who's that?" asked Jinx, turning the telescope a bit.

"Oh my, god." said Robin dropping the bowl of popcorn he had just made.

"Ahh, it's. . ." said Cyborg, eyes wide.

"It's Terra." said Starfire, watching the figure come towards the doors.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

My Sunburn is gone, YAY! I just noticed I have a huge date book on the wall. . . I'm going to take it down now. . .

Coolgilrc:

Thanks, but as you can see, we've added a little more drama.

billy:

No, but she'll try.

Regrem Erutaerc:

I know, but I was having a bit of trouble with it. It will soon be lighter, trust me. . .

gohon ssj4:

That was Rude/ Lazy or Anger. . .

DVS:

Thanks :D

fernnu:

Thank you so much!

nibbles:

Thanks, glade you found it funny, I love writing humor, heck I can't even write a horror without comedy. I base it on my real life situations, most of it. It's dying down, thanks for the concern.

Savi:

Yeah, Love is reckless too. Because she represents; true love, blind love, reckless for love, etc. Hey, she's not my favorite either. She's actually going to help a lot. Also add a lot of humor. I hope they have a fifth season. That would be cool if they had a movie. I'm just fearful they will kill off Raven, like they did in the comics.

Teleportal:

You get it now don't you.

Flying Green Flamingo:

Sorry about no Love, I got this idea from my friends love life. Except Love was like me, and did the note thing. Except I didn't pretend to be her.

warprince2000:

Thanks. . .

satusimpson:

Thanks, lol. You have an alter ego too, mine isn't allowed near the keyboard.

Professional Drama Queen:

Thanks Much :D

Flora:

I am, its not over yet. . .

pink-paperclip:

Thanks and Sorry for the wait. . .


	13. Terra's Return and The Plan

**Funny Things Can Happen**

**Chapter 13**

**Terra's Return**

All titan's sat in the kitchen looking at Terra. Beast Boy had his arm around Raven and they where the first to start talking out of the silent group. Well Raven really was, then Beast Boy.

"How did you finally get out?" she asked her eyes wide.

"I don't know, it just started cracking and I found myself on the ground." she said eating.

"How long where you in there, awake, while it cracked?" asked Beast Boy, holding Raven closer.

"Two days." she said watching the couple, "I like the new look, the color looks nice on you."

". . . Thanks." said Raven not sure to trust this statement.

"Oh friend, if we would have known, we would have rushed there at once." said Starfire, hugging Terra.

"I'm Jinx. Cyborg's girlfriend and a newer Titan." said Jinx extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you." said Terra shaking her hand quickly.

"Ohm Starfire and Robin are officially a couple." said Cyborg smiling.

"It's about time. So what else have I missed?" asked Terra, looking at the living room.

"Nothing much, the East Side Titans. Slade's Return, A demon trying to destroy earth, Slade finally gone, and Raven and BB's first Date. That's about it." said Cyborg.

"Who are the East Titan's?" asked Terra, very curiously.

"Aqualad, Mas y Menos', Bumblebee, and Speedy." said Starfire with a smile.

"Come again." she said confused.

**NEXT MORNING**

Beast Boy and Raven had decided to go out for breakfast instead of eating in. Raven was not very comfortable about Terra being back. She was about to tell Beast Boy this when a certain blue clothed, water man came running in the store and crashed into their table.

"Ohm, Aqualad?" asked Beast Boy as him and Raven jumped up.

"Sorry. I have to get food for the rest of the East Titans. Were out of food and their hungry. Some how I got wheeled into getting food. Bumblebee won't cook anything anyways. She wants us to shop with her." said Aqualad as he stood in line.

"Maybe she needs another girl to hang around." said Beast Boy getting an idea.

**LATER**

"That's a very clever plan. But how are we going to go through with this?" asked Raven as her and Beast Boy walked hand in hand down the road.

"Maybe we can introduce them and make it look like an accident." said Beast Boy noticing people watching them.

"How. . . . I got an idea. What if a disaster in between both our areas where to occur?" said Raven with a grin.

"What do you mean. . . oh, I get it." said Beast Boy, neither where aware of two figures following them from the shadows.

"So, moving away from the subject right now, what should we do?" asked Raven as they walked into the Rosebud Cafe.

**AT THE TOWER**

Starfire and Robin sat on the roof having a picnic. They had wanted to have a picnic on the grounds, but Jinx and Cyborg had beat them too it. The other side was an option, but when they where going to the other side, Terra was sitting there. She looked upset so Starfire suggested the roof.

"They roof was a great idea, no one can bother us." said Robin as him and Starfire lay on the blanket.

"I also think it has something to do with you locking the door." said Starfire, her head on Robin's chest.

"Yeah, I figured we could have more privacy then the others." said Robin smiling as he muttered, "suckers."

"Where, I love those candies on a stick. Especially the stick." said Starfire jumping up.

"I was saying that I forgot them." said Robin sitting up.

"Then we shall go get them. I'm sure friend, Beast Boy will have some in his room." said Starfire jumping up.

"You actually want to go in that disaster area?" asked Robin as they ran down the stairs.

**ON THE LAWN**

"Cyborg." Jinx giggled as he kissed her neck.

The two where making an attempt at a romantic picnic when the sky turned black. They jumped up, they could hear the alarms go off inside. Time King had returned, but there was more than one person up there. Terra came running from around the building when she heard the alarms. Jinx noticed she had been crying, she wanted to ask, but now wasn't the time.

"Titan's where is Raven and Beast Boy?" asked Robin as they all took battle stance.

"Coming right now." said Jinx pointing out two flying figures.

The Green hawk landed next to Cyborg and turned into his normal human. Raven came down soon after, standing in between Terra and Jinx. Before they could even start to fight the ball of flame and vines came, except this time only vines. The vines wrapped around the time king. The other figure was of a girl clocked in dark colors. Her long black hair up in a long pony tail. The titans stared as the source of the vines could be seen from the rocks below them.

"Who's she?" asked Terra looking down as the figure waved happily.

"I have no clue." said Robin still getting ready in his battle stance.

"Dusty, help me." yelled the man called Time King.

The girl, Dusty, was tall thin, and frail looking. her roots where that of purplish red, and she wore a battle uniform. Not like the titan's but that of a different era. The titan's quickly moved to block the woman from the man. Cyborg took out his cannon.

"Stop right there. Who are you people?" he asked powering up.

The girl said no words, her moth had a metal plate bolted onto it. She touched Cyborg's metal arm and it rusted badly. Cyborg's eyes went wide and he backed away. His metal was water proof, heat proof, and pretty much indestructible and right before his eyes, it had rusted.

"Oh my, rust." said Robin looking at her.

"Oh my goodness look at the ground." said Starfire pointing below the moving woman.

"Holy. . ." said Beast Boy in shock, as soon as her foot touched the ground the spot died.

"Azarath Metrion Zenthos." said Raven as she sent a blast.

The girl fell on the ground, but she got up quickly after wards. Terra sent a blast of rocks at her, but as soon as her hand touched the rocks, they crumbled into pebbles. Robin shot one of his bombs at her, but it just fizzled and fell to the ground. A huge fireball came flying at her. Just as Starfire sent a blast at her. The combination must have done something, because they girl tried to scream in pain. She ran back the the time whole.

"Where did that come from?" asked Beast boy turning around.

When the rest turned around they came face-to-face with the two people who had fought the Time King before. One was a girl around Starfire's hight with shoulder length red and brown hair. Her eyes where bright red with eye shadow to match. Her lipstick was a dark blood red and her tan skin gave the appearance of heat. She seamed to have a red glow, as she wore a red battle outfit with crimson ribbons wrapped around it. She wore an emotion less face and her eyes just starred.

The other looked more native american. Her eyes where green and her hair long and black. She wore earth toned battle uniform and a rope of feathers on her head. Her ears where slightly pointed like Beast Boy's. She smiled and waved happily.

"Who are you two?" asked Cyborg looking at them.

"Your captive is getting away." pointed the fire one, he finger less glove starting to burn.

Robin looked but it was too late, the Time King jumped into the portal. He was getting frustrated with this person. Beast Boy tapped his shoulder and he looked back to see the girl completely engulfed in flames as she disappeared. The vine one was encased in vines. A few seconds later the vines dropped to the ground with no one inside.

"What the Hell is going on!" yelled Beast Boy starring around him.

The rest seemed to be just as confused as him, if not more. Robin was starring at the ground, where the girls had been. 'Who where they?' he thought as the shadow of Starfire, stood next to him. He looked at her, she had worry on her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Robin.

"I got a troubled feeling from the fire girl. Like she was trying to tell us something else without speaking. I have a feeling their trying to protect us from something." said Starfire looking at Robin.

"Maybe your right Star, maybe there's something else. Something bigger that we think." he said picking up a part of the flaming ribbon the girl had left behind.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"You know I think we should do that thing we talked about." said Raven, looking at the boys.

"You mean stuff them in a closet and only let them out to eat and go to the bathroom." said Jinx coming over.

"No, I mean have a girl's night in." said Raven as Terra sat next too her.

"What does that mean?" asked Starfire in wonder.

"That means we kick the boys out for the night and have the house too our self." said Jinx smiling.

"As well as a bonding process." said Terra, looking at her float she had made.

"I shall go tell the boys. We should have it tomorrow night." said Starfire, flying over by the video gamers with Raven.

"Hey Terra, what's been bothering you?" asked Jinx sitting next to her.

"Nothing." she said playing with her float.

"Come on tell me, I know we don't know each other well. But you can tell me, I won't go blabbing if its so personal." said Jinx turning towards her.

"It's not really that personal, it's just I feel kind of left out. I've missed a lot of things around here. It's been a year and everyones paired up. It's like I'm living in Love Land." said Terra realizing this.

"So it's more of a coupling problem." said Jinx with a slight smile, "I know hoe you feel, before I started dating Cyborg I was the only girl in my school who wasn't dating. Well there where a few others, but that's because they didn't want too. My only options was Gizmo, and trust me that's sad. He's like 9 years-old."

"Thanks for talking with me." said Terra getting up and heading too her room.

"Hey girls, come here." said Jinx sitting in the kitchen.

"Beast Boy, your not a girl. At least I hope not." said Raven looking at him.

"I want to hear all the latest gossip." said Beast Boy.

"Go away." said Jinx looking at him.

"Damn. Guys they kicked me out." said Beast Boy as the guys let out a chorus of whimpering moans.

"Okay. . . they need a hobby outside the house." said Raven looking at them.

"I think we should find Terra a boyfriend, or make an attempt at hooking her up with someone we know. Any suggestions. . . where are the guys?" asked Jinx looking at the abandoned couch.

"Who cares. I think I know who, but it will take a while. We'll plan it after tomorrow." said Raven thinking of a person.

"Who?" asked Starfire and Jinx in unison.

"Aqualad." said Raven with a shrug.

"Are you joking?" asked Jinx, looking fearful.

"She gets a boyfriend, he get's a girlfriend. They hang out, that's both teams that have a little less to burden." said Raven sitting down.

"How should we do this, though. I mean their not going to meet and fall for each other, that's lame." said Jinx.

"How about a blind date." said Beast Boy walking by with an apple.

"Stop listening in." said Raven, starring at him.

"I think that's a good idea." said Robin walking by with ice cream.

"Yeah, I'm sure we could arrange that with Aqualad." said Cyborg, running with a piece of cake.

"Why where you listening?" asked Jinx starring daggers at Cyborg, who dropped his sprinkles.

"What if they don't like each other?" asked Starfire, picking up the sprinkle box.

"Well it's worth a try." said Beast Boy picking up the phone.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

THANKS TONS FOR THE REVIEWS PEOPLE!

Sorry it's taken so long, I'm just having a bit of problems. . .

Should Terra stay on the team are go?

Will The girl's in party go crazy or what, tune in next Chapter?

Answers to Questions:

No, Terra will not be paired with Beast Boy, but she will have a boyfriend, I just have to figure out how to introduce them to each other. I was thinking of kicking her on Titan's East side, I mean Bumblebee is the only girl on that team. I don't think Beast Boy's stupid enough to want Terra more than a friend again.


	14. Girl's Night In and Boy's Night Out

**Funny Things Can Happen**

**Chapter 14**

**Girl's Day In andBoy's Night Out**

It was around noon when the guys left the next day. This gave the girls until noon tomorrow. They where spending twenty-four hours together. Terra had suggested going to the beach for a game of volley ball or something. When they started their game, no one paid attention. But as it carried on they had got the attention of almost all the guys in their area.

"Got it!" yelled Jinx hitting the ball too Raven, who hit it over the net.

"Got it!" yelled Starfire as she hit the ball over to Terra.

"I think this game is getting a little boring." said Raven watching the ball bounce.

"I agree." said Terra, rubbing her head, from the times she hadn't got the ball.

"Friends, shall we go get lunch?" asked Starfire as Jinx put on her shoes.

"I'm starved, let's go." said Jinx happily heading to the shop.

"So where do you think the guys are staying tonight?" asked Terra as she opened the door to the food court stands.

**WITH THE GUYS WAYN MANOR**

"Thanks for letting us stay the night Bruce." said Robin as the guys through their bags on Robin's bed.

"No problem. Remember, stay out of trouble while I'm at my meeting. Flash and Superman are watching Gotham tonight ok. So have fun and don't bug Alfred." said Bruce closing the door.

"This is awesome man, we get to stay in a rich guys house." said Cyborg plopping on the bed.

"Dude, were here to 'bond' as the girls put it. But, there not here right now so. . ." Beast Boy said before plopping on the bed as well.

"I have a feeling they still know what where doing." said Robin looking around.

"You right. Let's see for tonight we'll need. . ." said Cyborg as they all raced to the kitchen.

"Sleeping bags." said Cyborg as Robin handed him a list.

"Check." said Robin pulling them out.

"Movies?"

"Just Classics, we need to go to a local movie rental later." said Beast Boy looking at movies.

"Okay, we'll get those later." said Cyborg circling it on the paper.

"Popcorn." said Robin, pulling out a huge supply of popcorn.

"Okay, no offense, but Bruce needs to stop staking up on that. How many are there?" asked Cyborg, checking popcorn off the list.

"250." said Beast Boy counting them.

". . . . Moving on." said Cyborg looking in the fridge.

"Food, check." said Beast Boy.

"We have a fire and supplies for smores." said Robin looking through a cabinet.

"Dude, he has no junk food, or tofu." said Beast Boy looking around in shock.

"He has, no junk food. That is a crime against nature!" said Cyborg dropping the list.

"TO THE SUPER MARKET!" yelled Robin as they left.

**WITH THE GIRLS FEW HOURS LATER 8:00**

"So you had a crush on Cyborg for a while before dating?" asked Terra taking a bite out of a muffin.

"Yeah, pretty much." said Jinx making smoothies.

"Hey Terra what do you think about going on a blind date, with a really hot guy?" asked Raven at random.

"What?" she asked swallowing her muffin,

'Then why don't you go out with him'. She thought angrily.

"Ooo, are you thinking of Aqualad? I think you would so like him. I mean no offense to my boyfriend. But Aqualad is better looking, sadly." said Starfire quickly.

"I say go for it." said Jinx bringing the smoothies.

"Sure." said Terra a slight smile on her face.

"Hey, let's have some fun? Hum, what could we do? I know." said Raven turning off the lights and placing candles around.

"What are you doing?" asked Jinx starring at her friend oddly.

"There's to much light. Let's tell ghost stories." said Raven, plopping down on her bean bag.

**WITH THE GUYS**

"Beast Boy don't even think about. . gurgle girt. ." said Cyborg being cut off by Beast Boy spraying whip cream in his face.

"Consider yourself lucky, he used soda on me." said Robin whipping of his face.

"You gave him the sugar. It's your fault." said Cyborg looking at Robin.

"Dudes, let's make a fort." said Beast Boy in monotone.

"Dude, don't ever speak like that again." said Cyborg looking at him in fear.

"Yeah it's kind of creepy." said Robin looking at him.

"OK, but can we make a fort?" asked Beat Boy.

"Yeah, sure." said Robin about to stand up.

"COOL!" said Beast Boy yanking Robin's sleeping bag out from under him, making him fall on his face.

Cyborg burst out laughing, earning Robin's pillow in his face. The fight was on; feathers flew, yells, screams, and noises and that was just Beast Boy. Robin was hit in the back of the head hard by a pillow. It was safe to say that they where in pain at the end. Especially when the whip cream can exploded all over them.

**WITH THE GIRLS**

"Make over ar evil." said Raven walking in the room.

She wore a jean, slit, skirt with black lace at the end. Her hair was tied back with a black rose clip in it. Her shirt was a purple half top that said 'You win, your face scares more people than I do' on it. Her boots where knee high with pink laces strapped up.

"I think it looks cute." said Jinx, playing with her new purple skirt.

"Speak for yourself." said Raven angrily.

"I feel the pain." said Terra looking at her clothes.

She was wearing a short black dress with diamonds around the top. He hair was in french pig tails and he boots reached a little over her knee. They decided to re-do Raven and Terra's style.

"Who want's to go bother the boys?" asked Jinx happily.

"Oh that would be most wondrous." said Starfire happily.

"One problem, their in Gotham City. That's pretty far from here." said Raven.

"Not if we take the T-car." said Terra, which earned devious smiled from everyones else.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

"WHAHOO!" yelled the girls as they let the top down (Cyborg installed a convertible like top).

**AN HOUR LATER AT THE MANSION**

_**DING DONG**_

"Hello." said Alfred opening the door as the girls stood there.

"Hi, were here to see the boys." said Jinx with a smile.

"They are upstairs in the living room. Come." said Alfred as they walked to the living room.

Before her could say they arrived. They hushed him as they took out a camera. Alfred smiled and went back upstairs as the girls crept closer to the door. Waiting to spring up and scared the guys. What they saw nearly made them cry, of laughter that is.

"Beast Boy, your Metro-sexual, right?" asked Robin as he leaned against the wall, wearing facial cream.

"What the hell is a Metro-sexual? I've heard of Homosexual, Bisexual, and Hedrosexual, but what's Metro?" asked Beast Boy, he said sitting on a bean bag with cream on his face.

"A person who acts like their opposite sex in some ways; example: Beauty Cream applying for you. But they are completely straight." said Cyborg, playing with cucumbers.

"If I am so are you, you guys are wearing it too." said Beast Boy stretching.

"Okay, you got us there, but you do this every night." said Robin yawning.

"You know you like it." said Beast Boy fluffing his pillow.

"Yeah." said Robin and Cyborg in agreement.

"OH BOYS!" came Jinx running in, they all turned and the picture was taken.

"AHHHHHH!" yelled all the guys diving in their sleeping bags quickly.

"This is so going to be my holiday card." said Jinx smiling.

"I shall put a picture of it in my memory book." said Starfire.

"I just want a poster on my wall." said Raven fighting back laughter.

"Me too." said Terra and all the girls burst out laughing.

"We blame you." said Robing and Cyborg turning to Beast Boy, who simply shrugged.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

I need sleep, most this actually happened in real life. The can of Whip cream exploded happened today. Except it was a can of cheese and it was in the kitchen.

Thanks for the reviews Everyone!

Who thinks I should do a funny Trigon thing?

_QUESTION ANSWERS_

I greatly thought of Speedy, he's a bit to much like Robin though, but Aqualad seems to be less serious. I think Terra likes looser guys. Titan's is Going to the East Side. She can come back once in a while.

No Terra and Beast Boy are not going to date. I told you all who I'm making an attempt at a hook up later. I would add the twist, but I don't really want everyone to hate my Terra and I have the next few chapters getting ready.

There will be a twist a few chapters from now. But I kind of like Terra, she's pretty nutty, and that's cool. But I don't see her as the type to interfere in relationships; she's not like Blackfire.


	15. The Blind Date

Sorry for the wait.

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! LOT'S OF LOVE TO YOU!

QUESTIONS

READER:

Okay before I go into this, I read every review, and answer questions to anyone or anything. I find yours to be help, I do know I did get a little side tracked. But as you noticed, all good writers have use on more than one person or pair in a story or it takes the humor out of it. We are getting close to the end, and I'm trying to improve a lot. I'll try to get a little more into the person, but not for just your benefit. I re-read my story and it did get a little out of wack, but trying to memorize every personal detail of everyone of them is hard. Love makes you change, and that's all too it. I would like it if you kept reading and told me if it's going better or not.

Lunarangel: 'Now who were those people. The one with the 'dead' touch and the fire one. What's going on? Update soon.'

The two, Time King and Dusty (dead touch) are villains I made for a plot. To find out about the fire girl and the vines girl. You'll find out if their good in a few chapters.

acosta pÃ©rez josÃ© ramiro : 'Jinx shouldn't be taking the whole being expelled from HIVE so easily, because Mammoth is her brother'

Mammoth is her brother? Was that in the episode when Stone (cyborg) was at HIVE?

* * *

**Funny Things Can Happen**

**Chapter 15**

**The Blind Date **

It was early at Titan's East's home. Aqualad had gone out for his normal morning swim, after being forced to wake up by countless big bangs. He ended up sleeping on a rock where he couldn't be seen. The terrible duo had decided to play a game of through the pans across the room. Bumblebee was already sniping at everyone. Speedy had got zapped three times for his comment "must be her time of the month".

"Hey Aqualad, Beast Boy's on the line." said Speedy handing him the phone.

"Thanks, Hey what's up?" asked Aqualad.

"Hey, nothing much. How about you, what are doing Saturday?" asked Beast Boy.

"Nothing much, why? Hey how are you and Raven working out?" asked Aqualad, now sitting on the couch.

"Oh where fine, this is actually a madder concerning us. Would you do me a huge favor?" asked Beast Boy trying to keep it casual.

"Sure, what kind of favor?" he asked after being pushed off the couch by Speedy.

"Can you go on a blind date with one of our friends?" asked Beast Boy quickly.

"Sure. Where, what time, and how will I recognize her?" asked Aqualad as Speedy started to listen in.

"At the Rose Hut, 6:30, and it will be under a reservation listed as BD." said Beast Boy reading off a piece of paper.

"Ok, I'll be there." said Aqualad writing it on his hand.

"What are you writing?" asked Speedy in wonder.

"Well bye then, see you tomorrow. Jinx wants o visit Bumblebee, so me, Cyborg, and her are coming." said Beast Boy.

"Okay Bye." said Aqualad hanging up, getting a devious smile on his face,

"Hey Speedy, guess what I'm doing Saturday?" asked Aqualad happily.

"Growing a brain, or is that to much to ask?" asked Speedy flipping the channel.

"No, I have a date." said Aqualad.

"Uh huh, and this is important to me, because?" asked Speedy.

"Your in a bad mood?" asked Aqualad.

"You could say that." said Speedy, not acting like himself in total.

"Ok." said Aqualad going into the kitchen and looking for something to eat.

"It's your week to get food, I just say go to the grocery store." said Speedy beginning to sleep.

"Fine." said Aqualad leaving.

**AT TITAN TOWER**

Raven sat on the couch reading her book. It had just came out and so far it seemed good. The other girls had gone shopping, but Raven had decided to stay. Cyborg was working on the T-car, Robin was training in the weight room, and Beast Boy had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Hey Rae, wasn't B.B. awake a few minutes ago?" asked Cyborg coming up to get a drink.

"Yeah, but he hasn't slept all night, so he went back to sleep." said Raven turning her page.

"Oh, yeah forgot about that. You girls are not seriously thinking of using that as a Christmas card, are you?" asked Cyborg in worry.

"Ask Jinx, she has the main copy." said Raven still not looking up.

"Oh shit." said Cyborg running towards her room.

"Still not back." said Raven turning a page.

"Oh, if you see her, tell her I need to talk to her." said Cyborg walking suspiciously down the hall.

"Ok." said Raven turning to a new position, accidently knocking Beast Boy off the couch.

She looked at him, waiting for him to jump up, he just admitted a loud snore. She rolled her eyes and went back to reading, not noticing a person making faces at the window. She turned and say the face in the window, she let out a scream. It had just been Robin, stuck out on the ledge, but it was shocking to see him tip towing and not expecting to see him. Beast Boy jumped up and hit his head on the table.

"How did you get out there?" asked Raven loudly.

"I fell when I was looking out the window. But it closed when I tried to get in." said Robin's muffled voice.

"I'll go open the window." said Beast Boy walking towards the door.

"Better Come get me." sad Robin clinging flat against the glass for dear life.

"I'll go get him." said Raven floating down the hall.

"Don't move." said Beast Boy.

"I know that." said Robin flattening against the glass.

"Why where you looking out the window?" asked Beast Boy pulling up a chair.

"Look towards the door." said Robin, pointing with his eyes.

Beast Boy looked and saw Starfire and the rest some with lots of bright shining bags. The light from the sun made such a distracting light that it was like being drawn too them. It hurt his eyes with all the bags. Beast Boy turned back to see Raven, lifting Robin into the air.

**LATER ON THE DATE**

"So, how's everything at your tower?" asked Terra trying to make a decent conversation.

She had come there thinking that he would be ugly and mean or something. Terra had to give them props. She wasn't sure she could trust them all yet. Heck, she didn't even trust herself. When she met Aqualad, she was stunned. He was hot and was a gentleman. But he had tripped a waiter who had purposely spilt sauce on him. Terra had laughed at that.

"Well, actually they have been, well lazy. Even Speedy, and he's totally unlike that. I think it's because of Bumblebee, she's been bugging us to do her 'Girl Things' as she puts it. She would go shopping with Jinx, but Silver City is not exactly the closest to Jump City after all. How about you?" said Aqualad, with a charming smile.

"It's pretty good. Starfire's perky, Raven's a little happier, and Jinx is ok. I only really have one problem. It's too 'lovey dovey'. Everyones gotten a little out of themselves lately." said Terra.

After about an hour, they had finally ordered dessert. Aqualad was making pictures with his chocolate chips on his cake. Terra had gave her sunday a face and eyes, smiling. They started giving their food names and making them talk to each other. This earned looks and various comments like 'How Immature' from tables full of adults.

"So do you have plans this forth of July?" asked Aqualad as they left after eating their dessert.

"Nothing really, I was just going to hang out at the tower." said Terra.

"Would you like to come to the parade in my town?" asked Aqualad with a smile.

"Sure, I'd love too." she said happily.

**AT THE TOWER**

"STOP SINGING!" yelled Raven angrily as everybody started randomly singing what was on the radio.

She was trying to decide if she should blow up the radio or shove all three of them in a closet. Cyborg and Jinx where out and so now she was stuck with very hyper people. Beast Boy was on a cooking spree, exactly why was not known. Starfire and Robin had decided dancing in the living room was a great thing to do while waiting for time to pass. Raven had been trying to read earlier, but now she had moved to the kitchen counter and counting cupcakes.

"Raven, why are you counting the cup cakes?" asked Beast Boy in concern.

"It takes my mind off of killing those two. At least you stopped singing." said Raven sighing.

"I hate this song." said Beast Boy turning off the oven.

"Care to dance." said Beast Boy cheerfully.

"Not really in the mood." she said.

"You paler than usual." said Beast Boy looking at her.

"I think I caught a cold." she said in a bored tone.

"Why don't you go to bed." said Beast Boy looking sad.

"No, I'm not tired, just bored right now." said Raven spinning a rubber band.

"Here try some crosswords." said Beast Boy pulling out a crossword book from under the counter.

"We have crossword puzzles. . . under the sink?" said Raven in confusion.

"We have a tree in the attic." said Robin spinning Starfire around.

"Okay, this is really starting to bug me, where the hell is the attic?" asked Beast Boy, throwing down his hat.

"Go up the stairs, but before going on the roof, there is a small door. Un latch the lock and go in, in the center is a tree, it get's light from the windows and apparently a very small hole gives it water from the pool." said Starfire happily.

"Any other features?" asked Beast Boy sarcasticly.

"Yes there's a bright green tree on the door. I think Jinx painted it there, when she got confused with the other door." said Robin.

"There's more than one?" asked Beast Boy, rubbing his head.

"Four actually." said Starfire smiling.

"That's it where ALL going to the attic. Robin lead the way." said Raven standing up.

"Yes Please." said Beast Boy taking off his apron.

**-TO BE CONTINUED**

Sorry again for the wait. What will happen next? What will be found in the attic? Did everyone but Beast Boy know their was an attic? How could he have missed it? What danger will they run into next? Stay tuned.

Raven: Will you just move on?

BB: Really, stop hinting and get typing.

Shut up, your none of you are my boss.

Raven: evily How can you be so sure.

BB: evily You don't want another 'mishap' do you.

You don't want to grow four foot horns on your nose do you?

BB:. . . .

Raven: You don't scare me, but she does.

Muse: I'm baaackk!


	16. The Mystery Of The Attic

**Funny Things Can Happen**

**Chapter 16**

**The Mystery Of The Attic**

"There is nothing mysterious about it." said Robin after discussing this with Beast Boy.

"What makes you think so?" asked Starfire in wonder.

"Nothing has ever happened up here." said Robin getting a little irritated.

"As of yet." said Beast Boy as they made their way up there.

"For crying out loud. Nothing has ever happened up here." said Robin glaring.

"Actually, the door shut and it wouldn't open. It only opened after I went through it." said Raven getting into the conversation.

"Not you too." said Robin in frustration.

"Maybe it's. . ." Beast Boy was cut off by Raven's hand over his mouth.

"Don't even say it. Because I swear your more of a Jinx than Jinx. The moment the word comes out of yours or Robin's mouth, things happen." said Raven.

"You sound a little paranoid." said Robin.

"I should be. We brought my boyfriend." said Raven.

"You called me your boyfriend, yes!" said Beast Boy starting to dance, but abruptly stopped after almost falling down the steps.

"So, are you not dating?" asked Starfire as they made it to the top floor.

"Yes, but she's never called me it out loud." said Beast Boy smiling.

"Moving on." said Robin opening the tree door.

As they walked in, a beautiful beam of light from the moon shined on it perfectly. The light bulb was dead so they had to keep the door open. The tree was a beautiful apple tree. It didn't touch the ceiling just yet, in fact, it was a good five feet away. Manly because the ceiling was as tall as the leaving room.

"Cool an apple." said Beast Boy picking one.

"Here's the attic and see no ghosts." said Robin smiling.

"NO!" they all yelled, looking a little frightened as Raven just hung her head.

"What?" asked Robin, as if on cue the door slammed shut with a lock.

"Told you. You and Beast Boy are a Jinx when it comes to this." said Raven sitting by the tree and meditating.

Starfire ate an apple as Beast Boy and Robin tried to open the door. None really knew that the door was metal laced with some of Cyborg's material. Making it virtually un brakable. After a few minutes, Raven tried to get out to know avail. After some time Robin had become afraid. This was also due to things flying at them all and things slamming. Starfire started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Beast Boy.

"You all fell for my first prank, you make me so happy. I had friend Cyborg rig the door this morning as too freak you out. Raven helped as well." said Starfire happily, Raven smiled.

"I wasn't scared." said Robin, who had also had some things thrown at him.

"Dude, if one more thing had moved by itself, you would have wet yourself." said Beast Boy.

"Whatever, Star, can you open the door." said Robin walking by the door.

Starfire walked over calmly and was by the hinge when the door flew open, "I guess Cyborg put it to touch."

"Let's get out of here." said Beast Boy.

"Raven stop laughing." said Robin.

"I'm not. Star, please." said Raven getting annoyed.

"It is not me, Beast Boy?" asked Starfire in wonder.

"Hey don't look at me, Robin?" asked Beast Boy.

"It wasn't me. . . Hey I'm the one who asked." said Robin, it was true there was laughing around the attic, by the corner and getting closer.

"AHHH!" they all yelled running down the steps and slamming the door behind them.

"Let's never speak of this again." said Robin in monotone as they sat in the living room.

"Agreed." they all said plopping down.

"Where back." said Jinx coming in the room, followed by Cyborg.

"What did you guys do while we where gone?" asked Cyborg happily.

It was silent, no one spoke. Cyborg just shrugged and left. Jinx had decided to get some food. Just as they where about to actually stand. A flash of lightning and a boom of thunder rang as the door slammed open. They all screamed as Terra walked in a little wet.

"Okay, I'm not that scary am I?" she asked looking at herself.

"No, just bad timing." said Robin, putting his head on Starfire's lap.

**NEXT MORNING**

Beast Boy was attempting to make cookies, but Cyborg kept running off with his batter. So now came the trap. He had made a fake bowl and filled the dough with chilly powder. Just as expected, he watched a metal hand starting moving around, feeling for the bowl. Beast Boy pushed it a little more towards the hand and he grabbed it. Beast Boy smirked and waited. To his surprise, not just Cyborg came up and ran for water. Raven, Starfire, and Robin did too.

"What the heck." said Beast Boy watching as some dived over the counter to get to the kitchen sink.

"We wanted something sweet." said Cyborg after getting a lot of water.

"Why didn't you just take one bowl then?" asked Beast Boy a little angry.

". . . . I have no answer for that." said Cyborg leaving the area in a hurry and almost knocking over Terra and Jinx as they came from outside.

"What we miss?" asked Terra watching everyone drink water.

"They ate chilly powder cookie dough." said Beast Boy making a new batch.

"And why was it chilly powder?" asked Jinx a little bit of worry on her face.

"It was a trap, they kept taking it all." said Beast Boy.

"Isn't it bad if they keep eating it, because of the un cooked eggs?" asked Terra in wonder.

"Yes." said Jinx sitting at the counter.

"Okay, this is not cookie dough safety time." said Beast Boy.

"You know I don't really think that it's true." said Terra, pointing to the new, unattended, batch of dough with her eyes.

"I agree." said Jinx, as Beast Boy went into the fridge.

When Beast Boy went to get the dough. The bowl was gone and all he saw was blonde and pink hair whip around the corner giggling. He took off his apron and hat and went to the living room to play video games. Cyborg came in quietly behind him.

"Dude, I thought you where making cookies." he said questioningly.

"Nope, I give up. Four batches gone. Not even one made it near the oven. So you make them." said Beast Boy, opening Raven's book.

"But, I don't know how to make cookies." said Cyborg.

"Reading." said Beast Boy pointing to the book, Cyborg soon left.

"Pretending." said Raven sitting next to him.

"Yup." said Beast Boy handing her the book and turning on the TV.

"What happened to the new batch of cookie dough?" asked Raven in wonder.

"Jinx and Terra." he said plainly surfing.

"Friend Beast Boy, I'm sorry for eating the first stage of cookie making. Do you forgive me?" asked Starfire.

"Of course Star, I wasn't that mad." said Beast Boy.

"Oh Thank you friend. I'm pleased you are no longer angry." said Starfire, hugging him.

"Want to watch TV?" he asked handing her the remote as he headed to the kitchen.

"What would you like to watch friend Raven?" asked Starfire.

"You can watch TV Star, I'm going to meditate in my room." said Raven standing up.

"May I join you?" asked Starfire eagerly.

"Yeah come on." said Raven heading down the hall way.

**IN THE KITCHEN**

"Cyborg, what are you doing?" asked Beast Boy, putting on his apron and hat.

"Making fudge." said Cyborg,who had some how got himself covered in chocolate.

"Well your doing it all wrong. WHAT ARE YOU DOING, STOP POURING THE MILK IN! That's way to much." said Beast Boy running over at an attempt at saving the fudge.

"When did you become a good cook?" asked Cyborg, angrily.

"I get bored at night." said Beast Boy with a shrug.

"Oh ok." said Cyborg.

"Hey, Robin, why did you get rid of all the junk food." said Terra as Jinx and her followed a fleeting Robin.

"You got rid of the junk food, man." said Cyborg in shock.

"We need to eat healthier. Do you know how much unhealthy things we eat in a day." said Robin.

"This coming from a fellow cookie dough muncher. I for one am truly hurt. You out of the club." said Cyborg angrily.

"Yeah really, wait there's a club?" asked Beast Boy, looking at them.

"Yeah, it's got great benefits. . . Why Robin, why?" asked Cyborg fake crying as did Beast Boy.

"Listen you guys, I have to meet Bruce, we'll discuss this later." said Robin leaving and taking the house money with him in case they went to go buy more junk food.

"Ok, I have to show you all something. Robin has gone a little too far, now I must show my secret. Jinx can you go get Raven and Starfire." said Beast Boy.

"Ok." she said hurrying off.

"Meet by my door!" he yelled after her.

"Got it." came a quick reply.

A FEW MINUTES LATER OUTSIDE B.B.'s ROOM

"Why would Robin get rid of such glorious food?" asked Starfire, utterly confused.

"Everyone, follow me." said Beast Boy looking around as they entered the door.

"Dude, it's clean!" said Cyborg looking at it.

"I got bored last night." Beast Boy shrugged.

"Your floor is white?" asked Starfire in shock.

"Yes, Star can you close the door and fly over here." said Beast Boy, before he had finished she was already there.

"Now what's so important?" asked Cyborg.

"Remember when Robin made us go on that diet. Ok, well Terra and Jinx don't. But anyway I decided that I was going to have my sweets and junk food no matter what." said Beast Boy moving his dressed and opening a sliding door, that couldn't be seen with the naked eye.

"Oh my." said Starfire, her eyes glowing.

"It's. . . it's. . . Beautiful." said Cyborg, his eyes big and glossy.

Behind the door was a good sized room, filled with junk food and sweets a plenty. There where chips, twinkies, ho ho's, Cupcakes, a fridge that probably kept cool things in, like pudding, there where all sorts of junk food and sweets. They each grabbed two things and headed out secretively as Beast Boy closed it all up again.

"That was one of your more genius ideas, wasn't it." said Cyborg, happily opening his Gardidos.

"Yup!" he said Happily.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

I know a bit lame, but I had to think of something.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS :hugs:

HAPPY 4TH OF JUILY!

QUESTIONS

Regrem Erutaerc:

That's a possibility. Maybe after next chapter. Because next chapter I'm working on the fourth of july.

Chibi Scooby:

No one knows why there's a tree in the attic, I was inspired by my one friend who actually found one in her attic. Starfire likes to visit the tree. . . I like The Buttered Milk Thing, it makes you think.


	17. Cleaning Spree

**Funny Things Can Happen**

**Chapter 17**

**Cleaning Spree**

"Hey B.B. what are you doing in there." asked Cyborg waiting to go brush his teeth.

"I'm looking for something." said Beast Boy looking under the sink.

He had been in there for a good two hours. So far he had found; a sandwich, BBQ sauce, napkins, mustard, pickles, olives, bread, tofu, ten sponges, 32 magazines, 70 newspapers, a portable couch, a popcorn maker, and a small TV. He was beginning to wonder if this was a bathroom or an entertainment area. He also found a number of barbed wire pieces. There where pictures of babies and other odd stuff.

"What the hell is wrong here?" he asked himself, as he unlocked the door.

"Thanks man. . . what the fuck?" said Cyborg looking at all the stuff.

"Dude, I don't want to know what you all do in here." said Beast Boy standing up and walking out.

"What do we do in here?" asked Cyborg forgetting all about brushing his teeth and also looking.

"So what's yours?" asked Beast Boy coming in with rubber gloves and a mask, he handed some to Cyborg.

"The BBQ sauce and TV, and three magazines. I don't know how the TV and BBQ got in here." said Cyborg,putting on the stuff.

"You want to help me clean and find things?" asked Beast Boy, dragging in a mop in bucket and placing it outside the door.

Cyborg agreed and they went to get some supplies and rags. Beast Boy got some crates to put things in they didn't need in there. The rest of the team was out for the day, so they where good. Raven was shopping with the rest of the girls. Tomorrow was the 4th of July so it was time for some summer cleaning to be done.

"This goes in the Bathroom pile." said Cyborg handing Beast Boy some of the girl's property.

"This goes in the kitchen." said Beast Boy putting cookies in the basket.

"We need some music." said Cyborg checking in the medical cabinet.

"Got it." said Beast Boy quickly running off, soon the radio was playing with Let's Get It Started first up.

"This goes into Raven's room." said Beast Boy, picking up one of her extra belts.

"This goes into Robin's." said Cyborg passing him one of Robin's weapons.

As they put them into the baskets, they washed everything with 'Germ Free'. There was a lot of Starfire's stuff in there. As Cyborg sorted the cabinet, he evenly organized the girl's stuff from the guy's. He actually started labeling areas. This disturbed Beast Boy a bit.

"Are you secretly one of the clean freaks?" asked Beast Boy.

"No, it just sorts things out. Any way what's wrong with having things clean and neatly labeled?" asked Cyborg, eyeing him.

"Nothing." said Beast Boy sorting the towels.

"Maybe you should do that by size instead of color." said Cyborg.

"Ok." shrugged Beast Boy, re-placing the towels and wash clothes.

"What are you two doing?" asked Raven walking in.

"Cleaning, hey does this mean the rest of the girls are back?" asked Cyborg.

"No, just me. . . Do you guys need help?" asked Raven.

"Yeah, thanks. Can you help sort." said Beast Boy.

"Sure. . . why is their food in here?" she asked in wonder.

"That goes into the box marked Kitchen." said Cyborg.

"Hey what's in my box. . . I was wondering where my extra belt was. I was going to round on Beast Boy if I didn't find it by tomorrow." said Raven sorting things.

"Wash this and place this in Jinx's box, please." said Cyborg handing her Jinx's necklace.

"Ok." said Raven cleaning it and placing it in the box.

"What do you guys want to do after this?" asked Beast Boy.

"Well are you on a cleaning spree?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah kind of. . . why?" asked Beast Boy.

"Do you guys want to clean the Kitchen next?" asked Raven.

"Then the Living Room." said Beast Boy.

"Then the basement." said Cyborg.

"Then the roof." said Raven.

"Then the Hall." said Cyborg.

"Then the everything else." said Beast Boy.

"Ok, now we sound weird." said Cyborg.

"Yeah, let's just clean and not say what where doing after each cleaning." said Raven.

"Yeah." said Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Oh my god! Ewe!" said Raven ad the others looked in.

"They don't even have the decency to keep those in their rooms. Get thee tongs." said Cyborg.

"Here, disgusting. So who's do you think is who's." said Beast Boy.

"Robin's, Starfire's, Jinx's, and Terra's." said Cyborg, pointing to them.

"It was nice of them to put their names on them." said Raven.

"It makes it easier to make fun of them." said Beast Boy.

"Yup." said Cyborg picking them up with the tongs and spraying them.

"There's no way I'm whipping them. The spray will have to do it." said Beast Boy, holding up boxes.

An hour later, the bathroom shined. The toilet water was blue and the curtain was bright white. The mirror's where sparkling and everything was organized. They had even added some red and white roses in a blue vase.

"Well this looks nice." said Raven with a smile.

They had changed over the cleaning process. Raven's cloak was in the laundry as well as Beast Boy and Cyborg's uniforms. Raven's belt was off and so where her shoes. She had rolled up he sleeves. Beast Boy was wearing a white T-shirt and a pair a shorts wit no shoes. Cyborg wore a smiler outfit to this. Raven had now decided that maybe she should change.

"Where you going?" Beast Boy asked her.

"To change, you guys already did." said Raven floating to her room as Cyborg vacuumed.

When she met the guys in the kitchen she wore a pair of black shorts and a grey tank top. They got the trash can and started putting old food and junk in it. They put the crossword puzzles in the cabinet of games and stuff. When it was clean, it looked almost like new. They also found the had popsicles from last year, but they didn't expire for anther month. The music had been turned up and summer music was playing loudly. As they finished the kitchen, Beast Boy put a sign on the outside of the door that said, take off shoes before entering, just in case.

After along day of cleaning the trio flopped on the couch and watched TV. Even Raven wasn't in the mood for reading at the moment. The air was on and Cyborg had made lemon aid, which Raven took happily. So they ate popsicles and drank ice cold lemon aid, until Robin came home. He was going to throw out the popsicles, when he realized he wanted one. That and they where all natural ones so they where good. It was 105 degrees out today and they didn't know how everyone could be out and about.

"I hope no one attacks today." said Cyborg.

"They would have to be crazy." said Robin.

**AT THE HIVE**

The air was broken so you could find the four of them by the fridge. Gizmo was in the freezer , and mammoth sat by the bottom of he fridge. If anyone had walked in, they would see four teenage boys huddled in a fridge and want to join happily.

"Weren't we supposed to rob a bank?" asked Gizmo.

"Do you want to?" asked Mammoth.

"No." said Gizmo.

"Exactly." said the other three.

This was the feeling of every villain in the area. No one wanted to leave their house, especially sense the weather was getting hotter by the minute. If you went outside, you could see people with a frying pan frying eggs on the side walk.

**AT THE MALL**

"We are some of the only ones here for the sale. This is most wonders." said Starfire, looking at shoes.

"They probably forgot the mall had A.C." said Jinx happily.

"Here I thought we where the only girls at the sale." said Terra pointing to two girls their.

"You guys came for the sale too." said a girl with a smile.

She wore a crimson skirt that reminded someone of a pirate, black sandals, and pink half top. She was generally cheery with shoulder length wavy hair and bright blue eyes. She seemed quite perky besides her companion looked angry.

"How can you wear that?" Terra asked the other one.

The other girl wore black baggy pants, sneakers, chains, and a black tube top that said 'Hott is an Understatement'. They couldn't really see her face, she had crimson lipstick and sunglasses on. A black flame bandana hid most of her hair. Her hair was brown and red, that was certain.

"I love hot weather, actually this weather is very mild for me." said the girl looking at army boots.

"She's crazy, you can call me Zodie. That's H. . . Harley." she said as the girl looked at her.

"Hello Harley." said Starfire extending a hand to the gothic/ punk one.

"Hi." she said extending a tan hand and shaking Starfire's.

"I'm Terra." she said shaking the girls hands.

"Jinx." she said just waving.

"So you guys heading over to Hot Topic later?" asked Zodie with a bright smile.

"You don't look like the type to shop their." said Jinx looking at her.

"I love all types of clothes, but their my favorite. I got this top from Gotham City, not the actual city, but the gothic store in New York." said Zodie with a smile.

"I didn't say that I didn't like it. Yeah where going their, to get something for our friend." said Jinx with a smile.

"Here." said Harley, shoving a bag at Zodie.

"What? Carry your own." said Zodie holding them out.

"Their yours. Mine are here." she said walking off.

"Oh." said Zodie.

"Do you wish to hang with us?" asked Star hopefully.

"Sure." said Zodie happily.

"Your not from here are you?" asked Terra.

"Nope, I live in Newly York at the time, we came here because i have things to do." said Zodie with a smile.

"I'm heading back to the hotel. Besides Hex is here." said Harley walking off.

"She's not very social is she?" asked Jinx.

"No, she mostly keeps to herself. I havn't seen her laugh for a while. I mean you can even get her to smile." said Zodie.

"Sounds like a person that changed." whispered Terra to Starfire who nodded.

"Anyway this is my friend Hex." said Zodie as a girl came up.

She had very tanned skin, that looked natural. Her hair was shoulder length and black with blue streaks. She wore a red shirt that said 'Sweet and Deadly' in black letters with a flirty cat at the bottom. Her white skirt was the only bright thing on her, her black heals where at least four inches tall and very thick.

After a long time of shopping the group had gone for something to eat. As it started to get a little darker outside the group had to split it up. Basically both groups where getting a ride. A red convertible, with black flames pulled up. It was longer than an average one and a boy sat in the front. He had black hair with red highlights and looked bored. The two girls walked off.

"Oh here, maybe will see you there." said Zodie handing Star and the girls an envelope before getting in the car with the boy.

Starfire opened the letter and their where ten tickets inside to a concert. . The band called 'The No-Names' where performing in three days. They wondered why the girl had just gave them the tickets.

"Cool, hey didn't B.B. mention he wanted to go, but the tickets where sold out." said Jinx.

"Yeah, but these are not just tickets, these are what Robin calls back stage passes." said Star.

-**TO BE CONTINUED**

Next is the parade! I'll make there's happier than mine. I hate it, I also now know, I really have no friends. So I have to find something to inspire me. Love you all, hop you have a better day than me, lot's of love to you all.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

QUESTIONS

Hope Rising:

Thanks for the Bathroom idea, check chapter 16 for more attic.


	18. The Parade

-Regrem Erutaerc you are a genius :hugs:

**Funny Things Can Happen**

**Chapter 18**

**The Parade**

"So Terra, you going to Silver City tonight?" asked Robin as he armed himself with a fly swatter.

"Yeah, ohm what's with the fly swatter.

"We have a fly in the house and it is very annoying." said Robin looking around.

"A fly, just one?" asked Terra giving him a look.

"Yes, but it is the most evil of flies." said Starfire, taking a swatter too.

"Hey Guys." said Beast Boy walking in, who got hit by the swatters.

"Our jobs done." Said Robin as him and Starfire walked off.

"What did you do?" asked Terra.

"I don't know. . . that hurt." said Beast Boy walking off.

ON THE BALCONY

"Friend Cyborg, may I ask you a question?" asked Starfire.

"Sure, shoot." said Cyborg.

"Why would I want to shoot you?" asked Starfire.

"What Cy means, is just ask." said Jinx eating a popsicle.

"Oh, Cyborg, when you worked on the door to make it shut. Did you install a laughing tape?" asked Starfire.

"No. . . why?" asked Cyborg.

"Eep, I shall never enter the attic, ever again." said Starfire in fear.

"Starfire, what's wrong?" asked Jinx.

"I think the attic is as you say, haunted." said Starfire.

"Your joking right?" asked Jinx, looking at her like she was crazy.

"No, I a sure you, this is not joking." said Starfire.

"Starfire, there are no such things as ghosts. Right Cy." said Jinx, putting an arm around Starfire.

"Right, there are no such things. Come on Star, I'll show you." said Cyborg, walking by over to her.

"NO! I must go. . . and help. . . Terra needs my help picking out clothes for her date. Yeah That's it right, Terra." said Starfire.

"Yeah Star." said Terra walking by.

"Come let us go." said Starfire swooping Terra away before she could speak.

"Wan't to go check it out?" asked Cyborg.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

"Nothing's out of place up here." said Cyborg as he and Jinx looked around, the door slammed, making Jinx jump.

"That's not out of place?" she asked a little scared.

"I rigged it to do that. Watch just one quick pull and. . and. . . it should. . . open. Why doesn't it opening!" he said as the door wouldn't open.

"Cy. . . Cyborg." said Jinx her eyes wide.

Before Cyborg could do anything, he was hanging upside down my his ankles. He tried to get down to no avail. Jinx went to go help, but a rope went flying around, tying her to the tree. She struggled to get loose, but the laughing started and she tried to tear the tree out itself. The door opened and closed with the laughter.

"Cy, stop struggling I can't reach you." said Jinx, as she finally got the knot untied.

"I'm trying, it's not me." said Cyborg as he reached for Jinx.

"Eep." said Jinx as she was lifted up in the air as well and started spinning.

"Those are stockings, I thought they where tights." said Cyborg looking at Jinx.

"CYBORG!" she yelled, trying to hold up her skirt.

"Sorry, hey maybe I could pull myself down." said Cyborg grabbing onto a crease in the wall and pulling himself down.

"Gee, thanks." said Jinx glaring.

"Just hold on." said Cyborg, before he could reach closer to the ground, he fell with a plump.

"Ahh." yelled Jinx as she fell on Cyborg.

The door swung open and they both ran out like there was no tomorrow. They went racing through the living room and into their rooms. Raven and Beast Boy stared without saying a word and then went back to what they where doing.

"They went in the attic, didn't they?" asked Beast Boy, still playing his video game.

"Yup." said Raven turning the page of her book.

"Man, I would never got up there again." said Beast Boy with a small laugh.

"Oh really." said Raven a smirk appearing on her face.

"Raven, why are you looking at me like that?" asked Beast Boy a little frightened, her smile turned into an evil gin, "Rae. . ." he said backing away.

Before he could move any farther he was lifted through the air and into the ceiling. Raven smiled and opened up her book. She heard Beast Boy yell and the door slam. She was half way through her book when an angry Beast Boy stomped in. She hadn't head the door, and he was covered in mud, with a rope around his waist in arms. He was breathing hard.

"Problems." she said with a grin.

"Why?" asked Beast Boy angrily.

"I dunno, why not." said Raven a smile, Beast Boy just sat an the couch and fumed as Raven read.

**SILVER CITY**

"Hey Terra!" yelled Aqualad running through the crowed to her.

"Hi." said Terra happily waving.

"You look nice." said Aqualad looking at her.

"Thanks." said Terra, keeping in mind to thank Starfire.

She wore a black knee length dress, black strap sandals, and the front part of her hair back in a pin clip, with one piece of hair hanging on one side. She looked much different than usual.

"Hey, do you want to ride on the float?" he asked with a charming smile.

"Sure." said Terra nervously.

She had never been in a parade before. They got on the float before andy of the rest. Aqualad was glade, now he could stand where ever he wanted now. Him and Terra took the front corner. Bumblebee was the first to get on.

"So your Terra. I swear one date and he never shuts up." said Bumblebee extending her hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you. Bumblebee, right." said Terra shaking her hand as Bumblebee nodded.

"I call front middle." yelled Speedy standing there.

"I don't care, you can have it. I'm sitting on top of the giant 'T' thank you." said Bumblebee floating up with the twins.

"Hi, I'm Speedy." he said extending a hand to Terra.

"Hi." she said and gladly shook it.

Before she knew it, they where going down the street waving. Terra was happy being with them. More so, dare she say it, than being with the Teen Titans. Bumblebee was nice and liked to remark towards Speedy a lot. Speedy himself like to bother Aqualad. The twins, they bothered each other. She didn't want to leave tonight, but she would eventually have too.

"So you having fun?" asked Aqualad.

"Yeah, so what do we do after this?" asked Terra.

"I figured we go see the fireworks, next. How's that?" asked Aqualad.

"Sure." said Terra, happily.

"I know this great place by the sea, you can see tons of fireworks, with no lights to get in the way.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Terra was laughing as the fireworks went off. This was do to the fact that they had locked Speedy inside the tower, and turned all the electricity off. Terra watched as the fireworks spread into many colors. She felt so relaxed, as did Aqualad, who found himself in a type of cuddle hug, as Terra patted his head.

**AT TEEN TITAN TOWER**

"So bored." said Beast Boy laying on the couch lazily.

"Uh huh." said Cyborg trying to sleep, to no avail.

"Does anyone want to play scrabble?" asked Robin.

"No." they all said.

"Oh, at the mall the other day. A girl gave us all back stage passes to a concert. I think it was called the Nameless." said Starfire cheerfully.

"No-Names, Star." said Jinx, looking at the games.

"NO-NAMES! They where sold out." said Beast Boy happily.

"Starfire where did you put the tickets?" asked Jinx.

"They are on my dresser. As I recall it is next week sometime" said Starfire.

"Are we going to watch the fireworks or what?" asked Raven sitting on the balcony as they went off.

A few minutes later, they all sat on the roof happily watching the displays of colors. Beast Boy and Raven where in a corner watching as Beast Boy put his arm around Raven. Starfire and Robin where in a similar position. Jinx and Cyborg where in a type of hug.

**THE HIVE . . . FOUR**

"Go fish." said Mammoth.

"I hate this game!" yelled Gizmo throwing 15 cards down and looking out door.

"What are you doing?" the other asked.

"Stupid fireworks, idiots." before he had finished all the rest had went out the door to watch.

**SOMEWHERE ON A CLIFF**

The fire girl and the vine girl sat watching. The vine girl played with her black hair happily as the other sat thinking. Thinking about someone was more like it, she looked at the water.

"Hot-Shot, what ya thinking?" asked the vine girl.

"How I want to push you off this cliff for asking questions, you already know the answer too." said Hot-Shot.

"I miss them too. I wonder what their thinking about?" asked the vine girl.

"Vine Dancer, you know what their thinking." said Hot-Shot standing up.

"Where are you going?" asked Vine Dancer, who got no reply.

**LATE THAT NIGHT**

"Thanks for letting me stay over." said Terra as she sat next to Aqualad on the couch.

"No problem, it's too late for you to head back to Titan Tower." said Aqualad, as he turned on the TV.

"So what did they say when you called." asked Bumblebee.

"Jinx answered, she said Ok and that their coming over tomorrow to pick me up. Apparently they are being forced to go with Robin to Wayne Manor." said Terra with a smile.

**-TO BE CONTINUED**

Thanks for all the Happy 4th of July wishes! Happy 4 to you too!

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

_Terra:_ Hurry up, what happens next?

Calm down

_Terra:_ No, answer questions and statements ok.

Ok

_Robin:_ Who are those girls, do we know them? Did we meet them?

Wait and see

_Starfire:_ Robin are you not supposed to be doing questions?

QUESTIONS ANSWERED BY ROBIN

_acosta pÃ©rez josÃ© ramiro:_

_Robin:_ Yeah ohm about that. . . for some reason B.B. actually cleaned his room. I actually think a piece of the fridge was smarter than Cyborg. . . Don't tell him that.

_Teleportal:_

_Robin:_ Actually he wears a shirt thing. The only thing that doesn't come off is his metal plates, the rest do. The only thing damaged in the accident was his arms, hands, legs, feet, and part of his head.

_Regrem Erutaerc:_

_Robin:_ Yeah she was in a hurry. She wanted to get it on quickly, because she had to go somewhere.


	19. Road Trip Part 1

**Funny Things Happen**

**Chapter 19**

**Road Trip Part 1**

A week had passed and it was a Saturday morning. The girls where gone for a couple of days and it was boreing. Terra had since joined the Titan's East and it was quiet. They had thought of going swimming, but it was chille out today and it was starting to rain.

"What do you guys want to do. Were the only ones here for a week." said Cyborg with a yawn.

"Where did the girls go anyway?" asked Beast Boy.

"Starfire's planet. Something about a shopping spree, everything free and new for a few days. They made Raven go. As Jinx put it, it's girl bonding." said Robin counting dots on the ceiling.

"When's that concert?" asked Cyborg.

"Not for a few weeks. I checked." said Beast Boy.

"More like examened." said Cyborg.

They spent the next half hour starring at the ceiling in boredom. The TV was broken and no one wanted to fix it. The TV had an accident, let's just put it that way. Involving a surf bored, a giant wave, and some other problems. Fianlly Beast Boy spoke for no reason and said.

"Wan't to go on a roadtrip?"

". . . Sure." said the other two getting up to pack.

**A DAY LATER**

The guys where currently driving down the high way, hundreds of miles away from Jump City. Speedy and Bumblebee where watching it for them. So they had music softly going. At first the music was loud, but finally it had hurt their ears.

"What's an Oxymoron?" Beast Boy asked Robin.

"Contradictory words, example: Starfire and Gothic. Total oppisites. Why?" said Robin in wonder.

"Cyborg, that was rude." said Beast Boy falling back in the seat.

"What he do?" asked Robin.

"I said Him and Brain where an oxmoron." said Cyborg with a smile.

"Oh, like you and brave are." said Robin.

So the Oxymoron fight began. It lasted for about an hour and ended with nobody talking. The fight had been a fight between Robin and Cyborg. Beast Boy had just listened and watched. He found some of it intresting and some discusting.

"Beast Boy will you tell Robin that he is an idiot?" asked Cyborg.

"You both are an oxymoron of mature." said Beast Boy.

"Hey!" they both yelled at him.

"I say we all put the Oxymoron crap behind us and move on." said Beast Boy laying on the seat and closing his eyes.

"Since when has he been the voice of reason?" asked Cyborg after a while.

"I don't know." said Robin with a shrug.

"I'm not sleeping." said Beast Boy smiling.

"So what do you guys want to do?" asked Robin.

"Hey guys, if Hooters became a door to door service, would they have to change their name to Knockers?" asked Beast Boy as they drove past Hooters, this caused a roar of laughter.

"Hey why is a soap opera called a soap 'opera' when no one sings?" asked Cyborg.

"I don't know. Why is it called a soap?" asked Robin.

"Are these ritorical questions?" asked Beast Boy.

"You used a big word, no I think we should try and exsplain them." said Cyborg.

"Okay." said the others.

"I think it has opera in it, becuase opera's mostly have drama in them. I have no idea why they call it soap." said Beast Boy.

"Good exsplanation. If a church has a lightning rod on it, does that mean they have a lack of faith?" asked Robin.

"I don't know, Cyborg?" asked Beast Boy.

"Not a clue. How do 'Don't walk on grass sounds get there?" asked Cyborg.

"They walk and. . . oh." said Robin, seriously in thought.

"Why do we say 'Heads Up' when your supposed to duck?" asked Beast Boy.

"That's a good question, that I can't answer." said Cyborg, as Robing nodded.

"What was Captain Hook's name before he lost his hand?" asked Robin.

"John. Capatain John. . . wait that's something else." said Cyborg.

"Do kids who act in R rated movies, allowed to watch it?" asked Beast Boy.

". . . I don't know?" said the other two together.

It was a while later and they where a bit bored again. Beast Boy was looking out the window when he saw a diner that said 'Kid's Eat Senior Citizens'. He pointed to it and the others stared for a while. They looked through the window and saw an old woment playing with her grandson. At this point Beast Boy switched with Robin.

"Poor Senior Citizens." said Robin before driving off.

"Who want's to play 'Which is Worth'?" asked Cyborg.

"Sure." said the other two.

"Falling on your butt or letting gas off by a person you like?" asked Cyborg.

"One." said Beast Boy.

"Two." said Robin.

"One, because you still have pain and with two it will eventually be forgotten." said Beast Boy.

"Two, because one you'll have pain and Two the girl will remember you as the person who farted." said Robin.

"I'm going with. . . One." said Cyborg.

"Ok my turn. Being Immortal and living with every illness known or being immortal and having no limbs?" asked Beast Boy.

"That's hard, I'll say. . . One, because you'll have suffer with pain." said Robin.

"Two, because it's hard, you'll never be able to move and you'll lie their forever." said Beast Boy.

"I agree with Cyborg. Robin your turn." said Beast Boy.

"Tongue stuck to a pole or head in a bucket?" asked Robin.

"Two." said Both.

"I agree, I mean the tongue will hurt but, at least you can see and breath." said Robin.

"Parents dirty dancing in front of your friends or you girlfriend dirty dancing with your best friend?" asked Cyborg.

"One." they all said quickly.

"Breaking someones heart, or having your heart broken?" asked Beast Boy.

"One, because you have guilt then." said Robin.

"Two." said Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Bleeding to death or starving to death?" asled Robin.

"Two, because the lack of blood will eaither knock you out or numb you." said Beast Boy.

"That makes sence, I'm going with Two." said Cyborg.

"Robin singing in the shower or walking in on Sumo Wrestles in the shower." said Beast Boy, this made Cyborg laugh and Robin slump.

"I'm not that bad at singing." said Robin.

"Beast Boy's better than you." said Cyborg.

"Hey, I used to sing in a band." said Beast Boy angrily.

"Uh huh, a chorus of Chicken's is not a band." said Cyborg.

"It was not. . . forget it." said Beast Boy slumping angrily.

"Fine, sing us a song." said Cyborg.

"I thought you heard him sing before?' asked Robin.

"No I just said that." said Cyborg.

"No, just continue playing on your own." said Beast Boy, turning towards the door.

"What's your problem?" asked Robin.

"I choose Two okay, now leave me the fuck alone." said Beast Boy.

"Cyborg?" said Robin.

"Yeah." said Cyborg.

"Don't bring that subject up, ever again." said Robin.

"Yeah." said Cyborg.

"You guys want to go to a kareoke bar?" asked Best Boy as they hit New York.

"Sure." said Robin.

"I thought. . . ow." said Cyborg getting hit in the back of the head.

**ON STARFIRE'S PLANET**

"Why did I have to come?" asked Raven angrily.

"Because this gives us more of a chance to know each other and we can sleep in a castle." said Jinx.

"We can also go see the swamp moons." said Starfire happily.

"Why?" Jinx and Raven asked.

"Because they are beautiful this time of year." said Starfire looking at a shirt that looked similar to hers.

"Is everything purple?" asked Jinx.

"Speaking of colors. Do any of you know why Beast Boy is green?" asked Raven looking at a purple shirt.

"No." said Starfire.

"Why don't you call and ask him." said Jinx.

"That's a nice conversation starter." said Raven.

"At least call I would like to speak to Robin." said Starfire.

"I'll call." said Jinx putting it one speaker phone, it rang for a bit, then.

"Sorry Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg can not some to the phone right now. They are on a male bonding trip. Leave a message after the beep." said Speedy's voice followed by a beep sound.

"Looks like they have decided to do the hanging as well. Wonder where they have went." said Starfire in wonder.

"Well I'll call Cyborg's arm and find out." said Jinx as she started to dial.

**-TO BE CONTINUED**

Unanswered questions reveled

I'll be taking a few days off. I need to bond with my friends. . . I miss them. :runs off crying:

_Thanks For The Reviews!_

QUESTIONS ANSWERED BY CYBORG

**Regrem Erutaerc:**

**Cyborg:** Yo, sorry about the spelling. I think she's having a bit of trouble with her grammar speller.

**satusimpson:**

**Cyborg:** She has no clue. But what do you think of me getting her to try a Speedy/Bee relationship.

**acosta pÃ©rez josÃ© ramiro**:

**Cyborg:** Beast Boy's reading the next chapters reviews. I think him and Robin are setting something up. As for the color of B.B. that will be a few chapters from now, but before she puts out the sequel. Yes there will be a sequel. I'm one of the stars, moving on. Yeah Raven's curious about why he's Green. Thanks for telling me. I think G.T. already knew, she's a bit nutty about fandoms. Huh, wait in G.T.'s files it says they died in a boating accident.

_CYBORG!_

**Cyborg: **Sorry, darn I though she was gone. NO PART OF THE FRIDGE WA SMARTER THAN ME! Yo, just because Robing makes one comment. . . Robin what are you doing.

**Robin:** :holds a large sign that says 'The Fruits!":

**Cyborg:** Yo, you better go before I decide to go explosive on you. Any ways B.B. is washing the car right now, so I'm not sure about that. But by my standards, I think your right.

**nibbles:**

**Cyborg:** Part 2 of the Road trip is next. I know what she's making us do, but I'm not allowed to reveal anything. But I'll tell you this. A new romance is about to bloom. See, I can make suspense without anyone else.

_Cyborg? What do you think your doing?_

**Cyborg:** Creating a suspense.

**billy:**

**Cyborg:** There will be more B.B. and his Raven after a few chapter, but don't worry Ya'll. My green friend over there is shopping for a perfect gift for Raven. Although he has to get it away from the writer first.


	20. Road Trip pt 2

**Funny Things Can Happen**

**Chapter 20**

**Road Trip Part 2**

"Who knew he could sing so good?" asked Cyborg in shock.

"He can't dance but he can really sing." said Robin also gaping.

"Hey guys so what did you think?" asked Beast Boy sitting in between them.

"I'm sorry." said Cyborg.

"For what?" asked Beast Boy quickly putting down his soda.

"He's sorry for saying your singing is bad." said Robin.

"When did he say that?" asked Beast Boy.

"When we. . . never mind. Here's a question did you go last for the kareoke to make us feel like crap?" asked Cyborg.

"No, you guys sounded good." said Beast Boy lying out of his teeth.

"So why did you want to go here?" asked Robin looking around.

"Kareoke contest, first prize if $500. I wan't to buy Raven a necklace I saw down the road." said Beast Boy.

"Yo, how much is it?" asked Cyborg.

"$150." said Beast Boy.

"So if you win first prize, what are you going to do with the rest of the money?" asked Robin.

"Save it for a moped." said Beast Boy happily.

A girl walked on stage. They recognized her as the DJ. She had dark blonde hair cut like Raven's. She wore an unusual outfit, that appeared to be a new fashion design out in New York. She straitened her hat. She announced the winners. Beast Boy had won first prize, happily. He was going to rub it in the guys faces, but decided other wise.

"Hey Ash, we need music." came a waitress from on the DJ stand.

**AN HOUR LATER**

"What do you guys want do?" asked Beast Boy looking at the silver Raven on the necklace.

"I dunno, go eat?" asked Cyborg.

"Sure." said the other two.

After eating, the group decided to go back on the road. Cyborg was now sitting in the back seat. How he had gotten there, was unknown. But the most scary part for him was the fact that Beast Boy was driving.

"Next I get to drive, right?" asked Robin.

"Yup." said the other two.

"What do you guys want to do?" asked Beast Boy.

"I don't know." said the other two, after a while one finally spoke.

"I saw wild chickens back there, want to go chase them?" asked Cyborg.

"Ok." said Robin after thinking for a bit.

"I'm really bored, even though I don't want too, sure." said Beast Boy pulling the car over.

**ON TAMARON**

"So how long do you think, they'll be gone?" asked Jinx.

"I don't know." said Raven.

"Friends, another shopping spree has come. Let us shop." said Starfire dragging them off.

"I miss home." said Raven mournfully.

"Yup, keep saying that." said Jinx walking slowly.

"I don't like purple that much. Don't they have black. Starfire where does your sister shop on your planet?" asked Raven.

"On the dark side, but I don't like that side." said Starfire.

". . . Starfire I'm only going o do this once in a life time. . . PLEASE!" begged Raven, as the purple and pink had finally cracked her.

"Rae, we need you to breath. . . BREATH RAVEN, BREATH!" yelled Jinx shaking Raven as she stopped breathing as they entered a bright pink store.

"What shall we do?" asked Starfire as Raven starred blankly at the walls.

". . . Your telling B.B. you broke his girlfriend." said Jinx sitting next to Raven.

**TITAN TOWER**

"So Bee, how's everything with you?" asked Speedy turning off the TV.

"You asked me that a few minutes ago and now I'm just annoyed." said Bee painting her nails.

"I know why they wanted vacation." said Speedy looking at a pillow.

"We've already played every game, so what do you want to do now?" asked Bee drying her looking at her now dry nails, as a pillow hit her in the head.

"I was thinking a pillow fight." said Speedy arming himself.

"Oh really." said Bee picking up a pillow.

They started laughing as they threw pillows at each other. They where in mid throw when the alarm went off. There was a bank robbery down town. They quickly headed down town, after getting lost a few times.

**EAST TOWER**

"Catch!" yelled Terra throwing a can of whip and fluff cream to the twins.

"I got the chocolate and sprinkles." said Aqualad happily.

"I have the caramel and chocolate, now let's get this ice cream." said Terra with a smile.

The group had a giant tower of ice cream ready to be eaten. The only thing it was missing where the many accessories they held. They started pouring tons of it on. Soon the ice cream looked very large and sweet. So they group started to eat it happily.

"Oh no." said Terra.

"What?" asked Aqualad looking around in fear.

"We forgot the Bananas." said Terra in fear.

**BACK WITH THE BOYS**

"It's official I hate chickens. Beast Boy never turn into a chicken." said Robin starting up the car.

"Wild attack chickens, I've never heard of them. Yet we just met the." said Cyborg in a state of shock.

"Well it's not like we expected the chickens to attack." said Beast Boy.

"ROBIN! Get out of here, there coming." said Cyborg in fear as the car started to shake.

"Gun it." said Beast Boy quickly.

They went full speed down the road. Chickens flew off the windshield and things jumped out of the way. After a bit, they boys had settled down. Except for one thing that happened next. Something horrible, something so scary. A chicken jumped on the windshield and looked like a crazed killer. It held another chickens head in it's beak.

"AHHHHH!" yelled all the guys.

Robin swerved ending up in a crash. Not a bad one, a small one. Bad enough to get someone a slight injury. As well as make Cyborg very over his car. It was easily fixed, but it still mad him cry. Beast Boy screamed in pain after a few minutes.

"Stop moving and let me see your arm." demanded Robin.

"No, and you said I was a bad driver." said Beast Boy glaring at Cyborg.

"I didn't crash the car." said Cyborg angrily.

"I know, but you let him behind the wheel." said Beast Boy.

"He was avoiding a crazy chicken." said Cyborg.

"And I ended up braking his arm. Well at least I think it it is, could be fractured." said Robin, worry all over his face.

**THE HOSPITAL: FIVE HOURS LATER**

"I'm never speaking to you, again. These are my last words. I hate you." said Beast Boy, his arm in a cast and on pain killers.

"It was an accident. Oh come on your not going to ignore me are you?"asked Robin, getting worried when there was no reply.

"Come on let's go." said Cyborg pointing to the fixed car.

"Wonder what happened to that chicken?" asked Beast Boy.

**WITH THE CHICKEN**

"BACCAAA" which meant 'we must find those teenagers and destroy them, all hair Trigon' yelled the chicken to the others, who cheered.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

_THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS_

Next a hotel and Ho-Ho wars.

Hey should we get more romantic stuff in here?

I couldn't resist. I need a social life. . . I just have to keep thinking about Thursday. Oh and I got a laptop so now I can type from anywhere.

B.B.: You broke my arm. . . and my girlfriend.

I needed a plot twist

Cyborg: Evil chickens!

QUESTIONS ANSWERED BY BEAST BOY

**Regrem Erutaerc**:

B.B.:nose bleeds:

**acosta pÃ©rez josÃ© ramiro**:

B.B.: Dude, good questions.

1. I'm not sure it's made of cheese, but maybe it's to cold to rot or mold. I can ask Robin to take me and check.

Robin: I don't think so. . .

B.B.: Your not supposed to be here. Moving on.

2. I don't know, but I guess they havn't caught G.T.'s parents yet. I hope she didn't hear that. I'm already in enough pain.

3. I had chicken pox a while ago, I don't know. I got feathers, but I don't think that's normal.

4. Well here's a question, why isn't a Kiwi called a green? I don't know, I think they would call it a Tang or something strange, dude.

5. Because parents don't want to go to bed themselves, so they just try to get rid of the kids instead of throwing them off a cliff. I find it safer.

6. I don't know what my name will be. . . well it'll still be Garfield, but my battle name is debatable.

7. I can answer this one. The phone service can travel faster. Sound moves faster, of course it does take a while, that may be because the author took out a time sequence. They actually were with the phone for a half hour. You see sound can travel a three light years a second. Oh god my head hurts.

**Savi:**

B.B.: Cyborg can you tell bird boy, that he's needed.

Cyborg: I Hate you both!.

Robin: Ok, I get to answer the questions. Well from what Cyborg dug up, they are trying to warn us of some danger. But I don't think G.T. has thought it through all the way. I don't think Vine Dancer knows Tarzan, but I do know that she can talk to trees. I don't get the Hot-Shot question.

**Teleportal:**

B.B.: Bird Brain, dude, leave. Any way I don't know what she's planing with those two. I hope she starts more romance with me a Rae too.

**Caitiey:**

BB: We'll try to keep it toned down, but I can't speak for. . . ok I have a note saying I can. It will be toned down.

**BB: News flash, G.T. only has use of one hand. She has severe skin damage to her left hand. Do to he fingers getting slammed in a door. She is on pain medication, like me, but ours have not kicked in, So for the next couple of days we need a brake. Or should we go nuts on the fic.**

_Yes I do sadly, I'm using one hand and it takes a while. You see I was trying to close the door and I yanked it too hard and it slammed shut on my fingers. Causing them to turn bright blue. They are not deep enough skin damage to get skin put on it, but deep enough to have it wrapped and cold. I also can't move one of my fingers._


	21. Road Trip pt 3

**Funny Things Can Happen**

**Chapter 21**

**Road Trip Part 3**

**A HOTEL**

"Your still not talking to me?" Robin asked Beast Boy, with no reply.

"Tell him you sorry." said Cyborg as they headed to their hotel room.

"Is this the number?" asked Robin avoiding Cyborg's suggestion.

"Yeah thats our room." said Cyborg.

"Cool." said Beast Boy running in the room and plopping on the bed.

"I thought you where sleeping in the basket." said Cyborg holding up one.

"This cast can't shift. I COULD have, but I can't any more." said Beast Boy quickly glaring at Robin.

"Your spending way to much time around Raven." said Robin.

"Did you just insult my girlfriends attitude!" yelled Beast Boy.

"No I'm calling you an annoying bother that has gained an attitude problem. You need to grow up and act your age, your 16 and you act like your nine years old. I can't stand you." said Robin, quickly stopping.

"Oh crap." said Cyborg running in the bathroom.

Beast Boy said nothing. He stood for a while, a blank look on his face. He calmly walked out the door and closed it. Cyborg came out and stared in shock at Robin. Robin sat on the bed and closed his eyes.

"Is that what you honestly think of him?" asked Cyborg, still in a state of shock.

"Yes, no, I don't know. Leave me alone. Get some sleep he probably went to sleep in the car." said Robin, letting his pride over take him.

"That's not like you to think that. I'm going to go talk to him. You think about what you said and if you mean it. Do you remember what happened when we fought? Do you want that to happen with you and B.B. . . . I have to stop listening to Jinx's lectures." said Cyborg walking out the door.

Robin sat deep in wonder. He was trying not to do what Cyborg had told him, but memories started to flood. He was thinking of the fight with Cyborg. He had come back, Beast Boy would too. But Beast Boy was not like Cyborg totally. He would come back, but now with his new change, would Beast Boy ever talk to him again? Before Robin could do anything else he heard a yell from outside and he jolted out of the room.

**OUTSIDE A FEW MINUTES BEFORE**

"B.B.!" yelled Cyborg walking up to the green teen.

Beast Boy sat on the sidewalk in silence. He was shaking a bit, but Cyborg couldn't tell if it was because it was cold out or if it was in anger. Both where wrong however. He was sad and angry. Cyborg sat next to him. Before he could speak however something caught his eye from the street and he remembered where they where.

"Come back inside, it's dangerous out here." said Cyborg trying to get Beast Boy to stand up.

"No." said Beast Boy firmly sitting on the ground.

"Ok, fine, I'll have to use my methods." said Cyborg, picking Beast Boy up, or trying.

"I'm not going in the same room with him." said Beast Boy, his face hidden by the shadow.

"How the heck are you staying put?" said Cyborg.

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy's face. He was or had been crying. His eyes quickly widened and he was bout to say something, but Cyborg felt a huge pain on the back of his head and everything went black. The last thing he heard was a yell.

**ON TAMORON**

"Raven breath." said Jinx, shaking her.

"She is, but she is laughing." said Starfire in confusion.

"Come on, look at those boots they are so cute." said Raven dragging them off towards furry boots.

"Oh no, I fear I really have broken friend Raven." said Starfire as Raven looked at a pink version of Starfire's outfit.

"Star, if I buy this we could match. Jinx you should buy this one, I'll get the white one." said Raven looking through things.

"You are explaining this to Beast Boy. Yes Star, he will be mad." said Jinx answering Starfire's next question.

"Oh dear. Friend Raven, do not buy the pink skirt." said Starfire,snatching it out of her hand.

After a half hour they dragged Raven to the dark side of the planet. Blackfire's place to hang out. She was out of jail and engaged to a future king of a planet called Estrion. Raven was wearing a white outfit like Starfire's. Raven had forced jinx to wear a pink one. As they passed a diner, Blackfire came out. Her hair was a little shorter and she looked happy to see Starfire.

"Star, sis!" yelled Blackfire hugging her.

"Sister, why are you most happy?" asked Starfire in shock.

"No, I just wanted to say how sorry I am for you." said Blackfire in mock sadness.

"Why do you feel sorrow for me, I am happy." said Stafire.

"No you see, I get to become queen of Estrion in two weeks and you are suck on earth. I mean father wanted you to marry him, but I told them that you didn't." said Blackfire.

". . . OH THANK YOU, SISTER! I do not wish to go through with that again." said Starfire hugging her and then dragging her friends off, leaving Blackfire in shock.

**BACK WITH THE GUYS**

"Die you stupid bird!" yelled Cyborg blasting one after coming too.

They where now fighting the chickens from before. The king with the other chicken head in his mouth aimed more towards Beast Boy. Robin said because he saw he was hurt and the chicken concedered him weaker. Some people on the street started attacking the birds as well. Soon only feather floated in the air.

"Where did they go?" asked one guy holding a crowbar.

After some talking they all left and the group went inside. Cyborg got a genious idea as they went into their room. After a bit the matrices sat on the ground covered in blankets. Big enough for the three of them to fit comfortably.

"Beast Boy." said Robin.

"What." said Beast Boy coldly.

"I'm sorry. I just said those so you would shut up. I'm sorry about your arm too." said Robin.

"Ok. . . . still friends." said Beast Boy.

"When did we stop being friends?" asked Robin.

"Never." said Beast Boy, as him and Robin shared a friendly hug.

"Cyborg." they both said.

"Ok fine." he said joining the hug.

Around 5 in the morning Beast Boy woke the two up, or attempted. Cyborg just let out a loud snore and rolled over and hugged his portable power pack. Robin just hugged his pillow and started muttering about Starfire. After a few more minutes the tow woke up with a yelp as ice cold water splashed their face.

"What kind of donuts do you want?" Beast Boy asked calmly.

"Cream filled." said Cyborg, holding up two fingers as he fell back asleep.

"I want one glazed." said Robin falling over in a snore.

"Ok." said Beast Boy leaving the room.

As he made his way to the food stand. A girl was doing the same as Beast Boy. She was recounting what her friends had wanted. It was then that Beast Boy realized he was in his pajamas like the girl was. The girl had her hair up in japanese buns on the side. Beast Boy to say the least was a bit distracted.

"Hi." she said with a cheery smile.

"Hello." he said with a smile.

"Getting food for your friends too. We heard you guys yelling at each other earlier." said the girl.

"Yeah, you too. We heard you all giggling." said Beast Boy.

"You know you are the first person to talk to me when I said Hi." said the girl.

"How can you bee so cheery so early?" he asked, the girl was bubbly kind of like Starfire.

"I still havn't gone to bed. I don't sleep much, I drink a lot of Mountain dew and sugary caffeine." said the girl.

"What time do you usually sleep then. You do sleep right?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah." said the girl.

Beast boy thought for a moment. Why wasn't this girl asking questions about why he was green. It's not every day a green person starts talking too you. Especially so far away Jump City. 'Maybe she's seen us n the TV.' he thought.

"Are you getting anything to drink for them?" asked the girl as Beast Boy started to leave.

"Maybe I should. I'll have to come back." said Beast Boy, looking at his full hands.

"We could split the cart." said the girl pointing at a cart behind her.

"Ok." he said.

After a bit the two walked down the hallway to their rooms. Her room was one more before his. She knocked on the door and four girls came out. They took some of the donuts and went back in.

"I call dibs on taking the cart back." said the girl happily.

About an hour later Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin quickly ran to the car. It had taken longer to put the beds back together than it had to take them apart. The trio was heading home today. The girls would be home shortly, about a day from now.

"Should we tell the girls about the chickens?" asked Beast Boy.

"No." said the other two.

As they drove down the road a chicken held onto the back of the hood, wearing a goofy mask. A small child in another car giggled until the chicken pulled out a threatening knife. Then the child threw a rock at it. Soon on the highway you could see a chicken holding on the car for dear life.

"Does anyone feel like where in a horror movie?" asked Beast Boy.

"Or a horror story." said Cyborg.

"Is that a flying mousse?" asked Robin in dismay as something flew above the trees.

"I don't want to know, keep driving." said Beast Boy.

"He looks familiar and he's not flying." said Cyborg.

"Hey, that's the guy from the tournament, the one that beast Beast Boy." said Robin.

"Dude, he didn't beat me. I broke the cage and fell out." said Beast Boy in defense.

"Whatever. So what do you think those chickens are up too?" asked Cyborg.

"Hey you guys. Wan't to go see Madagascar?" asked Beast Boy.

"I love that movie!" said Cyborg heading to the movie theater.

"What's it about?" asked Robin.

"Dude/Man, you have to see it!" said Beast Boy and Cyborg at once.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

Thanks guys, and my hands better.

I wanted to add some drama in there, so yeah. Humor was low in this one, sorry. Next chapter, let's get the fluff going. As well as humor.

Mammoth and Jinx are not siblings. Shimmer and Mammoth are.

Also Blackfire is not evil, she just hates her sister which is no fault of her own.

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

B.B.: Evil chickens? I advised you to stay away from sugar products.

Robin: Shut up and watch the movie.

Cyborg: I guess he likes it, but doesn't he have to read?

Robin: I'll ready next TIME!

Crowd: SHHHH!

QUESTIONS READ BY STARFIRE

wolf of raven:

Star: Hello friend! I do not know if he is, but G.T. says so. I have heard him sing once, when I was walking past the room of relieve. I think he was bathing at the moment. It sounded very well. Cyborg has his communication devices all installed. He does not however have a radio in his arm though.

Regrem Erutaerc:

Star: I hope he does not get mad at me. He will probably be disturbed though. I think that's ho G.T. was going to do that. Oh yes friend, G.T. has been working on a lot of romance things lately. There will be a lot of love going on in the next chapter. She's mad at herself for not involving more fluffiness.

Raveninthedark:

Star: I know how it feels. I have drank an earth beverage and I was made to laugh. It was not pleasant. We will keep her busy with the story, do not worry.

Koriat:

Star: I do not know, hold please. . . . . . It says here it was do to some sort of radiation from the cure. The discharge of the radiation, made him green. But I think you right.

Starfire, don't touch those. Why do you think the boys are paying?

Star: Because you are addicted to crazy feathery earth creatures.

That and because they keep reading my files.

Star: MY BROTHER IS COMING! OH JOY!

STARFIRE GIVE ME THOSE!

Chibi Scooby:

Why would the pie eat us? Is it Mother Mai Eye's pie?

Star, it's a closer. A new one, cool.

TheUbu:

Star: I am sorry for breaking friend Raven. I'm trying to fix her, but we have to go home. I am sorry.

acosta pÃ¨rez josÃ¨ ramiro:

Star: Her hand is much better now thanks you friend. If it had not been, she would have taken much longer.

I like those couples too, except I never really thought of the last one, it sounds pretty cool.

Star: Oh if that is the case, then it's not my fault, right?

It's your fault, Sorry Starfire. It's just that I had to have more twists in my stories. But they are rubbing off on each other. I think it's a good thing. Thanks for the concern.

OveractiveMind:

Thanks, and Star, you take it from here.

Star: She has been supplied with sugar foods. It has had a huge effect on her after spending a while without sugar or meat. It has worn down after she cleaned her house out of boredom.

Savi:

Starfire is boarding her ship right now. So I'll take over until Robin takes his eyes off the movie. His name was Hot Spot, very close to Hot Shot. Your not crazy. Those two are helping Speedy and Bumblebee with Dr. Light. We'll release more stuff on them later.

Teleportal:

Robin: Don't call Star stupid!

Calm down or your going to never be able to read. Ignore him, he's just over protective of his girlfriend.

Robin: I don't think they'll ever leave. I hope so.

Caitiey:

Robin: She did something with bananas? I hope nothing bad happened. I have to read this thing.

Don't worry it's nothing to concern you, yet. Thanks, I'm working hard on it!

Robin: I'll help you. But I don't think she'll stop, she's already got a sequel planned. It's going to be called The Doll House, with tons of Beast Boy and Raven fluff. It's a horror/ romance. Humor too. Do you know she has only written one actual horror story with no humor in it after countless attempts.

I'll put you in a horror soon.

Robin: . . . . You hate me don't you?

No.

WickedWitchoftheSE:

Robin: They almost killed me too. She day dreamed it with her sick mind. She loves chickens, to her they are the perfect thing to inspire all stories. I think she wanted to torture us.

Mr. Cranky, go watch the movie!

Robin: Thank you! I want to see what those evil penguins are up too.

satusimpson:

That's almost exactly like me, except the sling.

wolf of raven:

After this and Raven's mind. Which I just got a great idea for, so I great I can't stop laughing. I'm going to have someone like Beast Boy come for a visit. He's annoying, comical, and he's B.B.'s cousin. What's worse then a hyper Beast Boy, Two hyper Beast Boy's. I did a lot of research today and I'm bringing relatives and guardians for a visit.


	22. Home

**Funny Things Can Happen**

**Chapter 22**

**Home**

The girls where first to get home. They had stopped at the mall on the way. Which needless to say made people stare and scream. A space ship parked in a car lane, would even scare the bravest of earthlings.

"What do you think?" asked Raven running out of her room.

Starfire went back to biting her nails and Jinx spat our her soda. Raven was dressed in deep red plad skirt and a white shirt. The shirt was tied up, exposing her stomach and a lot of her chest. She was wearing a very skimpy version of a school girl uniform.

"Starfire." said Jinx eyes still wide.

"Yes." said Starfire.

"Your in so much trouble." said Jinx standing up.

"Do you truly think so." said Starfire, worry written all over her face.

Raven was not the only one to pick up a new outfit. But Starfire and Jinx's where less revealing. Jinx wore a soft dark purple half top. It's long sleeves went a little more over her fingers. It had black straps at the top of the sleeves and around her mid drift.

She had a black flowing skirt with a chain belt on it. She had boots that looked similar to her battle ones, except brighter. She had gotten a new hair cut on Starfire's planet. Her hair was down and layered evenly a little past her shoulders.

Starfire had a silky light pink shirt that was a little low cut with a green stone at the bottom of the neck line. She had a bright pink skirt with a silver chain belt that had little purple and pink hearts coming down. She had black high healed baggy boots. Her hair was two inches shorter and a little wavy.

"Do you think the boys will like our new look?" asked Raven as she jumped on the couch happily.

"I don't know, I think they'll like it." said Jinx flipping through he channels.

"You know, we should all got out to dinner." said Raven with a huge smile.

"Tomorrow night." said Jinx looking at the time.

"I shall order pizzas." said Starfire flying over to the phone.

"Who's picking them up?" asked Jinx.

"Ohm, I shall." said Starfire happily.

"We have two hours before the guys come." said Jinx.

"How do you know?" asked Raven bouncing as a lamp blew.

"Beast Boy called why you where changing." said Jinx, who regretted saying who it was a few seconds later.

Raven's eyes went big and she started to whimper. Jinx glared at Starfrie who left 15 minutes early to go pick up the pizzas. When Starfire came back with the pizzas, the table was already set. They put out the food and drinks and finished just as they heard the car pull in the garage.

"Honey where home." said Cyborg as the guys came through the door laughing.

"Oh joy, the boys are home." said Starfire flying over to hug Robin.

"Jinx, darling." said Cyborg playing around and acting stuck up.

"Cyborg, darling." said Jinx also playing around as they started laughing.

"BEAST BOY!" yelled Raven happily glomping onto her boyfriend.

"Raven! . . . What are you wearing?" asked Beast Boy his face falling a bit, mostly by the pain in his arm.

"You don't. . . . What happened to your arm?" asked Raven looking at his arm.

"He did it." said Cyborg pointing to Robin and quickly moving away.

"I'll deal with you later. But you don't like my outfit?" asked Raven looking hurt.

"It's very unique." he said cheerfully as her glanced at the girls, which Jinx pointed to Starfire and moved away.

"I fear I have broken friend, Raven." said Starfire sadly.

". . . ." said Beast Boy, giving an angry look at Starfire who walked over to the table.

"So. . . how exactly did you brake her?" asked Cyborg after a few minutes of sitting at the table.

"Too much pink in Tamaron shops." said Jinx calmly as she took a piece of pizza.

"I took her to the dark side but I fear it's too late." said Starfire sadly.

"I have an idea. Rae can you come with me." said Beast Boy standing up and taking Raven's hand as they walked down the hall.

"What are they going to do?" asked Robin in fear.

"Going in Raven's mind." said Cyborg taking a big bite of pizza.

"How do you know?" asked Jinx.

"He's not that stupid not to know what to do." said Cyborg happily.

"Wow, I never thought I would ever hear you say anything, even close to that." said Robin in shock.

**IN RAVEN'S ROOM**

They went inside. Her room now had glitter objects decorating almost all of the room. Beast Boy was abut to close the door when Raven closed it with a smirk on her face. Beast Boy starred at her for a moment before getting what she was about to do. It was confirmed when she locked the door and started getting really close to him.

"Raven, no." but he only got one reply.

Raven pushed him on the bed, sitting on top of him. He was about to attempt to get her off when her powers held him down. She had obviously planed this when they had left the kitchen table. Beast Boy noticed the mirror almost right next to him. He got an idea, yeah he's just full of them today.

"Rae." he said being cut off with her starting to kiss him.

The mirror was less then a foot away, now he actually has to get her foot in it. He had been so engulfed in looking at the mirror, that he had missed Raven taking off his shirt. He tried to move his legs to throw her off balance. It worked, she slipped off the bed and her toe had barely touched the mirror when a red cloaked hand grabbed her ankle and yanked her in. Dragging Beast Boy with her.

As they fell on the ground, what looked like Rage, stood steaming in front of them. Beast Boy could see why as hot pink flowers kept sprouting on her clothes. Beast Boy restrained a laugh as he pulled his shirt back on.

"DON'T EVEN SMIRK!" yelled Rage, yanking flowers off, only to have 10 more pop out.

"This is a result of her going nuts right? Or are you just trying a new look?" asked Beast Boy casually as he helped Raven up.

"I'm not in the mood, this is worse than the time Happy and Brave died my hair hot pink." said Rage, yanking the two with her.

"What's going on in here?" asked Beast Boy, just before Raven jumped on his back.

"Happy and Lust decided to take over. GET THEM TO FUCKING STOP!" yelled Rage, shuttering a bit.

He now just noticed, the normal evil Rage that worshiped Trigon, was rocking back and forth. She looked pretty fearful. He looked around and noticed everything was pink and purple. Flowers of bright colors where all over and clouds shaped like bunnies where all over. Beast Boy had to close his eyes and re-open them in shock. He looked to see Timid crying under a hot pink tree.

"Rae, can you call all your emotions here?" asked Beast Boy, as Raven sat on his back.

"Ok." she said and a few minutes later all where there, including Happy and Lust wearing flower crowns.

"Ok, now. . . why?" Beast Boy asked looking at the other two.

"We wanted to have fun, but we can quite now. . . after you do something for us." said Happy giving a smirk.

"How about go back to normal or tell me what and if I don't like it, you can gobacktonormal." he said quickly, not letting the two catch it.

"Ok." said Happy shaking his hand.

"Now what." said Beast Boy with a smile knowing he had already won.

". . . . . . . group hug?" Happy suggested after the words caught up to her.

They all went into a group hug, well not all went willingly. Rage was dragged into the hug by Happy and Love. After a lot of yelling, mostly on Rage's part. Raven's mind went back to normal, minus the fact that flowers where still on Rage. But she did return to her area of the mind, stomping all the way.

"W-what happened? . . . WHY AM I WEARING THIS!" yelled Raven looking at her outfit.

"Happy and Lust took over and you bought, or they bought it, you choose. Ohm Rae?" asked Beast Boy wincing as Raven shifted.

"Yes." she said.

"Can you please get off your knee is kind of hitting my arm." he said indicating to the cast.

"What happened to your arm?" asked Raven jumping down and gently touching it.

"Where you in a mental coma or something? Robin broke it when he swerved the seat I was in, into a tree." said Beast Boy, watching as Raven put a pair of glowing hands over it.

"Well, I've reduced it to a fracture. . . . Where's Robin." getting a cold look on his face.

"He's in the kitchen, but before you maime him or something, I have a question." said Beast Boy as him and Raven walked into her room.

"What?" she asked digging through her closet.

"Do I get a welcome home kiss?" asked Beast Boy slyly.

"I think Happy and Lust already took care of that." said Raven.

"Yeah. . . . I thought you didn't know what was going on. . . you did have some control didn't you?" his face brightening up.

"Some of the time." she said winking as she pushed him out the door.

"That WAS you at that point . . ." he was cut off as Raven kissed him gently.

"You'll see, wait until your birthday." she said closing the door.

"What did you mean by that?" asked Beats Boy coming back in, noticing Raven was attempting to change.

"Good bye Beast Boy." she said closing the door.

"Wait." he was cut off by her pushing him out the door, again.

This continued about five more times. Raven was not in a good mood after this. She saw the door open again. The door slowly creaked open. Despite it being a sliding door, it still made a lot of noise when slid. Raven faced away from the door, which was a good thing, due to the fact her shirt was undone.

"GARFIELD!" she yelled angrily, buttoning up her shirt again and turning around.

No one was there, but a dark an empty door way. She looked out of the room, it was cold, but no one was there. She closed the door and locked it tightly. After changing she walked to the living room where Beast Boy sat reading a book. Yes Beast Boy was reading a book, and a chapter one too. Raven Smacked him upside the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked looking up from his book.

"Why did you open my door than leave?" asked Raven.

"I didn't, I left after the fifth time, why?" asked Beast Boy closing his book.

"You mean you didn't open it a sixth time." she said looking around.

"Yeah, ask Cyborg, I came back here after the fifth one, he saw me as he went into the shower. Which was weird because he took a shower after he ate. That makes two showers with in two hours." said Beast Boy.

"Never mind, by the way, I think Jinx was in there." she said quickly sitting very close to Beast Boy.

"Hey, this weekend, how about you and me go to a romantic dinner, just the two of us." said Beast Boy putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Sounds like a good idea." she said leaning into his chest.

"Oh and by the way, Beast Boy there's a letter on the table for you." said Cyborg walking in front of them with a towel around his waist.

"AHHHHHHH! The horror." said Beast Boy covering his eyes, Raven laughed.

"Well dang, at least I'm not naked. That was an option you know." he said walking off.

"HORRIBLE IMAGES IN MY HEAD!" said Beast Boy shoving his face in a pillow.

"I'll got get the letter." said Raven holding back a burst of laughter.

"I'm going to have nightmare's now." said Beast Boy watching Raven go to the counter.

"Hey, who's Matt Logan?" asked Raven, causing Beast Boy to spit out his drink, "Who's Jillian Jackson?"

"WHAT!" asked Beast Boy as fear struck his face.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

Yes, yes! Plot Twists just sprout up. . . just so you know, Matthew Logan is Beast Boy's cousin. Jillian Jackson is his first girlfriend, she thinks that Beast Boy is still her's, personally I think she's got some brain problems. She's a bit of an air head and she's a fake prep, trying to be goth. It's sad really, stay tuned, if you want to see what happens next. Three more Chapters left and then the sequel will be released. . . actually it's a follow up.

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

REVIEWS READ BY RAVEN!

satusimpson:

Raven: Yeah I'm back to normal. You want to know a secret? That was all an act, I set the whole thing up. Don't tell anyone. Beast Boy has not clue. Also after I find out this stuff about this Julian, I have to maime Robin.

Regrem Erutaerc:

Raven can't read this. Yeah loved your ideas, tweaked them a bit. Sorry about not having all the emotions in this, but Knowledge would have blown Raven's secret.

Teleportal

Raven: Oh don't worry I'll take care of Robin for you. I was thinking more along the lines of water demons, trapped in a book with him.

pureangel86:

Raven: G.T. went vegetarian health freak for like a month and a sudden sugar rush from a slice of cake her mom made. But now she's back to her healthy vegetarian self. It won't last long, she hates vegetables and her water mellon is gone.

acosta pÃ¨rez josÃ¨ ramiro:

Raven: Don't tell him that, because now I have an excuses to hover over him, and he can't cook his tofu experiments. He will have normal tofu food, which we won't have to try.

MADAGASCAR RULES!

Eight-and-a-halph-tails:

Raven: Yes, I'm back to normal, thanks for the concern. Oh she didn't, I decided to act it out, hey it worked and no ones the wiser. Yes the chickens will return soon.

Ravenwouldplaylax:

Raven: Back to normal, and now that you mention it, that is a great image, I have to read this thing myself. Beast Boy's waiting for the comic to come out, except G.T. is taking her time on it, on purpose.


	23. Past Returns

**Funny Things Can Happen**

**Chapter 23**

**Past Returns**

Beast Boy stared in shock for a moment and than yelled. At once everyone came running out. Raven walked over to her boyfriend and put her hand on his shoulder. He read the letters, faster than Jinx could hex someone. Again he yelped as if they where bombs.

"Ok, now ho are these people?" asked Robin looking at the addresses.

"Well, Matt's my cousin, it's not him I'm freaked out over, its her." he said pointing to the letter.

"Jillian, who's Jillian?" asked Raven, getting a bit angry.

"She's a very crazy person. We dated when we where in elementary and middle school. We broke up, but she had a brake down later that year and she won't stop thinking she's my girlfriend. She's basically a nut case, how did she find the place?" Beast Boy said clutching a pillow.

"News?" suggested Cyborg.

"Damn the media." said Beast Boy angrily.

"So basically she thinks your in love with her?" asked Raven, still angry.

"I guess. . . are you angry at me, because this is not my fault." said Beast Boy in defense.

"Oh I know that, I'm not mad at you, but if she even. . ." Raven was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

"Oh no." said Beast Boy, turning into a lizard and hiding in Raven's hood.

"Bruce!" came a happy Robin.

"Beast boy, you can come out, it's just Bruce." said Raven, but all her cloak did was continue shaking.

"Relax B.B., she's not coming until . . . . crap." said Jinx hiding the letter.

"When is she coming?" asked Raven.

"Tomorrow at 2:00, but his cousin is coming at noon." said Jinx in a fake cheer.

"Well I'm going to bed." said Cyborg with a yawn.

"Yeah me too." said Jinx.

"I wish to stay and talk." said Starfire sitting with Bruce and Robin on the couch.

"You can sleep in my room, whimp." said Raven with a smile as the little lizard sat on her shoulder.

"Night Guys." they all said waving good bye to the others.

**RAVEN'S ROOM TWO HOURS LATER**

Beast Boy slept still as a lizard. Raven's wrist went over his head so he shifted to his normal form. Before he could move, he found Raven hugging around his neck like he was a plusshie. He smiled and slowly drifted back to sleep, only to be waken a few minutes later by a stream of sunlight on his face.

"Huh." he muttered looking at the clock, he had been sleeping for hours not minutes.

It was around 9:30 and Raven wasn't next to him anymore. He started to freak, the he saw her near the end of the bed looking at a book. He sat up sleepily and moved over by her. She looked at him and gave a warm smile.

"So what's yah reading?" he asked looking at the page.

"How to turn people into a gold fish." said Raven.

". . .Why?" he asked in wonder.

"I have to do some things." she said, and evil smile on her face.

**AROUND NOON**

"Still standing by the door?" asked Cyborg going in the garage.

"When the doorbell rings, I can open it up right away." said Beast Boy making a door bell sound at the end.

"The door." said Cyborg pointing to it.

"I know, when I hear the bell I'll open it." said Beast Boy.

"No, it just rang." said Cyborg.

"Oh." said Beast Boy opening the door and then slamming it and running up the stairs screaming.

Cyborg went and opened the door to see a girl standing there. She was a little shorter than Raven and wore all pink. Her pink dress, pink boots, black lipstick, silver earrings, and curly pink hair was a serious eye sour.

'This must be Jillian. Oh crap we got the times mixed up.' thought Cyborg blinking.

"Hi, was that Beast Boy." she said smiling wildly.

**UPSTAIRS**

"Beast Boy, come out of my cloak." said Raven as a Bush Baby Beast Boy cowered.

"What is wrong with friend Beast Boy?" asked Starfire quickly coming over towards them.

"I don't know." said Raven, hugging Beast Boy the Bush Baby.

"He looks so cute, to bad he can't stay like that, it would be much quieter." said Jinx smiling.

"Attitude much?" asked Raven.

"No, just cranky, by the way a wanna-be goth is coming up the stairs. I think it's Jillian." said Jinx, looking angry.

After a while, they really couldn't say Beast Boy was in the bathroom. He eventually had to come out. Jinx looked like she hated Jillian and didn't talk to her yet. It was probably because of the pink hair dye. Because Jinx's was natural.

"So where did you get your hair done?" Jillian asked Jinx, with a chipper smile.

"It's natural." said Jinx as her eye twitched.

"Jinx, sweetie can I talk to you, over here." said Cyborg, they went around the corner and didn't come back.

"So how have you been, Garfield?" asked Jillian turning to the green teen, the door rang.

"Sweet heart, you should go get that." said Raven with a small smile.

"Ok." said Beast Boy in worry at never hearing her say that.

**AN HOUR LATER**

"So anyway, then I was like 'If your so in love with him, why are you dating me'." said Matt talking to Beast Boy about his love life, it was better than hear Jillian try to be gothic.

"So Jillian, how long where you in the Asylum?" asked Raven, getting sick of the girl pushing her out of the way to sit next to Beast Boy.

". . . . Three months." said Jillian angrily.

"Didn't help much did it?" muttered Jinx.

"Actually it helped a lot." said Jillian.

"Wow, you where worse." said Raven, really in shock.

"That's it, you are so. . . . sweet." said Jillian snapping into happy mode.

"Oh my, I shall go make pudding." said Starfire, scared.

"So, how long are you staying?" asked Jinx.

"Two days." said Jillian happily.

"Where are you going to stay?" asked Raven.

"Oh Robing said I could stay here." said Jillian faltering.

"I should help Starfire." said Robin backing away as glares came to him.

"Yes, yes you should." said Beast Boy angrily.

**A LITTLE LATER**

Raven sat at the counter reading her book and drinking her tea. Jillian was talking to Matt, thank god. Raven had thought of turning her into a little pink fish. Starfire was with Robin getting some pans. Cyborg got up from talking to Jinx, to go get some ham. As he opened the fridge his eyes widened.

"Beast Boy!" said Cyborg closing the fridge.

"Yeah?" he said looking up from the counter.

"Where did you go shopping?" asked Cyborg.

"Pun's it's a mall type place." said Beast Boy.

"Sale?" asked Cyborg.

"No everyday prices. I'll show you tomorrow." said beast Boy heading to his room.

"Ok." said Cyborg taking out some ham as Robin went to the fridge.

". . . . Ohm." said Robin, eyes wide.

Inside the fridge was 50 whip cream containers, 100 packets of ham, a whole shelf of different milks, hundreds of sodas, and 50 tofu chunks. The Whole fridge was packed with fifties and hundreds of things. Robin blinked and took out a sports drink, still starring.

"You think that's shocking, look in the freezer." said Raven, with out a glance from her book, in her monotone voice.

Robing quickly opened the freezer to see hundreds of boxes, consisting of ice cream, popsicles, and waffles. Robing closed the freezer and opened up a cabinet, inside where 50 pop tart boxes on each row. Robin closed the door and sat at the counter.

"Beast. . ." he was cut off by Cyborg, sitting next to.

"He's showing me where it is tomorrow, you can come with." said Cyborg spinning on the chair.

"Ok." said Robin taking a drink of his juice.

"You know. Remember when Raven and Beast Boy went for a drive and we thought they where going to fool around in the car?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah, that's probably when they did it." said Robin.

"Yup, they actually did what they said, huh. But there are two hours missing out of the time slot back. I think they took a while for them self. You see they would have enough time to find the place, get the food, and get out. But they would have been back at five. But they didn't return until seven. If your going to fool around after shopping, at least have enough time to make it plausible." said Cyborg, taking a drink.

"Man. . . so how do you time it?" asked Robin.

"Well you find a place, buy a few items, that you can locate easily. Then say it took you a while, and then it only seems like you. . ." Cyborg was cut off by Beast Boy.

"You do realize, your saying this very loudly. I'm pretty sure it's useless now, knowing everyone heard your conversation." said Beast Boy walking off.

"I'm begging to really want to smack him." said Cyborg.

"Yeah he's gotten very smug lately." said Robin.

"You know, I;m right next to you right?" asked Beast Boy, stirring cookie dough.

"So. . . . Matt, Jill where you going?" asked Robin, changing the subject.

"I'm going to my hotel room. Jill has to do some shopping." said Matt, opening the door.

"I think I should shop and head back home." said Jill smiling as the two quickly left.

". . . Ph, like we believe that." said Cyborg.

"Could they be any more lame." asked Jinx.

"They could have at least waited a bit after one of them left." said Starfire, taking out her pudding.

"You mean like you and Robin did?" asked Raven.

"Yes." said Starfire, quickly covering her mouth.

"So now the truth comes out." said Beast Boy, getting a glass of milk.

"Well, at least there gone." said Jinx yawning and plopping on the couch.

"Where's Bruce?" asked Robin.

"Bathroom." the rest all said.

"Hey, why is there a chicken roasting in the cabinet?" asked Bruce looking back.

"My chicken!" yelled Robin, running with oven mit's.

". . . Ok. . ." said Beast Boy turning on the TV.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

I'm grounded from the computer for a bit. My mom let me finish this. The Story will be extended. Because I have ideas for this story yet. So next we have a romantic dinner for Beast Boy and Raven. Stay Tuned!

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS

QUESTIONS READ BY JINX

Eight-and-a-halph-tails:

Jinx: The files are laying open on the ground, give me a second. . . hey this is awesome, scenes from the next story. Okay any way. These people are good, that's all I know. We'll be learning of it at the concert. As for the Happy and Lust thing. I think Raven will do that on her own.

satusimpson:

Jinx: She would go even crazier if she wanted to blow us out of proportion. But she's learned from other stories, weird things happen if you get involved a lot. But I see more, weird things in the future. We where ohm. . . . .

nibbles:

Jinx: I know who you where thinking of. Any way, yes. Thank god she's gone. . . I hope. That pink hair fake. The chickens will come back, at some point. G.T. is a nut case who loves chickens. There has been an extent, so they'll probably be more. Because she needs to cover the B.B. and Rae's date, The Concert, B.B.'s Birthday and a lot more leading into the next story.

Moo:

Jinx: She's trying to get them longer, but some where shorter than the rest.

Teleportal:

Jinx: I know what your talking about. I'm helping with getting every body away from the area. Yes, but I think he'll be more of a man then. But I think he's growing up a lot lately. They have been dealt. But Robin, still has to pay. I think where going to have a masked gold fish later.

WickedWitchoftheSE:

Jinx: No where not leaving, where keeping the story going. We meant we where going to be finishing soon. But due to the fact she's grounded, I think she'll have more time to think.


	24. Date On The Roof Top

**Funny Things Can Happen**

**Chapter 24**

**Date On The Roof**

Robin sat in the kitchen, messing around with a cake. It was already made, but he was having fun at the moment. Starfire came by and dug in the fridge for mustard, which Beast Boy had made sure to get. Last time Cyborg had forgot Starfire's favorite thing to drink he had to make a late night run.

"Robin, what are you doing?" asked Starfire.

"I made a bunny." said Robin showing her the once round cake.

"Robin that is splendid it looks perfect." said Starfire, looking at the bunny cake.

"Yes, some can dance, some can sing. I on the other hand can make fetish cakes into tiny woodland creatures." said Robin.

"I have an idea for you to get off Raven's 'Hurt List'. Why don't we cook dinner for them and they can have dinner on the roof. It's a perfect night." said Cyborg with a yawn.

"You've been thinking a lot lately, but that's a great idea. They where planing to go out, but I think we can whip something up." said Robin picking up the phone.

"Robin, why don't we cook something?" asked Starfire.

"You'll help?" asked Robin looking at Cyborg.

". . . . sure." said Cyborg.

"You guys . . . who's telling them?" asked Jinx, as everyone looked at her.

"Ohm. . ." said Cyborg with a smile.

"I should have left the room when I told myself too." said Jinx standing up and walking at the end of the hall.

**AN HOUR LATER**

The couple sat across from each other on the roof. Jinx and Cyborg had pushed the two on the roof before they could protest. It was a nice evening. They had thought of flying off the roof, but then Starfire had flown up with their favorite dishes of food.

"Do you think this is a poor attempt at Robin getting off my list?" asked Raven.

"No, he's not smart enough for this. . . . Cyborg probably told him." said Beast Boy smiling.

"Yeah. . . . so after we get out of here what do you want to do?" asked Raven.

"Well what do you want to do. Where not exactly dressed to stay home." said Beast Boy looking at their outfits.

Raven wore a black, strap less, dress that went a little above the knees. She wore high heel sandals and some black star earrings. A leather strap necklace was on her neck, with three wraps. Beast Boy wore an outfit similar to a tux, Without the tie and the shirt was black. They had been planing to go to a restraint on the other side of town.

"I don't know. . . .but I don't like sitting over here." said Raven, an idea snapping into place.

"Why don't we both sit on the same side of the table." said Beast Boy moving his chair.

"No, still to far away. I have a better seating plane." said Raven, sitting on Beast Boy's lap.

They started to have a small make out session. They didn't expect the alarms to go off and Starfire to fly up. Starfire's face went bright red and she quickly flew back down. She had come up to see the two fallen off the chair and Beast Boy's hand up Raven's skirt.

"Well I guess we have to go." said Beast Boy helping Raven up.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"She's gone, she's gone, she's gone." chanted Beast Boy and Raven dancing around as Jill headed out on the boat.

"Is that a pirate ship?" asked Robin looking at a huge mass in the distance.

"Dude, don't be stupid, pirates havn't existed for years."said Beast Boy going in the house.

"Yeah your right, it;s probably just the fog." said Robin shuttering at the sheer creepiness.

"Whittle Robin, afraid?" asked Cyborg in a baby voice.

"Shut up Cyborg." said Robin heading in the house.

Cyborg looked back and felt a shiver run up his spine. He quickly turned back to the door to find everyone gone. He quickly ran in the house and closed the door. An old booted foot touched touched ground on the island as the rocks shifted and waves splashed. It walked towards the door.

**UPSTAIRS**

"AHHHHH! My eyes." said Beast Boy running from Robin's room, followed by a blushing Starfire.

"What I miss?" asked Cyborg coming up the stairs.

"Starfire and Beast Boy walking in on Robin striping in the mirror in the work out room." said Raven laughing, blood flooded the room.

**IN REALITY**

Beast Boy shot up from being knocked out in battle. His eyes wide, and fearful. Raven had his arm around her shoulder, helping him up. It had been a nightmare, just a nightmare. He quickly regained strength enough to fly back to Titan Tower with the rest.

**NEXT MORNING**

"She's Gone, She's Gone." muttered Raven happily as she waved as Jillian left.

"Yeah." said Beast Boy looking around at the misty horizons.

"The fog sure is thick this morning." said Robin.

'It's daytime, not night like in my dream. But what did it mean. . . .' thought Beast Boy.

"What's that?" asked Cyborg looking out on the horizon, causing Beast Boy to quickly turn.

'It maybe different, but it's to similar.' thought Beast Boy.

"It's Aqualad and Terra." said Robin, watching as a rock and a small wave headed towards them.

"Thanks god." muttered Beast Boy.

"What did you think it was?" asked Raven looking at him.

"Nothing." said Beast Boy quickly, Raven gave him a strange look of concern.

"Hey Guys, we thought we would come for a visit." said Terra as she landed on the shore.

"Actually we threw Speedy's new recipe in the water, and they kicked us out." said Aqualad.

"For how long?" asked Robin freaking a bit.

"A few hours, so we decided to come see all of you." said Terra.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"So what do you think it means." asked Beast Boy.

"Well the waves and Rocks where Terra and Aqualad. Some parts are bleak. But I know that at some point your going to see Robin naked and someone's going to get hurt. Those are the important parts. But I can't tell who the person is or if the person will just be hurt." said Raven closing her book.

"So it's none of you guys." said Beast Boy.

"No, that's for sure, the ship and the old boot represent someone we all met, but don't really know. Kind of like someone we met a while ago coming." said Raven, putting the book back on the shelf.

"That's a relieve." said Beast Boy falling on Raven's bed.

"Whoa, it's four in the morning." said Raven.

"Well, I think I'll go ge something to eat." said Beast Boy opening the door to only see a naked Robin running down the hall with a safari hat on.

"I am the. . ." Robin stopped and quickly ran back into his room as Beats Boy let out a scream and dived under Raven's covers.

"What happened?" asked Jinx and Cyborg running in from watching a movie.

"Robin. . . Naked. . . safari hat." shuttered Beast Boy crawling under Raven's bed with her blankets.

". . . . This happened a few minutes ago?" asked Cyborg fighting back laughter.

"Which way did he go?" asked Raven.

"Starfire's room." said Beast Boy coming out from under the bed.

"Really." said Jinx, smiling as they all headed to Starfire's room and knocked.

"Your window won't. . . . there here." came Robin's voice in a whisper.

"Should I lock the door?" asked Starfire quickly.

"Too late." said Cyborg, opening it to see a half dressed Robin and a bored game on her bed.

"Extreme Truth or Dare?" asked Raven looking at it.

"I don't believe this. . . . you didn't even invite us." said Cyborg crossing his arms.

"Ohm, sorry." said Robin, closing the window.

"Yes, and we are sorry we did not invite you to our strip poker." said Starfire.

"What else did we miss, strip twister?" asked Beast Boy.

"No Monopoly Strip. Each person payed a piece of clothing if they where out of money. A shirt was $25, Under garments went for $500." said Starfire with a smile.

"I am shocked. . . . you just left us out." said Jinx, hands on hips.

"Ohm, sorry. . . do you want to play truth or dare? Well actually dare." asked Robing with a smile.

"Sure." said the others happily.

"But first we need snacks. Beast Boy can we go to your. . . " Starfire covered his mouth.

"What she means is, Beast Boy can we have those M&M's that you have from a while ago." said Cyborg.

"You guys don't have to cover the fact that he has a secret stash of snakes in a secret room." said Robin with a yawn.

"We don't. So we can have our snakes back?" asked Cyborg.

"No, that's why I threw it all away this morning." said Robin.

"You little. . . ." said Beast Boy as everyone picked up pillows and started hitting him with it.

"I was joking. . . . . WHY ARE YOU STILL HITTING ME!" said Robin covering his face.

"Because it's fun." said Starfire hitting him on the head.

"Oh so that's how it is." said Robin, making Star and the rest fall on the bed, and hit each other.

"Oh, and Robin, do you like goldfish?" asked Raven, floating in the air.

". . . Why?" asked Robing getting a bad reason.

"Nothing, just hope you like water." said Raven with a smile.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

InFO: for my Kareoke chapter, yes Beast Boy is a good singer. Because his voice actor started out as a professional singer and is one of the best unique's out there. Yes, I'm researching. I'm listening to him sing, he rox at singing and he's really cute too.

I NEED WATER! My town sucks, our water is contaminated with Ecolie disease so we can't use it. I never knew water was my inspiration till now. . . . . my mom just gave me a bottle of water. YAY!

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

WHO WANTS A PLOT TWIST AT THE CONCERT? I mean, I could do a cross over or a new development?

ON WITH THE QUESTIONS, ANSWERED BY HAPPY!

Teleportal:

Happy: I Like Riptide! Then I shall take him to my home. It will be so fun! Oh, sorry. Ohm I'll pass it by Raven. I think Riptide will be good, or Ripwind. Because of a cut out scene when he ripped gas during a moment that he tried meditating with Star.

acosta pÃ©rez josÃ© ramiro:

Happy: That would have been a great idea. I would have introduced her to the meaning of pink, in her eyes, with blue and purple around it. Wow, nice bit of Logic and Raven's cloak looks like Raven. Well, mine does too.

OveractiveMind:

Happy: Oh I want To, I WANT TOO! But I think Star and Jinx would be two of them, so only a couple of us could be the birds maids. I want to marry him, but Knowledge keeps telling me to shut up, and won't let me out of Raven's head to do some convincing. Rage said she would help, after I get my hair back to purple. She dyed it green.

Regrem Erutaerc:

Happy: Sorry about that, it was in a separate box, and she tends to forget easily. I mean she's just typing a chapter to a story she wrote almost a year ago. She looses track of things. That's why we have to give her muse cookies, so she doesn't go to the Bahamas again. I like her muse, she got me a pink fuzzy hat.

So cool! She should do that, but wouldn't that be like coping. Because the Teen Titans Go! comic has one like that called When Chibis Attack, with Rdnairok, and stuff. But I can convince her to do one similar but different. I just need to find her muse, her diary; Star, and some cookies. You should go to the TitansGo web site, in the comic guide. They even have one with Star and Robin kissing. Ok I should move on, but. . . You know G.T. should put in B.B.'s werewolf friend. The chibis, are tiny, smaller then Cyborg's hand that's for sure. Yes the girls do have chests and little Cyborg loves t dance.

I shall discuss all this with her muse, over some cookies and black mail.


	25. The Adventure Of Silkie

**Funny Things Can Happen**

**Chapter 25**

**The Adventure Of Silkie**

It was late night, early morning and the tired teens where all asleep. They had fallen asleep during the opera they had put on to act like idiots for each other. Raven lay next to Beast Boy, with her head resting on his chest. Starfire and Robin had fallen asleep on Starfire's circular bed, Silkie slept in his usual bed chewing on Beast Boy shirt as he wore it, and Cyborg and Jinx where asleep by the door.

Silkie scurried on the dresser and dragged a box with him. As he left the dresser with the box he went by Cyborg. Silkie opened up the box and took out some lipstick. After a struggle, Silkie held it in his mouth and went up to Cyborg's face. Who knew Silkie was good at art. Cyborg had ponies drawn all over his face.

Soon Silkie moved to Beast Boy, drawing clowns on it, well more like making Beast Boy look like an abstract clown. Robin was next. It was the first night Robin had his mask off. Silkie made him look like he had pink tiger stripes. Silkie put the lipstick away and dug around, pulling out some eye shadow. He happily put it on the girls.

After Silkie's make over attempts drew to an end. The little larva dragged the box back up on the dresser and jumped off, landing on Robin. Who gasped and then slowly fell back to sleep as he saw Silkie scurry by the window. Silkie opened the vent door and made his way through.

**SILKIE'S POINT OF VIEW**

As I made my way through the heating duct, I came across one I had never gone down. I wiggled through, to find myself outside. As I looked I saw the New Hive Five where plotting something horrid. I don't know what, but it would have been lame. I tugged a rope they where standing on and they fell.

"Who's there, you dirt ball eaters." came Gizmo in reply.

I picked up a can and through it at his head from behind. It missed, but it was enough to get him and Mammoth to do a U-turn. See-More and some girl with red spiky hair dropped the dinner they where eating. How stupid do they have to be to mess with my family. They will pay for what ever they where plotting. Thus I put on Robin's mask. I was no longer Silkie, I was SILKIE the wonder worm. . . . I need a new name.

"Who's there." asked the blue dressed, red headed girl angrily and slightly frightened.

"Why don't we leave." suggested Steamroller.

"I'd recommend that." said Hot-Shot appearing from no where.

**OUT OF SILKIE**

Silkie jumped on the mans leg and he started screaming like a girl. Everybody stopped and stared at him for the longest time. Silkie spit up a puzzle piece that hit See-more in the eye.

"MY EYE!" he yelled falling over.

"That's real?" asked Mammoth in shock.

"No but I can still feel pain." said See-more angrily.

After a half hour, as the sun began to rise. Silkie headed in, he didn't see Hot-Shot anywhere in sight. He scuddled inside, after making sure the Hive Five where gone. He quickly went back into Starfire's room, and quietly placing the vent cover back on it. He scuddled up into his bed and closed his eyes. A few minutes later screaming woke him up to see the titans glaring at him.

"SILKIE!" yelled Raven and Jinx.

Silkie simply smiled his smile and looked happy. A few minutes later, Silkie sat in the attic, alone. Small giggles of laughter came, followed by an apple in front of Silike. He sat in content as the ghosts pampered him happily.

**DOWNSTAIRS**

"STARFIRE, WHAT KIND OF EYE SHADOW WAS THIS!" yelled Jinx down the hall towards the others.

"I don't know, I never use it." said Starfire, running in there with some more wash clothes from the laundry room.

"Did Silkie think we wouldn't know he was up before us, especially since he had my mask." said Robin, getting the last of the glitter from his cheeks.

"My head hurts." said Beast Boy, diving on the couch and moping.

"Hey Star? Can you bring some Aspirin in here?" asked Robin.

"Which one?" asked Starfire.

"It doesn't matter." said Cyborg.

"Yes it does, I don't know which one." said Starfire franticly.

After a few minutes, you heard a yelp from Starfire and a black black powered jet knocking Robing and Cyborg over. Beast Boy picked up the jet bottle and took two pills. As he headed to his room he felt even more pain surge through his head and after a few minutes a small blob landed on the ground and a tiny, chibi, Beast Boy smiled happily. Beast Boy just fell over.

"Beast Boy?" asked the small Beast Boy, as he waved his punier hand in front of Beast Boy's face.

". . . Guys. . . GUys. . . GUYS!" yelled Beast Boy picking up his mini self.

"Yeah, what . . ." Robin trailed off holding a map.

"You need a map to get here?" asked Cyborg. starring.

"Now, what's your name?" asked Raven crouching down by him.

"Nagolrag." he said smiling at her.

"Are you a friend of Larry's?" asked Starfire.

"Larry? Oh you mean Nosyargkicd. Yes." said the peepy little Beast Boy, sitting down.

"Why is he smaller than Larry?" asked Cyborg.

"Who's Larry?" asked Jinx.

"Robin's doppelganger." said Starfire hugging the little Beast Boy.

"Air. . . ." gasped Nagolrag.

"Ok, what can we call you for short?" asked Beast Boy picking him up.

"Nagol." said Nagol happily.

"What can you do?" asked Robin backing away.

"I can turn into animals, duh." he said as if it where the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well Larry can bend reality, and I thought you could too." said Robin with a shrug.

"Oh that, yeah. Except I have a magic eye. It's not very good. . . actually it suck, dude." said Nagol.

"Great, any other surprises we should know." said Raven Sarcasticly.

"Each of you can expect a surprise later, but right now. . nothing." said Nagol making a lot of black and red roses appear in Raven's hands.

"Thanks." she said smiling and going to the kitchen.

"Hey, guys? What's a doppelgangers?" asked Jinx playing around with some things in her room.

"A person that looks similar to a person and shares a DNA pattern. You know, exact same person, not born like the others." said a small tiny Cyborg on her bed.

"Oh my god." she said looking at him.

"Hello my beautiful goddess." said the little Cyborg with a smile as he appeared on her dresser.

"Now what's your name and why didn't you come threw Cy's head?" asked Jinx.

"My name is Enotsciv and I aimed my self else where. Was off a bit, but none the less. I'm hear. In the presence of someone so beautiful." he said kissing her hand.

"So. . . . Cute." she said hugging him, when a pillow hit her in the head.

She quickly looked around, to see a little pink haired mini on her bed. She shook her head as she heard Starfire's squeal with joy. As they all went into the hall way they saw Starfire and mini her hugging in joy. Little Cyborg dived on Cyborg's foot and sat on, ready for a ride.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Beast Boy walked down the hall way as Nagol ran to keep up. Breathing hard. He was easily the smallest out of all the mini them. He was only up a little past Beast Boy's ankle. Robin and Larry watched this in slight humor, then the Cyborg's came.

"B.B. Stop bothering Nagol." said Cyborg, as Nagol fell over on B.B.'s foot.

"I'm not. I'm giving him a work out." said Beast Boy picking him up.

"You've only gone maybe 10 feet and he looks like he's run for miles." said Robin.

"Smaller, think of it. Ten feet for us is like ten blocks for him." said Cyborg.

"Hey where did they go?" asked Robin.

In the kitchen Nagol sat drinking water happily. Beast Boy had managed to find a small glass, but Nagol still had trouble with it. Beast Boy looked around, but only saw that Starfire had taken the smallest glass.

"So why are you so small, well then the rest? I'm not that small compared to the rest." said Beast Boy.

"I don't know." he said tapping his feet and rocking back and forth.

**IN RAVEN'S ROOM**

"So, Htornevar. What can I call you?" asked Raven, looking at mini her.

"Nevar." she said sitting in Raven's pillow.

"So in your time, are you and Nagol dating?" asked Raven.

"Yes, as well as you and Beast Boy are." said Nevar.

"Raven look, Nagol wobbles like a Weevel." said Beast Boy showing her as he ran in.

"You two honestly have nothing to do, do you?" asked Nevar.

"Yup." said Nagol, jumping on Raven's lap.

"Hey." said Beast Boy as Nagol snuggled up to Raven, who smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Fine." said Nevar floating up and kissing Beast Boy.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

"I am not a pet you know." said Xehnej as Jinx pet her hair.

"Want a cookie?" asked Jinx.

"Yes." she said happily eating it.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Put these together to get to the site of Beast Boy's singing voice actor www. gregcipes .com

My mom got rid of my cat, so this was dedicated to him. Right now, my only pet is Eegore my neopet dragon. So bored right now. Oh and more romance fluff next chapter.

_**INFO:** The Doom Patrol and Brotherhood of Evil are supposed to come in the series. In case you don't know who they are, the Doom Patrol are Beast Boy's guardians. They raised him after his parents died. The Brotherhood of Evil, not to be mistaken for the Brotherhood of mutants, are very evil villains that pair up with every villain in Jump City and try to kill the titans of one-by-one. If they have it exactly like the comics, the Doom Patrol will die and there will be lots of sadness. I want to see B.B.'s reaction to them showing up in Jump City. We also know that Teen Titans and them will pair up. Some more information is, that the Doom Patrol are adults_.

Eegore: Are you done?

Yes!

Eegore: Can I do the reviews, please?

Sure

QUESTION ANSWERS BY EEGORE!

pureangel86:

Eegore: Yes, they still have their candy. But now Beast Boy has put extra security on it. The goldfish will come soon.

Jessie S.:

Eegore: Nope, he forgot about it. Nagol actually find it next chapter. Then he's going to do something else with it. Yeah I know her spelling sucks, but she tries.

OveractiveMind:

Eegore: Yes, she's weird and I think she enjoys the Robin torture she inflicts. Nope, his mask was off. It wont in fact, I think it will make them even closer. Yeah, but don't worry, this chapter is going to get more editing work.

Chibi Scooby:

Eegore: Because he broke Beast Boy's limb on the trip.

satusimpson:

Eegore: I can get her to do that. But it will have to wait a bit.


	26. The Concert

Sorry it took so long, I've been busy singing in kareoke bars and dragging people with me!

* * *

**Funny Things Can Happen**

**Chapter 26**

**The Concert**

"Can we come?" asked the chibi version of themselves.

"You might turn them into something on accident, so NO!" yelled Beast Boy, acting like a very angry Raven after they had asked 522 times, in a row.

"We where just asking." said Nagol.

"You can come, they can't. They wont shut up." said Beast Boy, grabbing mini him and putting him to stick out of his pants pocket.

"Yay." said Nagol happily, as Raven picked up her chibi self and put Nevar in her hood.

"Thats not fair." said Xehnej (Nej) angrily.

"You guys don't even want to come, you just hate being here." said Robin.

"How do you know." said Larry.

"Because I don't even want to go, I'm going so I can humor Beast Boy, and spend time with Starfire." said Robin throwing his mask on the table.

"Silkie, no wearing masks and remember to push the button that is big a and red to contact us." said Starfire, kissing him on the top of his head.

"I HAVE DISCOVERED WHO THE GHOST IS!" yelled Beast Boy out of random, now thinking about it.

"Who." said everyone else.

"Because it tortured Cyborg the most out of all of us, and that squeaky guy laugh." said Beast Boy, putting on his coat.

"Who!" asked everyone.

"But it's for certain it's a ghost." said Beast Boy as he opened the door.

"WHO!" they all yelled following him.

"But I'm not sure. . ." said Beast Boy being cut off by people glaring at him.

"For god sakes man, shut up and tell us who." said Cyborg angrily.

"Well there's only been one person who's died in out house, ok not a person. The Source." said Beast Boy with a shrug as the got in the car.

"That's the most retarded thing in the whole. . . . actually you might be right." said Raven after a pause.

**AT THE CONCERT BACKSTAGE**

"See I told you they rocked." said Beast Boy happily.

"Ok, I admit. . . . there good." said Raven with a slight smile.

"I loved their outfits, and their music. Beast Boy can I borrow your CD when we get home?" asked Starfire in excitement.

"Hey I thought you said Aqualad and Terra where coming." said Cyborg.

"Yeah where are they?" asked Jinx.

"Talking about us, hey." said Terra as her and Aqualad came running up the stairs.

"Where we're you guys?" asked Robin.

"We where in the balcony above you." said Aqualad.

"So that's why gummi bears kept falling on us." said Raven.

"So why didn't the rest of the East Titans come?" asked Jinx.

"I don't know, they just decided to go out to dinner instead." said Terra with a shrug.

"You know, we do need air." said Nagol popping out of Beast Boy's pocket.

"What's that?" asked Aqualad, his eyes wide.

"My annoying, tiny, chibi me from another universe. Nagol." said Beast Boy holding him up.

"It's so cute, do you all have one?" asked Terra looking cheerful.

"Yeah, but only Raven's and Beast Boy's are hear right now." said Cyborg.

"Am I the only one freaked out right now." said Aqualad.

"I guess." said Terra.

"Raven, where's Nevar?" asked Cyborg as he looked in her hood.

"What?" asked Raven taking off her cloak and looking in the hood.

"Where is she?" asked Nalog in a panic which was actually very cute.

"I'm right here." said Nevar floating from the floor.

"Why where you on the floor, you do realize your are tiny, right." said Raven grabbing her.

"Yes, gee I can protect myself. . . . STOP HUGGING ME!" yelled Nevar as Nagol clung to her, and was starting to irritate her.

"Hey Starfire, Jinx, Terra!" came the lead singer happily running over to them.

The girl looked familiar. Her hair was wavy with bright ice blue highlights. She wore black sunglasses and wore a very strange attire of jeans, leather, chains, and fish nets. As well as black boots that made her about the same size as Starfire.

"It's me Zodie." she said smiling.

"Your the lead singer of a famous rock band. . . . WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" asked Terra with a huge smile, hugging the girl.

"People tend to freak kind of like the people trying to get in behind you." she said pointing to the large group of people that a large man with a mohawk was blocking.

"Understandable." said Robin looking at the people.

"You where some of the very few people who had no clue who I was, which is much better then having people run around like ants towards a crumb of cake." said Zodie, taking off her glasses.

"Nice comparison." said Cyborg with a nod.

"Thank you. So do you guys want to go have some pizza and play some games. It's boring when you play with the same people, over, and over, and over, and over again. Besides Night is running around naked with his guitar and I should hurry you away before he comes swinging on stage again." said Zodie pushing them away from the stage.

**TITAN TOWER**

"Who wants bacon?" asked the little Enots (Cyborg's double) as he cooked bacon with help of R'dna (little Starfire).

"We all do." said Larry, putting plates on the table.

The tiny Titans had made a whole breakfast meal for dinner. Only to find pre-made food for them in the micro wave. So they ate that too. After a while the titans came in, in a laughing fit, distracting the others from their games.

"So, what happened while we where gone?"asked Cyborg smiling as he jumped on the couch.

"What happened to the microwave!" yelled Robin, looking at it as sparks flew from the timer.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Thanks for the reviews, sorry I'm late with the chapter, just busy lately. . . . I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL! Also I too want a mini me, she shall be Rednuhtcihtog aka Red.

WickedWitchoftheSE:

The chickens will return, and they came through portals in the head and from atmosphere vapors, turned into a portal cycle.

Hope Rising:

Yeah it is.

Kgmck-117:

I know all (not really), I know Terra's name is Terra Markov, Speedy is Roy Harper, Aqualad is Garth , and Bumblebee is Karen Beecher, just some examples. I only know a few things, mostly names and backgrounds. Like Jinx was raised by monks, and has a past similar to Raven's. She used Jen Hex as one of her alias, no one knows her name for sure.

Because he was hidden under a rock.

I love your bunnies!

Masterdramon:

I was going to do that, but it would be chicken talk, like clucking and stuff, but he can answer next.

nibbles:

Hello, how was vacation, anyways thanks. I think Silkie needs more attention, everyone pays him little attention, he needs love!


	27. Robin's Secret

**Funny Things Can Happen**

**Chapter 27**

**Robin's Secret**

Two months had passed and it was a gloomy day out. Beast Boy had shot up a lot. He was now taller than Robin and only a few inches short of being as tall as Cyborg. Robin had grown as well, but not as much. Jinx was filling out and was taller. Starfire was still the same hight, and Raven had grown taller, but not as tall as Starfire.

"Beast Boy, is that eggs and HAM?" asked Cyborg, staring at a tray, that had orange juice, toast, and grapes on it.

"Yeah, and don't touch it." said Beast Boy, putting Herbal Tea and some flowers on it.

"How come, when where sick, you just give us an apple, and a soda and say 'Get Well'." said Robin, staring at the plate as well.

"Because, Raven's my Girlfriend, and your my friends, there's a deference." said Beast Boy walking off towards Raven's room.

"This is your fault, for locking us out of the tower, in the rain, when Raven's powers where on the bleak." said Robin.

"How's that, what problem. . . . oh you mean the one that we only see him a half an hour a day. By the way, you forgot the keys." said Cyborg.

The two broke into a fight as Starfire and Jinx came running in, laughing. Soon after Terra and Bumblebee came running in after them. They all where holding small boxes, which where colored brightly. The boys stopped and watched them.

"What's going on?" asked Robin as Jinx ran off towards Raven's room holding a box.

"Bruce's here." said Starfire, opening up her box and pulling out a jade, silver, star necklace.

"He got us gifts, Aqualad and the others are coming up." said Terra, looking at a sapphire bracelet.

"How did he know the East Titans where here?" asked Robin, looking at Cyborg.

"He called a week ago, and we told him. He said he was going to bring us girls gifts." said Jinx, coming in wearing purple and pink jeweled necklace.

"Yet, you did not tell us?" asked Cyborg.

"Raven was going too, but she got sick and has lerengitus, so speaking is out of reach for her at the moment." said Bumblebee, looking at Amber earrings.

**RAVEN'S ROOM**

"So can you speak yet?" asked Beast Boy as he laid on the side of Raven's bed.

"Yeah, it still hurts a bit, but my voice has fully returned." said Raven with a smile.

"Good, then I will be able to hear you beautiful voice more." said Beast Boy in a flirtatious voice.

"When did you become more of a flirt?" she asked with a smirk.

"When I knew I could get a way with it, without out you getting angry at me for flirting with ya." said Beast Boy, putting his arms around her.

"So a week after we started dating?" she said leaning against him.

"Yeah, that sounds right." said as he kissed her gently on the lips.

"Raven, what did you get?" asked Starfire bursting in as she played with her necklace.

"Well Starfire, I really didn't open it. . . . what do I have two gifts?" asked Raven, turning to Beast Boy.

"Well I got you something a while ago, but I didn't know when to give it to you, so I figured it would be a nice get well present." he said playing with a small box.

"Well can I open it?" she asked reaching for it.

"No, I think you should open up Bruce's first." he said smiling.

She opened Bruce's to find a silver and black stoned amulet. She looked at it and happily put it on, but before Beast Boy could even hand her his box, she had quickly taken it. Starfire giggled as she closed the door and left. Raven opened it to find a small raven on a silver chain. The eye of the raven, had three of the smallest diamonds as she had ever seen. Before Beast Boy could say anything, she had already flung her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss.

"I take it that you like the necklace." said Beast Boy as she leaned against him.

"I feel much better, thank you." she said standing up, her face's color had returned a little, but her voice was still had a little crack in it.

"Do you think, you wold be able to go out tonight?" asked Beast Boy, wrapping his arms around her, and placing his head in the dip of her neck.

"Oh I think I could manage." she said turning in his arms to kiss him.

"Awww. . ." said Jinx and Cyborg opening the door.

"You know for two months this has been happening?" said Beast Boy as he closed the door.

"Yeah, every time we kiss or something, someone comes in. Maybe we should lock the door." said Raven locking the door and backing Beast Boy against the wall.

"I think your right." he said leaning down a little to kiss her.

"Awww." came a muffled voice, Starfire and Robin had been flying up to the roof.

"Ok, well I'm going to finish me delicious breakfast. . . . Are you going to help me finish it off." said Raven, sitting on her bed.

"Sure." said Beast Boy as he jumped on her bed.

**ON THE ROOF**

"We are having a BBQ!" Cyborg yelled, and started up the grill.

"For lunch?" asked Robin (as Dick) as Bruce sat down next to him.

"That's the plan." said Jinx before she swam in the pool.

"So hows everything?" Bruce asked cheerfully.

"Great," said Robin, nervously.

". . . . What's troubling you?" asked Bruce in a whisper.

"I actually have been thinking about something that I need to talk to you about." said Robin in a whisper, this caused Cyborg to move the grill and himself closer.

"Well tell me." said Bruce leaning in.

"I think, I might as Star something. . . . soon." he said, looking at his feet.

"You mean pop the question, but you've only been dating for three months." said Bruce.

"Actually four and a half. We didn't tell anyone we where dating." said Robin.

"Well, do you feel it's the right time?" asked Bruce calmly.

"Yes, but I don't know when or how. We may be 17, but I think asking her to marry me is good." said Robin, rotating his thumbs.

"Ok, so do you wan't everyone to know or just annoyance it when you feel right?" asked Bruce, both still not noticing Cyborg listening to every detail.

"I don't know, I'd rather ask her and then we could decide when the time was right to tell everyone. Accounting she says yes." said Robin.

"Which she most likely will, well how about you take her to dinner at the fancy new opening down town?" asked Bruce as he ate some chips, Cyborg had put on the table in front of them.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

"COME AND EAT!" said Cyborg.

"Cyborg, I know you heard." whispered Robin, as he helped with the serving.

". . . ."

"I would really like it if you didn't tell anyone, please." said Robin as Starfire happily flew over to them.

"I wont." said Cyborg with a smile.

"Thanks, so we have grilled vegetables too, B.B. we'll love that." said Robin, looking at everything.

"Yes, I did not forget him." said Cyborg yanking Beast Boy over by him.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

Well latest news with me is, I found out I have royal blood in me from my dad's side. One of my relatives was a Princess and another was a dutchess. I'm doing research.

I may be able to update a few more times before I go on vacation (a two week road trip with my parents) and then to Miami for a while and then to Olympic Mountain. My laptop needs a new card or I would update while on vacation. Think of my lack of the updates as a time for more inspiration.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

REVIEWS READ BY BRUCE AND THE DEMON CHICKEN

Chibi Scooby:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Bruce: I hope it is or was great.

Chicken: Bakawha! (have a nice day of birth, mortal)

bianca:

Bruce: I think you should join, that's a great idea, but the chibis won't be back to the sequel.

Author runs by holding a sign that say 'No more talk'

nibbles:

Chicken: Baka KaKabwa, BACHAAAA! (Thank you and he should have an episode to HIMSELF!)

Next time some romance and drama :D


	28. What's The Point of Secrets?

**Funny Things Can Happen**

**Chapter 28**

**What's The Point Of Having A Secret**

Robin was dressed as best he could for tonight. All he needed now was a shirt. The perfect shirt, a white shirt. He had managed to find most of his tux, but he remembered he had thrown away his shirt to it, since his date with Kitten. Because after six washes, the smell of her perfume would not come off. So now was all he could do. He walked across the hall and knocked on Beast Boy's door.

"Yeah." said Beast Boy opening the door, wearing dressy clothes.

"I need to borrow a shirt." said Robin going to his dresser.

"Sure come on in." said Beast Boy closing the door.

"Do you have a white shirt that would go with this tux?" asked Robin.

"No, but I think you should loose the tie and take a nice blue shirt, it would look better with your eyes." said Beast Boy opening his closet and throwing Robin a light blue shirt.

"Thanks." said Robin running across the hall.

"Hey Cyborg, what do you think?" asked Beast Boy as Cyborg walked past.

"That's great look for you." said Cyborg.

Beast Boy wore a black dress shirt with a white tie and a pair of black pants and shoes. Beast Boy kept taping his foot happily. His hair was evenly spiked, and he looked very excited.

"Good, hey do you know why Robin's so, well jumpy?" asked Beast Boy, leaning against the door.

"What, I don't know anything." said Cyborg, starting to sweat and yank at his caller.

"You do too, what's going on?" asked Beast Boy, looking serious.

"Nothing!" yelled Cyborg darting down the hall.

"I'll figure it out later." said Beast Boy as he closed his door and headed to Raven's room.

**IN RAVEN'S ROOM**

"Friend Raven, I don't know which to wear." said Starfire in panic.

"Starfire, I said the green one looks great on you." said Raven, putting on her shoes.

"Ok." said Starfire, running into the bathroom and quickly changed.

Starfire came out in a pale green dress. It was a little above her knees where she wore simple deep green heal sandals. The top of her dress had see-through tiny sleeves that connected to a lighter green, bunched up glitter, material on the chest. It went into a stunning green jewel. Her hair was up in a fancy up due. With her bangs had waves in them. She wore green stared earring and pale pink lipstick. Her light rose blush and and light purple eye shadow showed off her cheery face.

"How do I look?" asked Starfire, twirling around.

"Starfire, you look great." said Raven, as she laced up her dress in the back.

"Tonight, my name is Kori, Dick Grayson's girlfriend." said Starfire, happily.

"Ok, so what about me?" asked Raven showing off her outfit.

She wore a black sleeve less dress. It went an inch above her knees and had a silver chain around the waist. He high-heal boots went a little below her knees. The dress had an air of light glitter on it. She wore the silver necklace Beast Boy had given her and her hair down. She had a light powder purple lip gloss on and light glitter eye shadow.

"Beautiful." said Starfire, hugging her.

"You both do, now what about me." said Beast Boy, posing.

"Ok, lets go." said Raven, trying not to laugh as she took his arm and they walked out.

"Starfire?" said Jinx walking in quickly.

"Yeah." said Starfire turning around.

"Does color clash on me?" asked Jinx, showing a purple/ pink dress.

It was knee length and was a light purple, pink. It actually ended above the knee, but a clear pink glitter material reached down to the knees. It went to a spaghetti strapped, light glitter. Her hair was down and looked a little wavy.

"It looks magnificent. So what are you and Cyborg doing tonight?" asked Starfire, walking over to her.

"Well he's rigged up the roof, so it looks great. He's even got the pool lighted. Oh, by the way. Robin said he'll be here in a moment. . . I have to go convince Cyborg that B.B.'s gone." said Jinx as she left.

"OK." said Starfire also leaving.

**LATER THAT NIGHT, AFTER DINNER**

"Kori?" asked Dick, reaching in his pocket.

"Yes." said Starfire happily.

". . . . Koriand'r, will you marry me?" asked Robin, as he got on one knee and held up a beautiful silver and gold ring and a heart shaped diamond on it.

". . . . YES!" yelled Starfire, quickly kissing him in her joy and happiness.

People all around watched in aw. A few people even clapped. Unknown to the couple in their moments of joy. Behind the bush, behind Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy sat in shock. They had heard everything, not knowing until Robin had announced her name, that it was Starfire and Robin.

"Oh my god. . . . Oh my god." said Beast Boy, letting out a small chuckle.

"Well, when we went out. We figure dancing on the fountain in the square was the entertainment for the night. This was much better." said Raven, listening in.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" asked Beast Boy, snapping back to reality.

"Yeah." said Raven, getting up and walking past Robin and Starfire with a smile.

"Rae, Beast Boy, can we talk to you." said Robin quickly.

"What?" asked Beast Boy as they came back.

"Can you not tell anyone that you heard this." said Robin.

"We don't know when to tell the others." said Starfire.

"Ok." said the two, walking out.

**TITAN TOWER**

"So Robies proposing tonight?" asked Jinx out of random.

"How did you find that out?" asked Cyborg quickly.

"Oh please, your not the only one to hear. I was behind Bruce and him, you know when I was in the pool." she said smiling.

"Ok, but we can't tell Rae and B.B." said Cyborg.

"Okay, I guess." said Jinx with a shrug.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

Sorry that its so short, now for the replies.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS

Regrem Erutaerc:

Oh god I am so sorry. My e-mail sorts my mail sometimes and gets confused with stories and reviews. For some reason it always sorts yours into the story files. I just checked and I found them. I'm sorry, sometimes I think my e-mail just likes to mess with me. Actually I'm making them have twins, but they don't know it's twins. They both have a light purple hair with a small green tint, green eyes, pale skin, and slightly pointed ears. I'm not sure about that, possibly. But I'm going to try and clear up Raven's emotions a bit.

Xxtwinkies555xX:

The chibis are gone, but they will return someday.

Kurai Kaminari:

I tried, so what do you think.


	29. Glue Is Evil!

**Funny Things Can Happen**

**Chapter 29**

**Glue Is Evil**

It was early morning and Beast Boy was excited. It was April fools, and the first person he was after was Raven. He thought and thought. He wanted something funny, but that wouldn't cost him a break up. He tapped his fingers on the counter.

"What to do, what to do?" Beast Boy asked himself in wonder.

"Beast Boy, I almost sat on your hat." said Raven, putting his paper hat on the counter.

"That's it." said Beast Boy as he whispered to himself.

He dug around in the store counter and pulled out spary glue. It said non-toxic, and washes out in warm water, perfect. It dried quickly, so she wouldn't have time to get it off. He quickly sprayed some glue on the hat and stuck it on Raven's head. Raven tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't give. The bright red, paper, pirates hat clashed with her, now, dark blue cloak.

"BEAST BOY! What did you do?" she asked, poking it.

"April fools, don't worry it'll come off in warm water." said Beast Boy grinning.

". . . ." Raven didn't look so amused.

"Rae, are you ok?" he asked as he cloak got a bit of red in it.

". . . . "

"So, ohm. . . ."

". . . . .!"

"Your going to yell at me?"

"I. . . . I'm going to take a shower." she said calmly walking off.

**AN HOUR LATER**

A shadow creeped over Beast Boy's sleeping body. He had decided to catch up on some sleep before Cyborg woke up and tried to kill him for the vat of pudding in his room. Jinx had Jell-O in her bed, Robin's masks where all bright pink, as well as his capes, and Starfire had purple hair.

The shadow took off his gloves and quickly sprayed them. It gently put them back on. It was walking away when it noticed Beast Boy, snoring. It sprayed something in his mouth and jammed it shut. Beast Boy quickly woke to have Raven holding his mouth shut. He tried to mumble scream, but his mouth wouldn't open.

"April fools." said Raven with a small smirk.

"RAVEN!" came Beast Boy's muffled voice.

Raven was about to say something when she felt a spray of wetness on her lips and then he jaw closed. Beast Boy had found his gloves glued to him and decided it needed more revenge. Raven tried to open her jaw, but it would barely budge.

The rest came stomping in, only to see the two arguing without moving their lips and glue on the ground. Starfire played with her purple hair and Robin help his pink cape and mask. Jinx and Cyborg looked at each other and laughed.

"Well this is intresting." said Robin, sitting at the kitchen counter.

After a while the couple made their way towards the bathroom, now noticing everyone watching. The small fight had got the others to make popcorn and drinks.

**AN HOUR LATER**

"Ok, no more trix today, I got it." said Beast Boy after getting yelled at.

The alarm went off and they all ran by the alarm They came to see Robin holding it and then turning it off. It took them a few minutes to realize Robin had joined in the april fools joke.

"April fools." he said happily walking off.

"I could see Cyborg doing that, but Robin. Never." said Beast Boy in shock.

"Ok then. Beast Boy come on, we have to go shopping." said Raven, dragging him off.

**A FEW HOURS LATER (Yes I'm moving around because somethings about to happen)**

"Well you didn't have too buy the cookies." said as she took a drink of Beast Boy's soda.

"Ahh." yelled a homeless women, running from the alley way.

"What the. . ." said Beast Boy as him and Raven ran towards the women.

"Whats wrong?" asked Raven quickly.

"There's something in the alley." said the women.

Both teens went down the alley. A small figure crouched in the shadows. It was small and shaking. Beast Boy and Raven put down their bags and slowly approuched it. After they got with in five feet they hit something hard. It was like a force feild. Beast Boy looked to see that the figure was a small girl. She was frightened and scared.

"Rae, it's a little girl." said Beast Boy, slowly turning to her.

"It's ok. We wont hurt you." said Raven, gowing down on her knees.

"Are you lost?" asked Beast Boy, doing the same.

The girl shook her head, but the force field shrunk, allowing them closer. After a while of talking, her force feild had gone. She was around five with long blak hair, pale skin, and gray eyes. Her dress was raddy and purple, and she had no shoes.

"Can you speak?" asked Raven, after a bunch of nods and shakes, she shook her head no.

"Are you alone?" asked Beast Boy, digging in the bags, a nod in reply.

"Are you hungry?" asked Raven, sitting next to her.

The girl noded franitcly. Beast Boy gave her some cookies. As she ate, this gave Beast Boy and Raven a few minutes to talk. After a little bit all three headed back to titan tower. Before they could get their however, the girl had fallen asleep.

**A LITTLE LATER AT TITAN TOWER**

"Oh, guys?" came Beast Boy's voice as him and Raven put the girl on the couch.

"Yeah. . . ." said Robin looking at the sleeping girl.

"What. . . AWWWWW!" said Starfire, looking at the girl.

"Huh." said Jinx and Cyborg, starring at the girl.

"Where did she come from?" asked Robin.

"She's home less and we couldn't just leave her out there." said Raven.

"Yeah, I mean it was easy to get to her, imagine if it wasn't us and it was some creep." said Beast Boy, before Robing could argue.

"Titan tower is no place for a little girl." said Robin.

"As much as I think she should stay, Robin's right." said Jinx.

"Even though she is adorable and alone. . . poor thing." said Cyborg.

"She has powers." said Beast Boy with a shrug.

"What?" came all the rest.

"Yeah she had a force feild up for a long time." said Beast Boy, as Raven sat by the girl.

". . . PLEASE LET HER STAY!" came everyone at once as Robin sat down.

"She's what five, I mean what if someone looking for her." said Robin.

"She said she wasn't lost." said Raven.

"She also looks like she's been out ther for a while." said Jinx, examining her.

"When she's awake, we should she if she's healty." said Cyborg.

"She cant stay. Starfire, she's not a pet." said Robin, predicting the next question.

"I asure you, I know that. But I really think that she should stay." said Starfire angrily.

"But. . . . I'm over ruled?" asked Robin.

"Yes." they all said.

"Does it matter what I say?"

"No, but I think it would be best if you agree." said Starfire.

"Fine, but we have to get leagal rights." said Robin, sitting on the couch.

"YES!" they all said happily.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

"I can't beleave she doesn't have a name." said Jinx.

"Well, were letting her choose one. . . I'm glade that we can keep her here." said Starfire happily.

"I think she's become attatched to Beast Boy and Raven the most." said Cyborg as he pulled cookies out of the oven.

"Yeah, hey so is she healthy?" asked Jinx.

"Yeah, but she needs to eat more. Thus the cookies." said Cyborg happily.

"Where is she?" asked Starfire.

"Raven's trying to teach her to speak." said Beast Boy walking in.

"Well she's settled in nicely. She took over Terra's old, empty, room." said Robin as he flipped through channels.

"She's learned a few words." said Raven as her and the girl came in.

"I have cookies, fresh out of the oven." said Cyborg, holding a plate.

"So what did you learn to say?" asked Jinx happily as the girl made a tower of cookies.

The little girl had changed a lot concedering the short time she's been there. Her hair was cut shoulder blade length and was shiney, instead of dull and raddy. He dress was replaced with a white sundress that Jinx had from when she was younger. She had also chosen a pair of sandals that she had found when helping Raven clean out her closet.

"Beast Boy." said the girl happily in a cooing voice.

"She was reading my diary. That's all she was able to read or she would be saying something else." said Raven, a small blush appearing on her face.

"You taught her to read?" asked Cyborg.

"No, but she seems to know a lot about my diary." said Raven, looking at Beast Boy.

"We where bored, it was there, and there was nothing on TV. I was twenty pages in when I realized it wasn't Starfire's notes." said Beast Boy as the little girl sat on his lap eatting cookies.

"She's a fast learner then." said Robin happily.

"Does that mean she'll be able to pick up on speaking soon?" asked Starfire.

"Not always, sometimes it takes a while to adapt. I mean what if she never heard much speaking before us. It could take up too a year for her to learn to speak as normal as we do." said Cyborg.

"No actually, I know a person who's nine month old sister, spoke like us. Well her voice was softer." said Robin.

"Beast Boy." said the girl pointing to a name in the book.

"Huh. . . . is that what you want to be called?" asked Beast Boy looking at it, getting a nod.

"Titania, how ironic." said Raven.

"You want to be called Titania." said Jinx, looking at the book.

"Well then Titania it is." said Robin, getting something to drink.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

MWAHAHAH! That plot twist was the cause of me writing this story. I thought it would bring Beast Boy and Raven closer together. Besides, it would do them good to learn how to take care of a child. Also my friends sister could speak in full sentence by nine months. I mean I had a full conversation with a small child. She likes to copy her sister. I especially think its totally cute when she rotates her head and says 'Don't go there girlfriend'. She loves her sister and actually misses her, more than her mom.

Anyways. . . THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

acosta pÃ©rez josÃ© ramiro:

I wanted to do that, there fore causing more chaos to come. That sounds like a great idea, and very cute. Thank you, well this is my first teen titans fic and I'm so glade people like my randomness. As well as it's not really limited here like it is in others. Because Teen Tians is a very random show, thus I can go nuts. As well as love from views like you helps a lot.

Xxtwinkies555xX:

There's a topic in my story? I'm a designer, thus this also gives me time to work on my designs, rather than always drawing them. I've drawn Starfire's dress on deviantart, if you know this site my names Gothicthundra if you would like to see the dress.

Yeah the chibis left, sadly.

I will be having some come at a point, I don't know where yet. What about next chapter, that sounds about right.

Well he most likely will, but not right away, maybe around chapter 34 to 40, those are also the chapters that I think Star and Robin are getting married. It's ok, Peppy is good, that's how I write most of these stories, that and a strawberry parfet of something sweet or caffened. . . . like Mountain Dew. . . . . : runs to fridge to get ready for start of next chapter:

wolf of raven:

Probably at some point. . . .


	30. A Tragedy

**Funny Things Can Happen**

**Chapter 30**

**A Tragedy**

It was late afternoon at the tower and everyone was still tired. It had been a long week, and this Saturday, they just wanted to stay in. As Raven poured some tea the alarm went off, and they all headed to the garage.

The new Hive five where attacking with the help of center block. They had started by robing a bank, but where no holding hostages until the teen titans showed up. What the titans didn't know is that they had been planning this attack for some time.

"Help, someone help!" yelled one of the hostages.

Robin knocked out Gizmo and quickly grabbed the hostage. She lowered her hood and smiled as she blasted him in the wall. Shimmer stood before him, pulling off a cloak. The rest of the hive five and Cinderblock stood before them.

"Who the hell?. . ." trailed off Robin.

"This is our new team mate, Shimmer." said Mammoth with a smile.

"Poser." muttered Jinx, as her and Starfire helped Robin up.

"Now!" yelled Gizmo.

A small little creature came running towards Raven, but Beast moved her out of the way. It dived at him, but instead of hitting him, it disappeared into his head and vanished. Beast Boy fell to the ground breathing heavy and his eyes wide. Raven and the others ran to him at once. His breathing slowed and his pulse stopped racing. His eyes turned completely white and he was calm. Cyborg felt for a pulse; it was still there, but faint.

"Where did the hive go?" asked Jinx as she helped Beast Boy onto Cyborg's shoulder.

"We'll deal with them later, right now we have other problems." said Robin.

**BACK AT THE TOWER**

"What's wrong with friend Beast Boy, and what was that creature?" asked Starfire.

"What ever that thing was or is, its effected his brain waves. He's in a comatose state, and I don't know how long it will last." said Cyborg, in a worried tone.

"Is the thing gone or not?" asked Robin.

"I think its lodged itself in his brain and their is no way of getting it out without killing Beast boy or causing him severe brain damage. The only thing we can do is keep him on life support and hope that thing goes away." said Cyborg.

"So what its like a living tumor or something?" asked Jinx as she looked in by Beast Boy and Raven.

"Exactly,." said Cyborg.

"Who's going to tell friend Raven?" asked Starfire, fighting back tears.

"Actually Star . . . . . . I will." said Cyborg, after seeing Starfire's eyes go wide when he was about to suggested her.

"No, I will." said Robin.

"So there's nothing we can do, at all? I mean isn't there something small we can do?" asked Jinx hurriedly.

"No." said Cyborg in a state of shock.

Robin walked into the room by Raven and Beast Boy. She hadn't wanted to hear Cyborg, she just wanted to stay by Beast Boy. She sat there stroking his hand calmly. She had heard everything they had said in the other room. Her mind was in shock from all the information about Beast Boy's condition.

"Raven. . . ." he was cut off.

"I heard, can you just. . . . let me be hear alone with him?" she asked, not looking up.

". . . Yeah, okay. said Robin walking out, he looked back as he was about to close the door, to see Raven, leaning on Beast Boy's shoulder, as her body shook.

A vase upstairs broke as Titania sat playing with a doll. She watched as the window cracked and ignored it as it burst. Her shield protected her. She knew something was wrong with Beast Boy, but she didn't know what. While whey where gone, she had taught herself how to say Raven and she knew something was very wrong when Raven didn't respond to this. Starfire came up in the elevator with Jinx next to her. Titania ran up to her and tugged on her skirt and worriedly pointed to the elevator.

"Beast Boy?" she asked in a frustrated voice.

"He's been hurt." said Jinx as Starfire burst into tears.

". . . Raven?" she asked as well.

"She's with him right now." said Jinx as Titania, climbed on her lap.

Titania could feel pain in the air, but not just Beast Boy, but from everyone, but mostly Raven. Titania began to cry, but so quietly that Jinx didn't know she was until she felt her dress getting wet where Titania's face was.

**DOWN IN THE MED LAB**

Raven whipped her tears, knowing that she had probably done damage somewhere upstairs. She watched the monitor as it beeped. She stroked his forehead and kissed him. She leaned her head against his chest. She didn't notice her hands glowing over his forehead, as well as his getting a pained look across it.

Inside his head, the creature went to the part of his brain known as the memory. A small tentacle went out and touched it, letting the creature gain his memories and past, but also doing something unknown. Letting Beast Boy relive everything in slow motion, even memories, long suppressed in the past.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Sorry so short everyone, I have to go do something and I wanted this on, besides next chapter will be longer and better. I also have to do some work for journalism class. Sorry I'm not allowed to answer reviews anymore, but don't stop, its what keeps me writing. The site does not allow any reviews to be answered and is issued a warning, and I already have enough from grammar and crap form a year ago. I LOVE YOU ALL! I had a great vacation.


	31. Nagol to the Rescue

Sorry it took so long and it's so short. Next chapter will be better and longer!

----------------------

**Funny Things Can Happen**

**Chapter 31**

**Nagol To The Rescue

* * *

**

It had been a week and Beast Boy was still in the same state. Raven hadn't spoke much and Titania had tried her best to cheer her up, but to no avail. Cyborg had been studying the scales of brain waves to see if something triggered a reaction. Raven was down there everyday and night; she had missed a lot of sleep this week.

"Raven." said Starfire walking into the medical ward.

"Yeah." said Raven hiding her eyes.

"Robin needs to talk to us." said Starfire.

"Okay." said Raven getting up, but then something happened.

Beast Boy's face looked pained and a mini him came out of his forehead ridding on a worm creature. Starfire screamed and Cyborg, Titania, and Robin came running in. Nalog was ridding the weird coma worm like a horse.

"How very strange. . ." said Starfire watching this.

"NALOG, JUMP OFF!" yelled Cyborg, aiming his cannon at it.

As Nalog jumped off the cannon beam hit the worm and all that was left was a slime splatter. Jinx wiped the slime from her face and looked as if she was going to scream. But any screaming that may have accrued was cut off by Beast Boy sitting up quickly.

"What. . ." he was cut off by a whipping Raven's arms glomped around him tightly.

A window cracked and broke upstairs, but Raven's attention was else were. Beast Boy hugged her tightly and was soon bombarded with everyone else hugging him. No one spoke for a while as the hugging continued, and other things, cracked, broke, or smashed upstairs.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Where are you going?" asked Raven as Beast Boy stood up.

"The Bathroom, unless you would like to accompany me." smiled Beast Boy, immediately having a pillow smack him in the face.

"Well hurry up before Cyborg freaks about not getting the right heart beat." said Raven, putting her wrist on the monitor.

"I don't see why I have to stay in bed." said Beast Boy coming out of the bathroom.

"Well let's see. You just came out of a coma and a creature was living in your brain. I think thats reason enough." said Raven angrily.

"Yeah, okay." said Beast Boy jumping on the bed.

"Besides, tomorrow you can leave the medical lab." said Raven.

"So. . . Remember what you said about my birthday gift? My birthday is three weeks away. . . What is it?" asked Beast Boy happily.

"You'll just have to wait and see." she said with a smile.

"Fine. . . . where are you going?" asked Beast Boy quickly as Raven walked towards the door.

"Bed." she said with a yawn.

"But there's one right here." said Beast Boy, sliding over.

"Why would I share a bed with you, when I have a huge one upstairs." said Raven, closing the door.

"Because I don't want to stay here alone." said Beast Boy franticly.

"Okay, I'll stay her, but move over." said Raven laying on the bed next to Beast Boy.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Sorry it's so short and it took so long**. Next Nightmares haunt the Titans, and a strange little cross over for a one chapter session with my comic. So yeah, just one chapter unless you want more on it. Here's a link to a picture of BB and Rae during this chapter. . . (Put together)_> http / www. deviantart .com / view /238454661/_


	32. Something Strange

Well I have 2 loves, X-men and Teen Titans. So I am doing a possible 3 chapters of an action crossover. I hope you like it, because I love it, so much. Inspired by the work of ArchiCrash.

* * *

**Funny Things Can Happen**

Chapter 32

Something Strange

* * *

It was a casual day at Titans Tower. The sun was bright and Beast Boy played his normal video games. It was early and Robin was already training in the work out room. Starfire was making one of her Tamaron creations in the kitchen, Raven was reading on the other side of the couch, Cyborg was working on his car, Jinx had wondered off towards the roof, and Titania was eating a cookie next to Raven.

"Beast Boy?" asked Raven as she closed her book.

"Yeah Rae?" asked Beast Boy not looking away from the screen, and moving his feet as Titania went running into the garage happily.

"What are you playing?" asked Raven.

"Some new game I got yesterday." he said, blinking.

"What are you doing today?" asked Raven, leaning against him.

"I don't know, I was thinking of maybe heading to the park and getting some ice cream." He said saving the game and turning it off.

"That's interesting. I was thinking we could go read in my room." she said picking up her book and walking off.

"On the other hand that's a good idea." said Beast Boy, jumping up and following her.

As they reached Raven's door the tower shook and the alarm went off. Raven screamed as her birth mark reappeared and started burning. It had never done so before and she was starting to go numb when it stopped all together.

"What was that?" asked Robin, running out of the training room.

They got to the main computer just as the tower shook again. Raven's birth mark flared and then stopped. They looked at her as she collapsed on the floor. Beast Boy held her as it shook again. As her birth mark reappeared once more, hid bare hand burned as he held her hand. Jinx came stumbling down the steps as the house shook again, she had a small gash on her head that had small amounts of blood trickling down it. Cyborg came running up the steps carrying Titonia, who was making her shields franticly around random things.

"You don't think it's Trigon again, do you?" asked Cyborg.

"I hope not, what do you think Raven?" asked Robin, as she sat on the couch.

"I only felt him the first time." said Raven, confused.

It was dead silent only for a second as Robin made his way to open the shades, that the shaking came and a large blast could be heard. As he opened the curtains, they could see a large crack in the earths surface. The quickly backed away from the window as something came flying at them. A person crashed through the window hard, and slowly got back up.

"That hurt." said the man before collapsing and clutching his leg which had a large glass shard in it.

"Ahh!" yelled Starfire, before being stifled by Robin.

"I hate. . . to bother. . . you, but could you help." he said gathering his breath.

His hair was shoulder length dark brown with what looked like a bowl over it. He had a metal suite on, gloves, and what looked like a bag in his hand. Cyborg and Robin went over to him. The guy starred at Robin for a second, after his leg had been numbed.

"Hey, aren't you Robin, from Gothem?" he asked in wonder.

"Uh. . . yes and you are?" asked Robin.

"Well my friends call me Avalanche and. . . shit!" he said trying to stand again.

"What's going out there?" asked Cyborg as they held him down.

"Your not going to heal if you stand on your leg." said Robin.

"Incoming!" yelled Avalanche as he moved them out of the way with a small shake.

Another person came flying through the already broken window. This time it was a girl with brown hair and white bangs. She looked around and noticed Avalanche being held down by two individuals. She quickly sent a blast knocking the two away.

"I knew touching that idiot would come in handy after grabbing his face.

"So Rogue, how was your flight?" asked Avalanche after Rogue started healing his legs after she had grabbed onto a healing mutant around five minutes ago.

"Who are these people?" she asked.

"I don't know." said Avalanche with a shrug and standing up.

"I'm Starfire, this is Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robing, Jinx, and Titania." said Star happily, "We're the Teen Titans."

"Oh yeah, now I remember you guys?" asked Avalanche, "You know you could help out there."

"What exactly is going on out there?" asked Cyborg.

"Well Apocalypse has teamed up with Azazel and some other demon named Trigon." said Rogue.

"Azazel and Trigon?" asked the rest.

"Yeah. My stupid brother, just had to find out who his father was, waking up Azazel, he's an idiot." said Rogue angrily.

"Nightcrawler's your brother?" asked Avalanche in shock.

"You know I would think Toad would have blabbed that out already." she said as she headed back out the window.

"That was weird." said Beast Boy.

"So are we going to stand here or fight?" asked Robin after a brief minute.

"What about Titania?" asked Starfire quickly.

"Titania, make a shield around you and don't remove it at any cost." said Raven quickly, watching Titania do so.

As they made their way to the fighting grounds, they could make out some people fighting. Avalanche and Rogue where already there and it appeared to have died down a bit. The earth had re-closed and the groups where now talking.

"Did we miss is?" asked Robin.

"No, I think there planing, yo." came a boy hopping down in front of them quickly.

"Who are you all?" asked Raven.

"Where the X-men and the idiot there is a Brotherhood." said a man with a red visor as he walked towards them. Both Raven and Starfire looked at Avalanche and the other guy dreamily.

"Here we go again." said Robin and Beast Boy at the same time.

"Well, we have a few hours to plan." said a flaring red head as she landed next to the one in the visor.

"Well who are you?" asked Robin.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Not as good as I had hoped.


End file.
